Si aún no es muy tarde
by KiwiSonata
Summary: AU. Shinya está seguro de que su padre está vivo, a pesar de que su familia adoptiva le asegura que no. Mahiru, su prometida, tiene un gran problema en las manos: su novio y su prometido están aparentemente enamorados, y no planea detenerse hasta destruirlos a ambos. Una historia sobre la familia, los amigos, y un amor que podría nacer demasiado tarde para curar las heridas en sus
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenecen, no estoy asociada de ninguna manera a Kagami Takaya, Furuya Daisuke, ni a nadie más.

 **Fandom:** Owari no seraph

 **Pairing:** Ichinose Guren / Hiiragi Shinya

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual/yaoi/BL/gay, si no te agrada, pido que te abstengas de leer o hacer comentarios ofensivos al respecto.

• • •

"Solo quería informarte: me acosté con tu _fianceé_ "

No. No podía decirlo de esa manera. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin sentirse muy, muy patético.

" _Es que eres patético_." Le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza. Y tenía razón, ¿quién se acostaba con la prometida de su mejor amigo? Solo alguien patético. Un idiota.

Aunque en realidad no era más que un compromiso arreglado en el que ambas partes aparentemente no tenían más opción que obedecer y ni siquiera sentían algo uno por el otro. Bueno, nada aparte de una urgencia de protección mutua. Estaban juntos en eso, después de todo.

Pero eso era algo que Ichinose Guren no sabía. Para él, Mahiru y Shinya mantenían una relación bastante seca, incluso hostil. Sabía que serían forzados a casarse, pero no que también habían escogido no decir ni una palabra en contra, por bien de ambos.

-Hey, Guren -lo llamó Shinya. El aludido levantó la vista, dejó que sus ojos chocaran contra los de su amigo. Hoy parecían de un azul más brillante, quizá estaba muy feliz. Su cabello estaba reluciente, se veía más suave que de costumbre, de un rubio que era más como plateado.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó con una mueca de fastidio, el rubio no dio importancia y se sentó a su lado.- Oye, apártate -se quejó-, la banca es suficientemente grande.

-Oh, pero si he venido a hacerte compañía -Guren lo miró. Esa estúpida sonrisa que llevaba Shinya en los labios le hacía querer golpearlo.

-No necesito compañía. Mucho menos la tuya.

-Ah, eres tan cruel -rio el ojiazul. Nada le quitaba su característico buen humor, ni siquiera los negativos comentarios del pelinegro al que proclamaba su mejor amigo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-El parque es un espacio público, puedo estar aquí sí quiero -respondió.

-Justo frente al lugar donde trabajo, ¿no te parece normal que me pregunte si...?

-Si ¿qué? ¿Si he venido a verte? Desearías tener tanta suerte -su voz era áspera, estaba de mal humor. Y es que no sabía cómo controlar las emociones que disparaba el haber tenido sexo con Mahiru sabiendo que era algo así como propiedad privada y, además, ajena... no sabía cómo decírselo. Tampoco sabía si debía hacerlo.

Llevaba sentado en esa banca una hora o un poco más, esperando justamente a que Shinya saliera a ver qué sucedía y así poder hablarle sobre eso, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Pero estuvo pensando mucho en lo que debería decir y las palabras que tenía que usar... Al final terminó con un leve dolor de cabeza, ningún plan y ahora tenía a su extraño mejor amigo a su lado.

-Eso dices, pero sé que no soportas estar apartado de mi -insistió el menor, hundiendo un dedo en el brazo de Guren, con una sonrisa que al pelinegro se le antojó muy fastidiosa. A veces verlo sonreír tanto le hacía doler las mejillas.

-Me acosté con Mahiru -soltó entonces, después de apartar la mirada hacia el cielo. Llevó las manos a la parte trasera de su cuello y se quedó así.

Pasaron un par de largos segundos hasta que el rubio suspiró. Guren volteó a verlo, para encontrarlo sonriendo aún.

-¡Oh! Mi pequeño Guren ahora es un adulto -celebró el rubio. Pronto el ojiazul envolvió a su amigo en un abrazo, pero el otro lo alejó casi al instante, con una mueca.

-¿Cuál es tu problema sonriendo así? Es tu prometida, idiota -le recordó.

-Dios, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. No estamos casados.

-Aún -insistió Guren.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio abrumador. Y era así por razones distintas para ambos. A Guren se le acababa el tiempo con la chica a la que _amaba_ y a Shinya... Bueno, él perdería su libertad. Convertirse en un hombre casado iba a obligarlo a cambiar; sobre todo al tratarse de Mahiru.

-Aún -coincidió Shinya, sin dejar de sonreír. Se levantó y se alejó un par de pasos.- Disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda. Voy a regresar al trabajo. A menos de que quieras contarme cómo fue -lo molestó. Su sonrisa era permanente.

Después de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia su trabajo. Si Guren hubiera tenido algo a la mano, se lo habría lanzado. Se había preocupado tanto para que, al final, Shinya únicamente le felicitara y se marchara.

-Estúpido Shinya -murmuró cerrando los ojos.

• • •

El tiempo parecía correr muy lentamente. Aún faltaban dos horas para que su turno terminara, sentía que el mundo iba a explotar y él se iba a perder el espectáculo estando encerrado ahí.

-Hiiragi Shinya -lo llamaron-. ¡Hey!

Se podría decir que el aludido volvió en sí, pero eso era solo parcialmente verdad. Su mirada se desplazó de manera perezosa hasta quien le había llamado, encontrándose con los furiosos ojos de Krul Tepes, quien era la dueña del pequeño restaurante.

-¿Si? -preguntó después de unos segundos.

-¡Tienes que servir a seis mesas y no te has movido! -gruñó la mujer. Su cabello era largo y color rosa pálido, tenía un rostro infantil a pesar de tener 22 años bien cumplidos y su baja estatura no le ayudaba para nada a lucir ni un poco mayor.

-Lo siento, es solo que...

-Nada. No sé qué te sucede, pero debes cumplir con... -ella seguía regañándolo, pero el rubio parecía no estar dentro de su cuerpo.

-Si estás comprometido con alguien, aunque no haya amor... ¿Hay reglas? -preguntó distraído.

Krul se quedó mirando a su empleado por un momento, como si estuviera sin palabras repentinamente. Aunque en realidad ella siempre sabía qué decir, nada la sorprendía y probablemente su silencio se debiera a que el menor estaba retrasando los pedidos aún más.

-Hablemos cuando termines de servir.

Shinya suspiró y asintió. De cualquier manera, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar sobre Guren teniendo sexo con Mahiru. De hecho, preferiría mil veces no tener que hacerlo, aunque por su mente seguían pasando miles de frases extrañas referentes a Mahiru con Guren.

"Se siente tan mal. Tan incorrecto" susurró una vocecita en la mente de Shinya. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder un poco, mientras intentaba dispersar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Se dispuso a hacer su trabajo, con la sonrisa ausente en sus labios. Quien lo conociera, diría que algo andaba muy, muy mal.

"Pero nadie me conoce" pensó. Guren vino a su mente, pero lo sacudió fuera de sus pensamientos. Nadie. Ni siquiera Guren. Ni siquiera él mismo.

Nuestra novia no es el problema aquí.

Pensar en Mahiru como su novia se sentía mal. Pensar en Mahiru como novia y amante de Guren, era muchísimo peor. Pero no entendía bien por qué. ¿Esto era impotencia, acaso? Lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿era por no ser suficiente para la que iba a convertirse en su mujer? No podía decidirlo, es que jamás sintió algo así. Quería alejarla de Guren, la quería definitivamente muy, muy lejos del pelinegro.

Cuando terminó su turno, Krul estaba esperándolo en la cocina. Sus delgados brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, sus ojos carmín miraban fijamente a Shinya, quien suspiró y se acercó a su jefa. La expresión molesta en su rostro cambió repentinamente al escuchar el suspiro, es que Shinya jamás suspiraba. Jamás se quejaba. Jamás dejaba de sonreír por tanto tiempo. Jamás hacía preguntas tan tontas como la que le había hecho a la mujer hacía un rato... Y ella acababa de darse cuenta.

-Bien, ¿qué te sucede? -preguntó ella sin perder el tono de su posición jerárquica.

-No me pasa nada -respondió el rubio, con una leve negación de cabeza. Era inútil intentar explicar algo, si no tenía sentido ni siquiera para él.

Ya no era sobre ser novio de Mahiru y que su mejor amigo se hubiera acostado con ella, era sobre Guren por sí mismo. A ese sujeto le encantaba meterse en problemas, Mahiru era un problema... Él había ido muy lejos esta vez.

Quería distancia entre ellos, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento. Faltaba aún dos años hasta que se anunciara su compromiso con la chica ante la sociedad y cuatro o cinco hasta que se unieran en matrimonio. ¿Quién era él para interferir con una felicidad que tenía fecha de caducidad?

-Mientes. Ahora, dímelo -demandó ella. Con un suspiro largo, Shinya cerró los ojos y negó-. Bien, pero al menos promete que arreglarás cualquier cosa que esté en tu cabeza.

-Lo haré.

-Y prométeme que irás a recoger a Mika mañana.

-Lo ha... ¿Qué? -el chico sacudió la cabeza y abrió mucho los ojos.- Lo haré, pero... Mañana es mi día libre, yo...

-¡Te pagaré por ello! Tengo una junta importante mañana -interrumpió Krul-, no tengo manera de ir por él y no puedo dejarlo con cualquiera-. La mujer seguía hablando, pero Shinya ya no prestaba atención.

Krul no tenía que pedirlo dos veces. Shinya conocía a la chica, ella era adicta al trabajo, mantener su cabeza ocupada era lo que ella más ansiaba. Con veintidós años y un hijo de cuatro, con solo tres años viviendo en Japón y dos con un trabajo suficientemente estable... La vida de la pelirrosa no podía ser tan cómoda como aparentaba. Shinya, a sus 16 años, la conoció justo cuando inició el restaurante, en ese entonces Mika se la pasaba en los brazos de su joven madre de 20 años y se negaba a caminar, aunque era capaz de hacerlo -sus pasos eran torpes, pero no se caía-. Siendo madre adolescente, Shinya jamás escuchó a Krul quejarse de algo acerca de su bebé, todo parecía color de rosa. Hasta la fecha.

-Tranquila, lo haré -dijo finalmente Shinya, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Lo recojo en tu casa a las 5?

-Que sea en la de Guren –y así terminó la conversación.

El camino a casa fue relativamente rápido. Al llegar a casa, Shinya no se topó con su prometida, ni con ninguno de sus hermanos adoptivos. Aparentemente Kureto y Seishirou estaban en la oficina con su padre, Shinoa estaba... ¿dónde estaba esa niña? Bueno, no importaba mientras no estuviera haciendo alguna especie de destrozos en su habitación. Parecía que a esa niña le gustaba más estar en la habitación de Shinya que en la suya propia.

Cuando el rubio llegó a su habitación, corroboró que no estuviera ella escondida por ahí y se lanzó a la cama. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su almohada y escuchó un agudo "¡Ay!" que lo hizo levantarse de inmediato. Quitó las sábanas y ahí, encogida y con una sonrisa traviesa, estaba su pequeña hermana adoptiva. Su cabello lila estaba despeinado, a pesar de que lo llevaba amarrado, el marrón rojizo en sus ojos brillaba con diversión.

-¿Qué dem...?

-¡Bu! –gritó ella. A sus cinco años, la niña podía ser bastante astuta sobre sus lugares para esconderse, jamás repetía uno... quizá porque no solía esconderse, usualmente Shinya llegaba para ver cómo la niña brincaba sobre su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Shinya. Estaba cansado, definitivamente no quería jugar con ella, pero... no podía dejarla de lado, esa niña estaba prácticamente educándose sola, ya que sus padres y hermanos estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención. Lo único que ella tenía, era a Shinya, aunque para ser francos, él tampoco le prestaba la atención que Shinoa necesitaba.

-Mahiru me dijo que quería cortar mi cabello. Estoy escondida –explicó la pequeña.

-Quizá sea buena idea, ¿no te hace cosquillas en la cara? –preguntó el mayor, apartando el flequillo del rostro infantil.

-No quiero –negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, pues escóndete en otro lugar, necesito mi cama justo ahora –le dijo alzándola y poniéndola de pie en el suelo.

Shinya se recostó mientras su hermanita curioseaba debajo de su cama. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, estaba cansado, tanto que se quedó dormido y no despertó hasta las 4 de la madrugada. Se estiró un poco, su brazo chocó con el cuerpo dormido de Shinoa. Esa niña no conocía límites. Eso o realmente no quería un corte de cabello.

Con un suspiro se levantó y la tomó en brazos, dispuesto a irla a dejar a su habitación. La niña no se despertó ni siquiera cuando la dejó casi sin cuidado sobre su cama tendida. Volvió a suspirar y la cubrió con una sábana, prendió su luz de noche y salió de ahí. Bajó a la cocina y fue cuando escuchó la puerta principal ser abierta. Apenas era un rumor, pero Shinya lo había escuchado, también escuchó los suaves pasos del intruso. Se apresuró a ir a ver quién era.

No era un ladrón, menos un intruso, solo era Mahiru.

-¿Qué hora es esta para llegar? –preguntó burlón, haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara. Ella peinó su cabello con los dedos, mientras lo miraba con cierto grado de terror.

-Dios, me asustaste –se quejó Mahiru. Su dulce voz bailó en el aire, Shinya no era capaz de decir algo. Podría preguntarle en dónde había estado, pero no le interesaba y además era fácil adivinar que probablemente hubiera pasado la noche con Guren.

Guren. Ese idiota.

-Sube ya –le apresuró el rubio-, papá probablemente despierte pronto, tiene una junta a las 6:00 a.m.

-¿Quién tiene una junta a esa hora?

Shinya se quedó callado una vez más, mientras definía con la mirada la delicada y suave figura de su prometida. La piel de su cuello era invisible justo ahora, por una cortina de cabello cenizo que le impedía a sus ojos llegar a él... Las manos de esa chica eran muy suaves, probablemente aquella zona lo era aún más. Jamás había visto su cuello, no desde atrás. Y Guren probablemente hubiera besado aquél lugar ya.

Estúpido Guren.

Estúpida Mahiru.

Mahiru suspiró y dándose cuenta de que su prometido no diría nada más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su camino por las escaleras.

-Deja a Shinoa en paz –dijo Shinya-. No la obligues a cortar su cabello, ella está feliz así.

-De acuerdo –accedió la chica, volteando a verlo sobre su hombro. Le dedicó una sonrisa que Shinya no pudo devolver.

-Y no vuelvas a acostarte con Guren.

. . .

" _Pensé que estabas feliz de que lo hubiera hecho con mi novia_." Había mandado Guren a Shinya a eso de las 12:30 p.m.

" _Haha ¿ella te lo dice todo_?" Obtuvo en respuesta.

Guren no tenía tiempo para bromas, estaba de mal humor, quería tomar un baño y quizá dormir un poco. Había rendido una prueba que se había llevado absolutamente toda su fuerza.

" _No te metas en mis asuntos_." Le envió Guren.

No hubo respuesta, hecho que extrañó al pelinegro. Quizá era mejor así, en realidad prefería mil veces no discutir con Shinya, pues sabía que al final el único que acababa de mal humor era él, ya que el rubio era inmune a los sentimientos negativos.

El día pasó lentamente. A pesar de que no lo admitiría ni siquiera para si mismo, Guren estuvo revisando su celular sin parar durante toda la tarde. ¿Por qué Shinya no le había respondido ya? ¿por qué no estaba siendo tan molesto como siempre? ¿por qué no había caído de sorpresa en su casa como lo hacía todo el tiempo? ¿por qué no le había llamado? Fue entonces cuando abrió su conversación con él.

" _No te metas en mis asuntos_ "

La palabra " _visto"_ le hacía a Guren sentir nauseas. ¿Lo estaba ignorando?

Su última conexión fue a las 3:49 p.m. o sea hacía menos de diez minutos.

No quería perder su "dignidad" mandando otro mensaje, pero es que él no lo había dicho enserio. La mayoría del tiempo, Guren solo hablaba por hablar, ni siquiera sentía algo negativo por Shinya, ¡era su mejor amigo! El único que lo aguantaba... ¿quizá eso había terminado? Imposible. Imposible, imposible.

" _No lo decía enserio, ¿dónde te metist...?"_ comenzó a escribir, pero borró de inmediato las palabras y en lugar de eso le llamó.

El teléfono timbró cuatro veces hasta que lo atendieron.

- _Hola, Guren..._ -el aludido casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de su amigo frente a él. Sonaba alegre, mucho.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me ignoras? -atacó de inmediato el pelinegro, pero se arrepintió al instante.

- _Ah, ¿te refieres al mensaje? No tenía nada que decir_ _-_ una suave risa flotó a través de la linea-. _Estoy llegando a tu casa, ¡sorpresa! ¡ábrenos!_

 _-_ ¿Nos?

- _Ah, lo olvidaba... ¡Saluda, Mika!_ -el sonido en el teléfono fue molesto mientras Shinya se encargaba de acomodarlo en las pequeñas manos del niño.

- _¡Sorpresa! Hola, Gureeeeeeeen_ -saludó el menor.

Guren conocía a ese niño y podía decirse que le agradaba, le agradaba mucho, de hecho. Era diferente a otros niños que conocía: atento, inteligente, tranquilo, amable y con una gran y sincera sonrisa. La verdad es que sus preguntas no le molestaban en absoluto, incluso cuando estaba en los _terribles cuatro_ y su curiosidad le ganaba todo el tiempo.

-Hola, Mika... ¿podrías pasarme a Shinya?

 _-¡Si! Ten, para ti._

- _Ah, Guren, ¡al menos charla con él!_ -se quejó Shinya.

-Pudiste avisarme, ¿sabes? -gruñó el pelinegro. En realidad tener a Shinya y a Mika en su casa, incluso de sorpresa, no era ningún problema para él, pero no podía aceptarlo.

- _Si te avisaba, no sería sorpresa._

Por supuesto que no.

Cuando Shinya llegó, con Mikaela tomado de su mano, Guren tenía puesto el pijama, no podía seguir soportando los jeans y la camisa que había llevado a la escuela. Nadie debería ir a la escuela un sábado, mucho menos a rendir exámenes.

-Oh, te ves como... -inició Shinya, luego le dio un rápido vistazo a Mika, que veía a ambos chicos con atención- Te ves realmente muy mal.

El pequeño rubio rió, mientras se abalanzaba hacia las piernas del pelinegro y las abrazaba. Así era él. Siempre fue así, desde la primera vez que Shinya lo llevó a su casa, Mikaela había abrazado a Guren tan pronto como lo veía.

-Hola, hola -dijo el niño.

-Hola, Mika -murmuró en respuesta, poniendo una mano sobre su cabello y lanzándole una mirada llena de cansancio a su mejor amigo, una que le avisaba completamente que no estaba de humor para sus comentarios usuales.

-Hoy vinimos a ver tus postres -anunció el rubio mayor, tomando al niño en brazos y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Dijiste que veníamos a asaltarlo -dijo Mika, con el ceño fruncido.

-Me refería a quitarle sus galletas.

-Ah -murmuró el niño-. Pero Guren jamás compra galletas.

Pero quizá Guren si lo había hecho esta vez. No era fan de los dulces, Shinya sabía eso a la perfección. También sabía que a veces, cuando tenía un buen día, Guren compraba algunas cosas dulces para él. Shinya amaba los dulces y era el culpable de que hubiera siempre mermeladas en casa del pelinegro... Y como Guren recientemente había tenido un buen día...

" _Acostarse con mi hermana-prometida debería haber sido lo suficientemente bueno como para... ¡BINGO!_ " Pensaba Shinya, ignorando los escalofríos que cruzaron su cuerpo por menos de medio segundo, mientras buscaba las galletas en la alacena; luego habían aparecido repentinamente en su rango de visión.

La sorpresa en el rostro infantil era tan grande que Shinya no pudo evitar sonreír más de lo usual.

-Galletas -susurró el niño a la oreja de Shinya, con miedo de que la caja de galletas desapareciera si lo decía demasiado alto.

-Galletas -confirmó quien lo llevaba en brazos.

Guren observaba a los dos rubios intercambiar palabras en voz baja, cada uno con una sonrisa diferente. Emoción en los ojos de Mika y ternura en los de Shinya. Ese al que llamaba su mejor amigo era buenísimo con los niños, probablemente porque le encantaban.

El pelinegro bufó. Shinya era totalmente lo opuesto a él cuando se trataba de infantes. No era que a Guren no le gustaran, de hecho le encantaban y la idea de tener algún día una familia... Sencillamente era algo que él siempre había deseado. Una casa, quizá un perro -aunque le gustaban más los gatos-, una esposa -ojalá Mahiru- y niños. Muchos niños. O quizá uno. El punto es que él realmente quería que alguien le llamara " _papá_ ".

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Guren, una que Shinya pudo ver a escondidas, de reojo. Le gustaba ver a su amigo sonreír así... Es que casi nunca lo hacía.

" _Es que me fastidia mucho verte._ " Le explicaba su amigo cada que le preguntaba por qué no sonreía más.

Shinya sabía que eso no podía ser verdad. Guren le había dicho algunas veces que eran mejores amigos, los mejores amigos no se fastidian tanto, ¿verdad que no? Por supuesto que no.

Pero Guren era un gruñón, era orgulloso y un completo idiota y por eso jamás accedería a sonreírle con facilidad.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sonriendo como si estuviera bajo un hechizo, quizá un encantamiento.

" _Bueno, es que soy encantador._ " Diría Shinya. Guren lo conocía bien, era un hablador, le gustaba tentar a la gente, incomodarla, hacerla sonrojarse. Pero Guren ya no se sonrojaba fácilmente, a diferencia de cuando era más joven. Mucho menos por las encantadoras, pero vacías palabras de su mejor amigo.

" _No sonrío por ti, idiota_ " le respondió mentalmente a las imaginarias palabras de Shinya.

Los minutos volaban, antes de darse cuenta, Shinya estaba medio dormido, acostado en la alfombra de la sala. Mika estaba ya dormido a su lado, usando sus brazos doblados como almohada.

Guren suspiró.

Era como tener a dos niños, ¿no? El buró que había puesto junto a su sillón estaba lleno de envolturas de galletas, dos vasos de leche casi vacíos yacían en medio del desastre.

El pelinegro se levantó para llevar aquello a la basura, seguramente ambos rubios buscarían su bebida al despertar, así que dejó la leche ahí. Eran casi las 5, ¿cómo habían logrado comer tanto y dormirse en menos de una hora? Con el niño era fácil de entender, solo tenía 4 años, necesitaba una siesta, pero Shinya tenía 18 años y él no tomaba siestas. Nunca. Pero no iba a despertarlo ahora que había decidido tomar una.

Al volver a la sala, decidió acostar a Mika en el sillón, él estaría más cómodo ahí. Lo levantó entre sus brazos y se quedó quieto por un momento, observando las pacíficas facies del menor. Una débil sonrisa estaba brillando en los labios dormidos de Mika.

No se dio cuenta cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando al niño durmiendo entre sus brazos. Suaves rizos rubios lucían desordenados en su cabeza.

Su cabello no era totalmente rizado, quizá solo las puntas... Pero definitivamente no era lacio. El que si era lacio era el de Shinya, quien poseía un color rubio más pálido, casi blanco, con destellos plateados. Los ojos azules de Mika tampoco eran iguales a los de su amigo, los del niño eran claros, pero no tanto como los de Shinya, que lo eran mucho más.

Recostó a Mikaela sobre el sillón y luego se sentó en el espacio libre. Sus ojos se posaron sobre Shinya. No había manera de que él lo cargara y llevara a otro lugar, no porque pesara demasiado, pero Shinya probablemente exageraría todo y lo molestaría mucho.

Por un par de segundos, Guren se quedó mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo. Su mirada paseaba por el lacio y desordenado cabello, su nariz, delgada, pequeña, casi como la de un niño. Su piel era blanquísima, también era suave, incluso más que la de Mahiru, aunque jamás se lo diría. Sus labios no eran muy gruesos, pero tampoco muy delgados, eran de un color extraño, un rosa que no había visto en otro lugar. Quizá tan suaves como su piel.

Los párpados le pesaban, su vista aún clavada en Shinya... El cansancio pronto comenzó a pesar más, mientras seguía viendo al rubio que dormía en su alfombra.

Sus manos. Las manos de Shinya. Eran pequeñas para ser de un chico de 18, aunque si eran más grandes que las de las chicas de su clase. Esto lo había pensado ya antes, muchísimas veces, pero siempre sentía la misma culpa: Shinya era hermoso, como una muñeca de porcelana, una bien hecha. Sus facciones eran finas, su cuerpo también, a pesar de que acostumbraba hacer ejercicio. También había pensado en la palabra "precioso", pero eso sonaba aún peor en su cabeza.

Mientras el sueño comenzaba a llevarlo a través de la oscuridad, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Shinya sosteniendo al niño. Luego lo suplantó Mahiru. Luego Shinya. Todo daba vueltas, era muy confuso.

¿Cómo se vería Mahiru sosteniendo a un niño?

" _No tan bien como..."_ Comenzó a pensar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

-Ese idiota... -susurró justo un segundo antes de caer dormido.

-¡Guren! -un grito lo hizo despertar. Un par de ojos carmesí lo miraban de cerca, flequillo rosa pálido y un rostro algo infantil se sacudían a causa de la risa que salía de los labios de la madre de Mikaela.

-¿Cómo...? -empezaba Guren, pero ella no le dio tiempo de continuar.

-Shinya me dejó entrar -respondió a la pregunta no formulada.- Gracias por cuidar a Mikaela.

El pelinegro gruñó, torciendo los labios. ¿Había dormido mucho? Volteó a ver el reloj, eran las 5:30 p.m. y al buscar a Mika en el lugar donde lo había dejado, se dio cuenta de que lo tenía despierto, pero aún adormilado, sobre sus piernas. Parpadeó un par de cientos de veces, los ojos del niño chocaron con los suyos y una suave y perezosa sonrisa se acomodó en los labios infantiles.

-Tenía frío -dijo Mika, acurrucándose contra el torso de Guren, como si estuviera dando una explicación y pidiendo perdón al mismo tiempo.

Demonios, por eso Krul reía, Guren se negaba a cargarlo frente a la mujer, incluso frente a Shinya. Probablemente él también había estado riéndose o algo por el estilo. El pelinegro siempre alegó que no le gustaban los niños, incluso que le causaban alergia, aunque la verdad era todo lo contrario y Shinya lo sabía.

" _Ah, si eres muy amable en el fondo, Guren_ " canturrearía su mejor amigo.

Y Guren, con seguridad y alegría, le propinaría un buen golpe.

• • •

" _Holaaaaa~_ "

" _Gureeeeen~ ¿adivina quién está en tu sala?_ "

" _Despierta ya, ¡sorpresa!_ "

Esos y otros cientos de mensajes provenientes de la misma persona le hacían a Guren sentirse más y más irritado.

Maldito sea Shinya y el día en que Guren le había dado una copia de la llave de su casa. El maldito celular no dejaba de timbrar y el pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que levantarse a encarar al molesto rubio que había irrumpido en su casa en la madrugada.

-Maldita sea, Shinya, son las 4 de la mañana... -se quejó Guren mientras se acercaba a la figura de Shinya que era iluminada por la lámpara de lectura bajo la que se había acomodado-. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-Ah, ¡vine a saludarte, amigo mío! -rió el rubio, alzando el rostro y ofreciéndole una sonrisa al otro.

-Bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora vete -ordenó Guren.

-No puedo dormir -respondió Shinya. Su voz era repentinamente muy pesada, arrastraba las palabras y debajo de sus ojos, al mirarlo con detenimiento, Guren pudo ver unas ojeras muy marcadas.

Guren suspiró y le hizo una seña con la mano, para que lo siguiera.


	2. Capítulo II

El silencio reinaba en la oscuridad de la habitación de Guren. Por suerte el pelinegro tenía una cama suficientemente grande como para compartirla. Realmente no le molestaba dormir junto a Shinya, lo habían hecho desde que eran niños y usualmente lanzaba a Shinya hacia el suelo en algún punto de la noche.

Eran las 5:20 cuando el rubio por fin pudo caer dormido, pero Guren no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos a pesar de que había estado ansiando hacerlo desde que leyó el primer mensaje de su amigo. Sabía que en realidad prefería que fuera así, prefería perder el sueño una noche en lugar de añadir una más a las noches de insomnio de Shinya.

El reloj marcó las 5:57 y Shinya abrió los ojos abruptamente, su frente perlada de sudor frío y su respiración ligeramente agitada. Guren, que había estado observándolo desde el otro extremo de la cama, se sobresaltó.

Una sonrisa asomó en los labios del rubio y soltó una risa ligera.

-¿Qué tan malo fue? -preguntó el pelinegro. Usualmente hacía esa pregunta, porque sabía que era la única manera de que Shinya dejara de lado aquella sonrisa tan estúpida en su rostro que intentaba engañarlo como un "no fue nada".

-No lo sé -su voz apenas era un susurro, como Guren había previsto, la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio desapareció.

-Del uno al diez -insistió Guren.

-¿Diez es muy malo? -preguntó Shinya, elevando la vista, como pensativo.

-Y uno es casi nada -completó Guren. Ambos asintieron.

-Ocho.

-¿Ocho? ¿Hace cuanto no duermes bien? -preguntó suspirando.

-Desde el sábado, cuando recogí a Mika -respondió Shinya.

-¡Eso fue hace dos semanas, Shinya!

-No, son doce días -corrigió el otro con una sonrisa-. Estoy bien.

-¿Cuánto has dormido en estas dos semanas?

-Doce días -le recordó el rubio-. He dormido casi 16 horas, han sido buenos días, pero hoy...

-¿Pasó algo hoy?

-Déjame terminar, Guren -rió Shinya, envolviéndose completamente con las sábanas, solo sus ojos estaban descubiertos, para poder observar a su amigo. Guren se quedó callado.

-¡Habla!

-Solo tuve una pesadilla -un suspiro acompañó sus palabras-. Esa que tengo cada medio siglo.

-¿Un recuerdo? -inquirió el pelinegro. Su mejor amigo se encogió de hombros, acto que era apenas notorio con su cuerpo envuelto en sabanas.

-No podría decirlo, mi memoria está muy borrosa sobre eso... Ya no sé qué es real -Shinya se encogió de hombros una vez más y luego quitó las sábanas de la parte superior de su cuerpo, las dejó solamente cubriendo de su cintura hacia abajo.

-¿Quieres contarme?

-Tengo cinco años y mi casa está incendiándose -murmuró-. Sé que esa parte es real. Mi padre me saca de ahí, pero sé que eso es falso.

-¿Ves a tu madre? Dijiste que había algo que no sabías si era real o no... ¿Tiene que ver con ella?

-Esta vez no. ¿Sabes? quizá sea siete y no ocho -sonrió y suspiró-. Ah, es tu culpa que me equivoque con los números, por ser tan atento y amable conmigo cuando es así de temprano...

-Idiota -gruñó Guren-. Estarás bien. Intenta dormir más.

Shinya rió y luego se giró para quedar bocabajo, el pelinegro se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. El rubio estaba intentando dormir nuevamente, aunque sabía que difícilmente lograría cerrar los ojos por más de diez minutos.

Guren se quedó dormido. Solo quedaba una hora para que tuviera que despertar e ir a la escuela... Shinya también debía ir, aunque no lo obligaría si él quería quedarse a dormir un poco más. No iban a la misma escuela, si no, el pelinegro probablemente sabría exactamente cuánto llevaba su amigo así. Aunque usualmente el rubio lo acosaba por teléfono, le contaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de su día... Pero nunca... No había mencionado esto desde aquél sábado, ¿sería su culpa?

¿Era Guren un mal amigo? ¿Shinya no confiaba en él? Con esas preguntas en la cabeza, Guren durmió hasta las 6:30 a.m., y despertó para encontrar la cama vacía.

• • •

La noche estaba alargándose más y más. Shinya, enredado en sábanas azul pálido, observaba a Guren durmiendo. Su rostro se veía tan relajado, parecía estar lleno de paz.

La luz de la luna alumbraba por un hueco entre la cortina y el marco de la ventana, era apenas un delgado haz de luz, pero daba en el rostro de Guren, que yacía bocarriba.

Shinya se acostó de lado, para poder observar a su amigo. Paseó la vista por su frente, que esta vez no estaba deformada por fruncir el ceño, luego su nariz, delgada, sus labios, su barbilla... Los dedos del rubio trazaron un camino desde su cien hasta la linea de la mandíbula, acarició lenta y suavemente aquel recorrido y suspiró.

Mentirle a Guren se sentía mal. Muy, muy mal, pero no quería preocuparlo demasiado, él ya tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar como para cargar con el hecho de que Shinya era incapaz de dormir. El rubio sabía que estaba mal, que algo así no debía dejarse pasar tan simplemente, pero tenía miedo.

-Quizá fueron ocho horas, Guren... -le contó mientras en el reloj marcaban las 6:20 a.m.- No digas que no te dije.

" _Eres tú quien está dormido y no escuchó"_ pensó mientras volvía a acariciar la mejilla de su amigo.

Como si el tacto le quemara, alejó la mano, como si se diera cuenta repentinamente de lo que hacía. A Guren no le gustaba que lo tocaran demasiado... A menos que se tratara de Mahiru.

Mahiru. Era tan irreal su nombre, que ella estuviera en esa situación en la vida de ambos.

Pocas veces habían salido los tres juntos, usualmente eso sucedía cuando Shinya apenas le presentó a su prometida. Ella se ganó rápidamente el camino hacia la confianza del pelinegro. Decir que Shinya no sintió nada similar a los celos, sería mentir. Y la mentira sería realmente enorme. Pero se acostumbró, también se acostumbró a que su mejor amigo de repente hablara o preguntara sobre Mahiru, aunque eso era algo inusual, Guren era muy reservado.

Recordó entonces el día en que Mahiru le dijo a Guren que estaba prometida en matrimonio a Shinya. El pelinegro reaccionó de una manera muy chistosa, según le había contado su hermana-prometida, pero la verdad es que a Shinya le había tocado ver algo muy distinto. Ese mismo día había ido Guren a buscar a Shinya al trabajo.

" _Perdón_ " se había repetido unas cinco veces en los labios de Guren. Shinya ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería, luego llegó la parte mala. Algo sobre la confianza y que eran mejores amigos

" _Me obligarán a casarme, ni siquiera me llevo bien con ella_ " había dicho Shinya con una sonrisa, intentando calmar a Guren, que seguía hablando. Sus palabras primero iban llenas de culpa, luego comenzó a convertirse en enojo, hasta que llegó la ira.

No hablaron por cerca de tres días.

Fue la primera vez que dejaron de hablar por tanto tiempo. Al término del tercer día, Guren le llamó al rubio, invitándolo a jugar un nuevo videojuego. No hablaron más del tema, ambos estaban arrepentidos de algo. Hicieron una promesa silenciosa de no dejar que Mahiru o cualquier otra chica los separara.

Dejó de pensar en el pasado y se concentró en el presente. Se concentró en la paz reinante en la habitación, en la respiración suave y acompasada de su acompañante. En las largas pestañas que adornaban un par de ojos dormidos. En la pálida piel del chico recostado a su lado. Shinya se descubrió a si mismo deseando ser capaz de verlo así toda su vida, deseando esconderlo y que nadie mas que él tuviera este privilegio.

Debía estar volviéndose loco.

El rubio rió sin saber la razón, tan solo sintió que debía hacerlo. Un momento más de contemplar a su amigo durmiendo y luego sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que Guren se levantaba a las 6:30, eso era en cinco minutos.

Shinya se levantó y se fue a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar café. A Guren le gustaba tomar café todo el tiempo. Al ojiazul no le gustaba, pero hoy iba a tomar un poco, sentía que lo necesitaba.

Conocía la cocina como si fuera suya, podría preparar lo que sea hasta con los ojos cerrados. Quizá tendría que abrirlos para encontrar la sal, porque Guren siempre la cambiaba de lugar. Encendió la cafetera y fue a buscar las tazas. Sabía que estaban limpias, pero aún así las lavó y las dejó junto al aparato que comenzaba a soltar vapor y liberar un aroma amargo y embriagante.

Shinya disfrutaba el olor del café, pero su paladar estaba hecho para dulces.

-Ah, sabía que no tenía tanta suerte -la voz de Guren sonaba rasposa, claramente tenía la garganta seca-. Sigues aquí, ¿eh?

Definitivamente al pelinegro no le molestaba en absoluto la presencia de su amigo, de hecho, siempre era mejor tenerlo revoloteando por las mañanas, porque le recordaba que debía mantenerse despierto y no volver a dormir y faltar a clases.

-Ah, eres peor por las mañanas, ¿no? -sonrió Shinya. Guren se dejó caer sobre una silla, mientras el rubio le servía su taza de café, luego se sirvió a si mismo y se sentó frente a su mejor amigo.

-Tengo leche con chocolate en... -ofreció Guren, pero Shinya negó y dio un trago a su taza de café negro.

La bebida quemó su lengua y luego todo el camino bajando por su garganta. Era amargo, muy, muy amargo. Vio a Guren observarlo, pero no dijo ni hizo nada.

-Idiota, hasta yo le pongo azúcar -comentó el pelinegro al ver la mueca en el rostro contrario, sus orbes púrpura estaban inundadas en un sentimiento que Shinya no había visto jamás. No lo identificó y no quiso hacerlo, tampoco.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa muy débil y entonces dio otro sorbo, esta vez sin mueca alguna y con su mirada fija en la de Guren.

Definitivamente el día iba a ser largo. No porque el tener a Shinya solo en su casa le desagradara, sino por todo lo contrario. Los ojos de Shinya intentaban brillar como siempre, pero su brillo estaba algo apagado por las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Obviamente estaba cansado. Guren no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por el rubio; después de todo, eran mejores amigos.

No iba a mentir, pudo relajarse y distraerse mientras estaba en la escuela, pero cada cierto tiempo volvía a su mente la imagen de Shinya por la madrugada, la mirada de la que fue testigo cuando aquellos ojos azul cielo se abrieron después de la pesadilla que tuvo.

El terror puro había invadido el par azul, desmesuradamente abiertos, bañados en urgencia por buscar un lugar seguro. Pero como tiene como costumbre, Shinya había escondido aquello. Antes Guren solía pensar que los malos ratos eran solo fugaces en su amigo, que se desvanecían al 100% justo después de aparecer y hacerle pensar un momento. Pero no, ahora sabía que solo los suprimía, los escondía de todos.

Mierda, Shinya apenas había logrado dormir unos veinte minutos.

Su última clase del día terminó y Guren estuvo tentado a mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero inmediatamente imaginó a Shinya molestándolo por preocuparse y mejor se puso en camino hacia su casa.

"Gureeeen~ ¿te gustan las sorpresas?" Vaya, Shinya había leído su mente o algo así.

"¿Qué? ¿Me darás una?" Envió Guren.

"Quizá..."

"No me gustan. Pero está bien mientras no hayas incendiado mi casa" respondió el pelinegro.

La respuesta no llegó. No llegó en ese momento ni cinco minutos después, sino hasta quince minutos luego.

"Qué cruel." Fue lo que obtuvo.

Guren frunció el ceño. Quizá exageraba. Eran palabras que Shinya usaba todo el tiempo, pero juraría que el tono en el mensaje era más seco. Releyó los últimos mensajes y después suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

"Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito... Es algo que se dice en la televisión, ¿no?" Se disculpó.

"Supongo... Hehe~ Quizá derretí el cucharón de plástico... Pero esa no es la sorpresa~"

Realmente escaseaba su paciencia. No es que tuviera un cariño especial por la cuchara, pero vaya Dios a saber qué demonios se le había ocurrido a Shinya.

Cuando llegó a su casa, el olor a curry llegó hasta él en cuanto abrió la puerta. Esa era una buena sorpresa. Y sobre todo, valía la pena perder un cucharón de plástico por el curry de Shinya.

-Sorpresa -la voz de Shinya iba acercándose, pero aún no lo veía-. Tu comida favorita -mientras decía eso, cruzó el arco de la cocina hacia la sala y finalmente apareció en el recibidor, con una brillante sonrisa.

-Gracias -se limitó a decir, aunque estudió rápidamente el semblante del rubio. Parecía estar bien, aunque las ojeras bajo sus ojos seguían presentes.

-Ah, seré una buena esposa -dijo Shinya con orgullo, una sonrisa aún más brillante que antes y los ojos cerrados.

-Idiota -murmuró Guren, mientras se adelantaba hacia la cocina.

Shinya rió ligeramente y después lo siguió sin decir nada más.

El día en que Shinya preparó curry quedó cada vez más lejos al pasar el tiempo. Pronto había transcurrido una semana entera, luego la segunda y Guren había apenas recibido un par de mensajes diarios del rubio. Estaba algo preocupado, pero no lo suficiente como para ir a buscarlo. Había preguntado un par de veces cómo se encontraba y Shinya había dicho que había estado durmiendo muy bien desde aquella última noche en su casa.

La verdad era que no recordaba bien esa noche. O sea, sabía cómo había funcionado todo, habían comido el curry de Shinya, luego comenzaron a ver películas y ordenaron pizzas a eso de las 8:30 p.m. y Shinya apenas había probado una rebanada cuando se quedó dormido. Sentado. En su sofá. A su lado. Lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hasta que su cabeza quedó recostada sobre su regazo y no tuvo suficiente coraje como para apartarlo. Cuando comenzó a sentirse cansado, decidió levantarse y acomodarlo adecuadamente, pero en cuanto se puso de pié, Shinya se despertó. Con la televisión aún prendida, pero las luces apagadas, la piel de Shinya parecía emitir también su propia luz, relucía en medio de la noche. Guren pensó en cómo se veía bajo la luz de la luna, podía recordar algunas noches en las que salían juntos y caminaban a través de la noche para ir a la casa del pelinegro. La luna era gentil con el rubio, lo hacía lucir absolutamente increíble y el de orbes moradas había dejado de sentir culpa por pensar así.

No es que ahora aceptara con total tranquilidad el hecho de que sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban al mismo lugar, era que ahora tenía otro blanco en su mente. Un blanco de ojos marrón rojizo, piel lechosa y largos cabellos cenizos.

Mahiru también era hermosa.

Y pensar que una mujer era hermosa, para un chico como Guren, estaba bien. Era lo esperado, ¿no? Estaba sano y además era heterosexual, ¿no? Entonces estaba bien pensar en Mahiru de esa manera. Incluso si pensaba que su prometido lo era también.

" _Pero de una manera más pura, menos angelical, pero igual de embriagadora y mágica_ " pensaba algunas veces Guren. Es que Mahiru le parecía irreal, casi como su hubiera sido fabricada con el propósito de ser bella. Shinya era más natural, sus rasgos habían sido escogidos al azar.

Admitir la belleza de un hombre, aún siendo hombre, no le quitaba nada. Tenía derecho a apreciar la belleza en el mundo. Estaba firmemente convencido de eso... Algunas veces, pues en otras ocasiones, comenzaba a sentirse culpable.

Y a pesar de que una cosa había llevado a otra, a pesar de que, mientras Shinya dormía sobre sus piernas, en su mente se mantenía la imagen de Mahiru... ahora que tenía a Shinya mirándolo adormilado, con el labio inferior levemente abultado y con la apariencia de un inocente niño que había sido interrumpido en su siesta, su cabeza se llenó de garabatos. Hubiera sonreído de no ser porque él tenía un control especializado sobre sus sonrisas. Hubiera suspirado si no hubiese olvidado respirar. Hubiera llorado de no ser por la sonrisa burlona del rubio, que le hizo volver a la tierra de un golpe.

" _¿No me miras mucho, Guren?_ " había canturreado el que acababa de despertar.

El aludido bufó y lo invitó a seguir durmiendo en su cama.

Después venía la parte borrosa, en su habitación. Había estado sumergido dentro de un silencio bastante ruidoso, Shinya tenía los ojos casi cerrados, respiraba tranquilo, parecía estar dormido, pero podía verlo sonreír de vez en cuando. Es que Guren seguía observándolo, es que él quería burlarse por ello, es que no estaba totalmente dormido. El pelinegro comenzó a preguntarse si él dormiría realmente hoy, si Shinya podría tener un sueño profundo.

Después se quedó dormido él mismo. Pasaron veinte minutos en el reloj de su habitación y despertó. Shinya estaba dormido, pero jadeaba. Su cuerpo estaba casi relajado, pero su rostro no. Él estaba inmóvil, pero sus lágrimas bajaban para encontrar la muerte cuando la piel de Shinya se terminaba.

Y lo abrazó.

Eso no fue lo único, Shinya correspondió ese abrazo. Lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar en sueños. Guren no fue capaz de dormir hasta que el llanto del rubio acabó, dejándolo totalmente relajado y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Era como si de repente estuviera teniendo un buen sueño.

Las cosas se ponen más confusas mientras Guren comienza a perder la consciencia y se hunde en un manto de oscuridad pesado y bien conocido. Ese que Shinya batallaba para encontrar.

" _Guren..._ " escucha a Shinya balbucear, pero no puede estar seguro de que realmente lo haya dicho, tampoco sabe cuanto más dijo, y cuando sus cansados ojos se posan sobre el rostro de su amigo, se da cuenta de que está dormido. Él también está a un segundo de quedarse dormido, pero...

Shinya le ha llamado en sueños. ¿Eso qué significa?

Ni idea. No importa, tiene sueño y finalmente cae dormido. Era una suerte que no hiciera calor, de ser así, abrazar a Shinya hubiera sido el mismísimo infierno, pues el rubio se quedó enganchado a Guren por toda la noche.

Bien, quizá si podía recordarlo con algunos detalles. Pensándolo bien... Los recuerdos están bien grabados en su memoria, pero aún así siente una confusión enorme al recordarlo. Es que algo no cuadra, algo falta y a pesar de que los hechos parecen tener una cronología bastante lógica, algo le dice a Guren que no puede pensar que eso ha sido todo.

No puede ser así, no cuando parece que, últimamente, Shinya no quiere estar cerca.

-¿En qué piensas? -el dulce sonido de una femenina voz le llega a los oídos, como una canción. Lo despertó abruptamente de un sueño en vigilia. Mahiru está justo frente a él, su rostro a unos treinta centímetros le sonreía.

-En nada -respondió Guren.

" _En Shinya_ " había respondido su mente.

-Sonreías y de repente estás tan serio... no me mientas -pidió la chica, mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre Guren, en el mismo sillón en el que hacía dos semanas había estado con Shinya durmiendo sobre su regazo.

-Definitivamente no sonreía -negó el pelinegro. Su novia hizo un puchero y besó sus labios por un segundo, como si intentara convencerlo de hablar, pero Guren no iba a decirle que había estado recordando a su hermano adoptivo y prometido.

" _Aunque no tiene nada de malo, es mi mejor amigo_ " pensó.

Mahiru repartía besos sobre su rostro, dejando muchos sobre sus labios, hasta que finalmente se decidió a besarlo por más tiempo, profundizando el beso, acariciando su cabello. La lengua femenina delineaba con una exquisita lentitud el labio inferior de Guren. Sus suaves y pequeñas manos comenzaron a deshacerse de la trampa de los botones de la camisa de su amante.

Pero Guren la detuvo.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó él, dejando a Mahiru con una confusión creciente en su interior.

• • •

Mantener la mente ocupada siempre es bueno. Está activa y puedes concentrarte en lo que tú prefieras, alejarte de lo que no te gusta y ver solo aquello que te hace feliz. O bueno, lo que no te hace sentir preocupado, incómodo, asustado o infeliz.

Incluso cuando prefería no decirlo en voz alta, Shinya estaba asustado. Asustado de Guren... O algo así. En realidad temía haber molestado a su mejor amigo, pues la última noche que pasó en su casa... Bueno, solo no quería ser una molestia.

Entonces, si, estaba evitando al pelinegro. Lo evitaba sutilmente, no había dejado de escribirle uno o dos mensajes al día, pero no hacía plática ni se pasaba por su casa para ver qué hacía. Lo evitaba por el miedo de cómo pudiera ser recibido cuando se vieran nuevamente, no quería que Guren pensara que abusaba de su hospitalidad. Además, estaba durmiendo excelente desde aquella noche, quizá por todo lo que había sucedido en la cama de Guren, que no es necesariamente algo erótico... El solo sentirse protegido, que alguien le quería y se preocupaba por él, le había hecho descansar así de bien hasta ahora.

Shinya se conocía a si mismo bastante bien y sabía que si simplemente se dedicaba a evadirlo, no funcionaría. Necesitaba algo que le distrajera y fue cuando Mahiru apareció.

Unos días después de que Shinya regresara a casa, su hermana-prometida lo había cazado en medio de la noche, en la sala. La conversación fue más bien corta y casi sin sentido. El rubio no sabía por qué había dicho algunas cosas y la chica no sabía cómo interpretar los silencios y sonrisas del ojiazul.

" _No volviste a casa la otra noche, ¿dormiste con Guren?_ " La pregunta de Mahiru llevaba un sabor a inocencia que a Shinya le hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho. Repentinamente se sentía algo mal por haber pasado la noche en cama de Guren, incluso si era algo completamente habitual.

" _Si... Lo siento_ " murmuró en respuesta.

" _¿Por qué lo sientes?_ " La voz de la chica y después su risa quedaron flotando, sus palabras fueron arrastradas al abismo por un silencio que calaba.

Como única respuesta, una sonrisa bastante extraña se posó en los labios de Shinya, al mismo tiempo en que su mirada viajó hacia su regazo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, pero fueron larguísimos para ambos, a pesar de que el minutero no cambió.

Shinya intentó reír, quitarle seriedad a un asunto del que no se había dado cuenta de que era grave. Ni siquiera podía afirmar lo que era, pero sabía que estaba ahí, lo sentía.

" _Necesito que me ayudes con algo de mi tarea..._ " Repentinamente el tono de voz de ella había cambiado, sonaba hasta algo seco, era seria y la sonrisa, que quiso pasar como dulce, era más bien amarga.

Y así acabó en esta posición, leyendo el día entero y revisando reportes que su futura esposa debería entregar en los próximos días. En un principio, se suponía que eran solamente seis, pero luego vinieron las ediciones que había hecho Mahiru y luego reportes nuevos. Así se cubrieron dos semanas enteras revisando la tarea de la chica, cosa que le ayudó bastante a dejar de pensar en la noche que pasó con su mejor amigo y olvidar e ignorar el impulso de llamarlo.

Dos semanas. Dos largas semanas en las que, entre tarea y la ayuda que brindaba, no se había dado cuenta de lo angustiado que se sentía. Pero ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, después de terminar de revisar por última vez el último ensayo... Todo se le vino encima.

La angustia y la culpa anidaron en su pecho y no pudo alejarla por un rato, es que ni siquiera se movió. Tragó en seco, produciendo un sonido que pensó sería menos audible y luego sacudió la cabeza. No. Shinya Hiiragi no se desanimaba, no se angustiaba y nunca dejaba de sonreír. Tenía que mantenerse así.

"¿Por qué te sientes culpable?"

No dejó a su mente seguir ese camino, se levantó y decidió salir a caminar. Justo cuando iba a salir, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una muy enojada Mahiru, caminando con pesadez, azotando cada paso.

-¿Estás bien? -una pregunta bastante estúpida, era obvio que ella estaba molesta, quizá furiosa.

-Será mejor que hables con tu amigo, está siendo insoportable -fue lo único que dijo ella, antes de correr hacia su habitación.

¿Guren? Shinya se sintió extrañado, ellos nunca discutían, eran algo así como demasiado perfectos y aparentemente encajaban muy bien uno con el otro... Cosa que le causaba a Shinya una punzada en el pecho, quizá en el corazón. ¿Quién sabe? Después de esa noche, ya no estaba seguro de nada.

" _¿Te sientes culpable por algo que no hiciste?_ " La voz en su mente amaba torturarlo con preguntas tontas. El rubio suspiró.

Tendría que ir a ver cómo se encontraba Guren, ¿no? Sabía lo irracional que podían ser ñas chicas, sobre todo Mahiru, que amaba tener todo en perfecto orden, seguramente el pelinegro habría modificado alguno de los planes de ella... Usualmente su mejor amigo dejaría todo por complacer a la chica, pero si algo se lo estaba impidiendo en este momento... ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Algo le había molestado? ¿Sería algo referente a aquella noche?

-Demonios -murmuró el ojiazul, no se había dado cuenta de que ya iba caminando por la acera, a unas cuadras de su casa.

Iría a ver a Guren, después de dos semanas de no verlo... Después de haberlo tenido tan cerca, tan vulnerable, pronunciando su nombre entre sueños... Compartiendo una mirada que era más sueño que otra cosa, estaba más dormido que despierto y eso le hacía a Shinya sentir culpa.

Dos semanas desde la revelación de algo que antes no tenía nombre.

Había sido tan íntimo, que el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo. Su estómago simplemente decidió revolverse y todo volvió a parecer desastroso.


	3. Capítulo III

**Bueno, esto es algo un poco extraño para mi. Yo planeaba, sinceramente, continuar publicando sin detenerme. Un capítulo cada semana, mínimo uno cada dos semanas... pero todo se puso de cabeza, y, sumándole que soy la persona más desorganizada sobre la tierra, esto solo salió peor de lo que imaginaba.**

 **Hace un par de días que "volví", me puse a releer esta historia y dije "** _ **Bueno, no recuerdo mi plan para este capítulo en particular".**_ **Usualmente llevo un mapa con los contenidos de cada capítulo, pero este era tan espontaneo... fluía tan fácil... que no lo hice. Ni** _ **bosquejos**_ **, ni nada. Lo siento.**

 **Entonces, este capítulo será más corto que los dos anteriores y verán un gran salto en el tiempo. Es necesario, iba a suceder de todas maneras y... eso me permitirá retomar este proyecto.**

 **Sin más, les dejo este capítulo.**

 **Perdonen mi tardanza, pero estaré por aquí más seguido.**

* * *

Shinya tocó la puerta tres veces. Nadie atendió. No quería volver a hacerlo; si tenía que ser sincero, no quería ver a Guren. Tenía miedo. Todo aquello en lo que evitó pensar durante las últimas dos semanas, estaba arrasando con su cabeza.

Tocó dos veces más, porque no quería quedar como un cobarde frente a si mismo. Para su mala fortuna, Guren abrió de inmediato, como si hubiera estado esperando a que tocara de nuevo.

Sus ojos chocaron contra los del pelinegro, que se veían algo aburridos. Vio el brillo en ellos cambiar, luego un rayo de furia los atravesó. Por un segundo, parecía que Guren iba a decir algo referente a las últimas dos semanas, pero no.

—Tú jamás tocas, ¿por qué fastidiarme hoy precisamente? —bufó el mayor, haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo entrara.

No lo hizo.

Shinya estaba paralizado, mirándolo fijamente. El peso de la revelación de hace dos semanas aumentó. Su corazón comenzó a arder, latía con fuerza y furia. Una profunda tristeza lo apuñaló, se clavó en su pecho como una daga y quiso comenzar a llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Las lágrimas que reprimió se convirtieron en una sonrisa forzada, pero Guren no prestó atención a eso.

—Vaya, esperaba lágrimas y abrazos —bromeó el rubio con la misma sonrisa—. Cualquiera diría que no pasamos lejos dos semanas enteras. ¿Me extrañaste, Guren?

—No. _**Puedes irte dos años, no me importa**_ —atacó en respuesta el aludido—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ah, pues yo si te extrañé —finalmente el peliplata entró a la casa de su amigo—. Y por eso he venido a _verte_ —canturreó la última palabra, alargando las vocales.

—Apenas me mandas un mensaje, pero ¿dices extrañarme? —Guren chasqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

En condiciones normales, Shinya atacaría la cocina en busca de dulces, que usualmente el mayor no tenía; aunque Shinya siempre dejaba un frasco de mermelada de moras. Bien, pero las condiciones no eran normales, aunque ambos quisieran pensar que si, había algo molestándolos a ambos y eso hacía que las cosas fueran de cualquier manera, menos normales, incluso incómodas.

El peliplata se sentó en la sala, en el sillón de tres plazas y Guren se sentó en el mismo, pero en el otro extremo. Un silencio incómodo llenó el lugar, el pelinegro solo podía recordar todo lo que había pasado en ese sillón en el último periodo de tiempo. Desde Mika dormido sobre su regazo hasta Mahiru intentando tener sexo con él, sin olvidar, claro, a Shinya durmiendo apoyado en sus piernas.

El rubio suspiró sin querer, llamando la atención de Guren, que se le quedó viendo fijamente por un rato. Shinya le sostuvo la mirada, se dejó caer en el púrpura de los ojos de Guren y entonces su mente voló. Era como sumergirse en gelatina, sabes que no puedes nadar en gelatina, no puedes flotar en ella y solo te arrastrará más y más al fondo... Pero por alguna razón te gusta —o al menos a Shinya le gustaría—. Así era ver a Guren a los ojos.

Sobre todo ahora.

Si, sobre todo ahora.

El ambiente hizo que Shinya viajara al pasado, específicamente a la última noche que pasó con Guren. Estaba volviendo a vivir todo, lo recordaba a la perfección. Todo el camino desde que se quedó dormido después de la pizza y cuando Guren lo guió a su habitación. Recordaba haber fingido dormir, un momento, para que Guren pudiera dormir también; sabía que el pelinegro, a pesar de que siempre decía que no le importaba, en realidad se preocupaba por él.

En cuanto Guren se había quedado dormido, Shinya abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo por un momento. Se acercó un poco, buscando que el calor le hiciera sentir más sueño o algo.

Después de un rato, Shinya bailaba en el filo de la navaja, en la delgada división entre sueño y vigilia. Estaba esforzándose para dormir, pero no podía, aunque estaba ya algo adormilado. Pero es que eso solía suceder a veces, estaba quedándose dormido y en el instante en el que estaba a punto de hacerlo, se despertaba y el sueño se iba, haciendo que tuviera que empezar de nuevo.

Pronto una extraña desesperación le llenó el pecho. Comenzó a sentir miedo, su cuerpo cosquilleaba. Sus deseos de quedarse dormido aumentaron unas veinte veces y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, su estómago se revolvió y apretó los dientes.

El sueño pesaba, sabía que lo tenía sobre él esperando a aplastarlo, pero una fina capa de algo que no conocía los separaba y se negaba a desaparecer. Cada vez pesaba más, cada vez podía sentirlo más y más cerca, la capa empezaba a disolverse, pero seguía presente.

La desesperación comenzó a fugarse de su cuerpo. Shinya empezó a extrañarla un poco, porque lo único que quedaba era un miedo creciente.

Su baile le hizo caer del lado del sueño, sus manos se aferraron a la navaja figurativa y comenzó a doler. Ya no quería dormir, tenía miedo. Sabía que en ese estado solo bastaba cerrar los ojos y no sabría nada más de él hasta que despertara.

Entonces comenzó a llorar. Su cuerpo se había dormido y una pequeña fracción de su conciencia seguía despierta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, estaba casi dormido.

" _Tengo miedo_ " quiso decir, pero de sus labios únicamente salió un jadeo.

Y entonces Guren lo abrazó.

Lo abrazó y se dio cuenta de que el miedo comenzaba a disiparse, se desvanecía o evaporaba. Sus sollozos se fueron y lo único que sentía eran los brazos de su mejor amigo envolviéndolo. El sueño por fin llegó por él, se entregó por completo.

Recordaba haber visto a Guren en sus sueños.

Para ser sincero, no recordaba el tiempo que había dormido, pero cuando despertó, Guren seguía dormido y aún lo abrazaba. La luna había permitido a sus rayos iluminar un poco la habitación, aunque no demasiado; así que cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver el rostro del pelinegro sin problemas. Estaban cerca. Muy, muy cerca.

 _Tan cerca_...

Su estómago dio un brinco, sus ojos revolotearon por las facciones del mayor y luego sintió sus mejillas calentarse súbitamente. Sus dedos decidieron moverse por si mismos, acariciaron la piel del rostro dormido y luego se detuvieron al tocar sus labios.

" _Shinya..._ " La voz dormida de Guren era perfectamente entendible, aunque tenía algo raro también, algo que hacía obvio que estaba dormido.

Su pecho cosquilleó gustoso y una sonrisa se escapó en sus labios.

Dios, quiso tomar a Guren y esconderlo de todo y todos. No quería que nadie fuera capaz de presenciar algo similar a esto. Ni siquiera Mahiru. Sobre todo Mahiru. Ella no lo merecía. No.

Quiso...

Y entonces vino aquella revelación. No quería proteger su futuro matrimonio, no quería mantener a Guren lejos de Mahiru por miedo de que ella se marchara. Tenía miedo de que Guren se marchara, él lo necesitaba en su vida, para siempre. Nadie debería interferir con eso.

No se dio cuenta, pero pronto, estaba a solo un par de centímetros de Guren. Y entonces comenzó a asustarse, escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amigo e intentó dormir.

Todo aquello le dejaba a Shinya un mal sabor de boca, su conciencia estaba manchada, se sentía culpable al no haberse dado cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de besarle, aunque en realidad no era algo que él había buscado intencionalmente. Pero, si se había acercado, probablemente, era porque algo dentro de sí estaba deseando hacerlo. _Besarlo._

El presente lo golpeó en cuanto sintió su hombro ser sacudido. Guren estaba frente a él, llamándole. El rubio parpadeó algunas veces y tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Guren, creo que... —las palabras se habían apresurado a salir de sus labios, pero se detuvo.

" _Estoy enamorado de ti_ " completó en su cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —una sonrisa cubrió todo lo que sentía, se levantó del sillón y voló a la cocina, intentando hacer todo como antes.

• • •

La ansiedad crecía dentro de su cabeza, se expandía en su pecho. Algo realmente estaba mal con él si de verdad había estado a punto de aceptar algo como estar enamorado de Guren en voz alta. Y frente a él. Pero... por primera vez los filtros en su cabeza hicieron algo de provecho y le hicieron callar a tiempo. Demonios, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se le ocurría simplemente soltar todo de una vez? Ni siquiera tenía un plan, ni siquiera debería pasar. Dios, no solo era su mejor amigo, era el novio de... Mahiru. Su hermana, su prometida. Ella... ella merecía ser feliz con alguien como Guren, ¿no?

" _No_ " gritó su cabeza en respuesta.

Nadie merecía a Guren. Nadie. Ni siquiera él mismo. Es más, mucho menos él mismo, que era un total desastre.

Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, provocando que sangrara un poco. Se apresuró a levantarse para enjuagarlo, pero luego simplemente se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, mientras un hilillo de sangre caía por su mentón. El espejo no podía mentir, la imagen tampoco podía estar distorsionada, era el mismo espejo que siempre había tenido en du baño. Pero... ¿Cuándo se había puesto así de pálido? ¿Cuándo había bajado de peso? ¿Cuándo había dejado que...? Bueno, las ojeras eran fáciles de explicar, pero todo lo demás no.

Escuchó su celular anunciar un mensaje, pero lo ignoró. Uno más y luego nada. Se limpió el labio y decidió tomar un baño. Como fue de improviso, salió a su cuerpo con solo una toalla cubriéndolo.

—Hola —una voz, _su_ voz, le llamó. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato, sosteniendo la toalla con fuerza. Guren le miraba con una ceja alzada, pero alejó la vista rascando su nuca—. No esperaba verte así jamás en la vida.

Shinya tragó en seco, mientras se apresuraba a tomar su ropa.

—Tampoco estaba en mis planes —respondió intentando sonreír, pero solo obtuvo una mueca incómoda. Guren se la atribuyó a que estaba desnudo, prácticamente.

—Tendré que borrar los últimos segundos de mi vida en mi memoria —gruñó el pelinegro, en realidad le daba igual.

—Ah, debiste avisarme que venías, Guren —dijo con una sonrisa el rubio, aunque no llegó a sus ojos. En realidad estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar al menos ropa interior. Pero se negaba a aparecer.

—Te he pagado con la misma moneda, te mereces esta incomodidad —el tono de voz del Ichinose denotaba una completa falta de interés, pero en el fondo llevaba un tinte de burla—. Tú siempre eres inoportuno.

Una ráfaga de ira cruzó su cuerpo; miles de respuestas, denotantes de una profunda molestia, también se le ocurrieron. Fue como perder el control por un momento.

" _Jamás en un momento así_ "

" _Mira quién lo dice_ "

" _A veces puedes llegar a fastidiarme en serio_ "

" _Vaya idiota_ "

" _Lárgate de aquí_ "

Cuando se recuperó de aquello, se sintió ligeramente culpable. Él realmente no pensaba nada de esas cosas.

—Ah, supongo que tienes razón... —aceptó Shinya, tomó su ropa limpia y entró al baño nuevamente.

Cuando salió, estaba completamente vestido, a excepción de sus pies, pero eso no importaba. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, en la que Guren estaba sentado.

—¿Qué te trajo aquí? —preguntó el rubio.

—Hace una semana que no contestas mis mensajes. Y hace tres que no te veo, pensé que estabas muerto, venía a darle el pésame a tu familia —respondió Guren, alzándose de hombros.

Shinya soltó una ligera risa.

—Ah, tú siempre exageras demasiado —comentó—. Hace solo 18 días que no nos vemos, eso definitivamente no son tres semanas... Y hace solo seis días que no te respondo... —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Pero, pensé que estarías aliviado~

—Idiota. Es más molesto que me acostumbres a tu acoso y de repente me lo quites. ¡Te llamé mil veces!

—Exageras.

—Mil veces —insistió el Ichinose—. Mahiru dijo que tampoco te había visto... ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe, eh? Krul dijo que le habías pedido días libres y...

—No quería ver a nadie.

Guren no pudo decir nada con una respuesta como esa. No cuando él conocía esa sensación. Lo entendía, pero se sentía... Incómodo. Es decir, sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en el estómago, porque Shinya siempre le buscaba aunque estuviera de mal humor —cosa que casi nunca sucedía—. Se supone que uno era el soporte del otro, el rubio siempre estaba ahí para apoyarle y sacarlo de sus casillas, pero aclarar su mente también.

" _Pero no me permite hacer lo mismo..._ " Pensó el pelinegro.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, aquí estaba. Frente a un Shinya que aparentemente brillaba un poco menos que de costumbre. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso antes de que dijera aquello de no querer ver a nadie.

—¿Viniste a qué? Mahiru está en la biblioteca —preguntó el rubio, con un profundo suspiro—. Ella debe ser más interesante que yo justo ahora...

—Siempre es más interesante.

Después de un pequeño silencio, una risilla leve llenó el silencio de la habitación.

—Por supuesto que si —dijo finalmente Shinya.

• • •

El tiempo pasaba volando. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, ya había pasado un año entero desde la _casi confesión_ de Shinya Hiiragi.

Él se _hundió_.

Doce meses pasaron casi sin nada memorable, el rubio podía nombrar 7 cosas que sin duda nunca olvidaría, sin contar todo lo que pasó entre el día en que Guren le dijo que se acostaba con Mahiru y el del incidente en casa de Shinya, cuando salía de bañarse y recibió aquella visita sorpresa.

 **1\. Su cumpleaños.**

Para bien o para mal, su cumpleaños número 19 iba a quedar grabado en su memoria por siempre.

Por la mañana, despertó con Shinoa sentada sobre su estómago, saltando levemente, mientras le gritaba sin parar " _Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños_ ". Esa _pequeña bestia con cabello morado_ , como solía llamarla Guren, estaba demasiado emocionada, cantaba aquella frase con cualquier tono que se le viniera a mente y le dio una tarjeta en una hoja con la forma de un corazón mal recortado.

" _Feliz cumpleaños, Shinya viejo"._

Le seguía un dibujo de un pastel y un helado, luego, en la parte trasera, decía:

" _Te quiero, pero no tanto. De: Shinoa Hiiragi"._

Había sido un tierno detalle, sabía que su hermanita bromeaba sobre no quererlo tanto. Eso venía de otra cosa que no olvidaría, pero eso entraría en otro punto.

Ese día había sido bastante bueno. Obtuvo algunos regalos de su familia, pero salió casi toda la tarde con Guren. Comieron en su restaurante favorito y luego decidieron ir a alguna plaza comercial. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó Mahiru. No iba sola, una chica más o menos de su edad, con una coleta color caramelo recogida en lo alto de su nuca, la acompañaba.

El regalo de su _hermana_ y _prometida_ , era una cita. Con una americana que apenas hablaba adecuadamente. No, todo se ponía _mejor._ Era una cita doble. Mahiru y Guren, con Shinya y Clarissa.

Ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien su nombre.

Shinya lo entendía. Mahiru estaba marcando su territorio, le estaba vendiendo a Guren la idea de Shinya heterosexual, con novia... o al menos amante.

Guren le había ayudado a planear todo, eso fue lo peor.

 **2\. "Te quiero, pero no tanto".**

Unas semanas antes de su cumpleaños, Shinya guardó un bote de helado en el congelador. Shinoa estaba ansiosa por comer un poco. El mayor se negaba a darle antes de la comida y así siguió hasta que finalmente terminaron todos de comer.

— Dame, dame, dame — dijo Shinoa, mientras arrastraba a su hermano hasta la cocina, frente a la nevera— . ¡Quiero helado!

— Bien, bien —el rubio sacó el postre y le sirvió un poco en una taza de plástico.

—¡Más!

—No.

—¡Quiero más! —insistió la pequeña.

—No tanto, Shinoa.

—¡Pues ya no te quiero! —se cruzó de brazos, hizo un puchero y Shinya, rodando los ojos, sirvió solo un poco más.

—¿Ya me quieres?

—No tanto —la pequeña sonrió y tomó su helado, se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar al desayunador dando pequeños saltos.

 **3\. Noche buena**

Fue bastante mala. Su familia viajó unos días antes, hubo una tormenta y no pudieron regresar, tuvo que quedarse con Mahiru... Ella llamó de nuevo a Clarissa, dejó que Shinya la atendiera y luego escapó para ir a casa de Guren, quien se supone que estaba en camino para visitar a Shinya. No a Mahiru. No a ambos. A él.

Y ella lo arruinó.

 **4\. Navidad**

Mahiru regresó por la mañana con pinta de haber trasnochado. Llevaba a Guren del brazo, para Shinya, él se veía radiante. No había nada de distinto en él desde la última vez que lo vio, hacía un par de días. Parecía haber descansado bien.

Este día fue especialmente bueno, porque Mahiru estaba algo pegajosa con Guren, quien le dedicó su primer _mala mirada_ de la vida de la chica. Su reacción no tenía precio, Shinya decidió que iba a perdonarlo solo por eso, además de que la sonrisa avergonzada de su amigo cuando se disculpó por no haber ido el día anterior, lo derritió bastante.

 **5\. Año nuevo**

Guren había estado algo distante desde navidad. Eran cerca de las 10 cuando el pelinegro le llamó para invitarlo a su casa.

 _Solo tú y yo._

No pasó mucho, ni siquiera celebraron. Se quedaron dormidos en la sala viendo un especial de fin de año. Quizá por eso lo recordaría siempre, porque se sintió como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si Clarissa, Mahiru y todo lo malo que acechaba a su mente, fuera irreal.

 **6\. Cuando tuvo una discusión con Mahiru.**

Fue en mayo, después de las primeras dos semanas. Ya había discutido un poco con ella, sobre todo en las cenas donde su padre se proponía hablar sobre su futuro e inevitable matrimonio. Ella podía mentir impecablemente, ponía su mejor sonrisa, actuaba con normalidad antes, durante y después de la charla. Hacía comentarios alegres, pero llenos de un doble sentido que hería al rubio, aunque intentara ignorarlo.

Fue después de una de esas cenas cuando la chica lo enfrentó cuando todos estuvieron en sus recámaras.

—¿Qué te crees llamándome caprichosa y engreída frente a mi padre? —dijo ella, tomándolo por el brazo—. Tienes suerte de que yo no dijera nada de lo que tuviste con Clarissa, él te hubiera echado de inmediato.

Shinya se quedó en blanco por un momento. Él solo la llamó de ese modo porque se negó a beber en un vaso que no era el que usualmente usaba y porque... ¡Era engreída de verdad! No había podido desperdiciar el momento, en cualquier otro no lo habría dicho. Fue el calor del momento.

Y además, ¿qué pretendía con eso de Clarissa? ¡No había tenido nada con ella! Y Mahiru no tenía derecho a opinar sobre eso, ella se acostaba con su mejor amigo desde hace siglos.

Lo peor solo vino después, al día siguiente. Despertó con el sonido de notificación de su celular, un mensaje:

 _"Si vuelves a insultar a mi novia, voy a matarte"_

El remitente era Guren, lo sabía incluso antes de confirmarlo.

 **7\. Cuando habló con Guren luego de la discusión con Mahiru**

—No sé de que me hablas —dijo Guren. Shinya había decidido disculparse con él. No quería problemas, ni perder a su mejor amigo.

—Sobre esto —el peliplata le mostró el mensaje. Guren abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Debió enviarlo ella. Estuvo aquí por la mañana... olvidó algo el otro día...

"La otra noche, mejor dicho" había respondido Shinya en su mente.

—¿Qué olvidó? —preguntó. Esperaba una respuesta molesta, un bufido o quizá una orden de no meterse en los asuntos ajenos, pero no. Obtuvo algo mil veces mejor.

—Su dignidad.

Luego de eso, la vida de Shinya comenzó a cambiar. Con los problemas de Guren y Mahiru, su vida comenzó a destruirse, se fue en picada y no consiguió salir a flote.


	4. Capítulo IV

**No tengo perdón de Dios, probablemente de ustedes tampoco...**

 **Pero... ¡Hey! Aquí sigo y aquí seguiré hasta acabar esto. Lo prometo.**

 **NO voy a prometer que actualizaré pronto, porque todos sabemos que soy un desastre para eso, así que... ¡Nos vemos luego!**

* * *

El último año había pasado lento para Guren. Había sido relativamente aburrido, sobre todo porque había temporadas en las que Shinya ni siquiera volteaba a verlo cuando le hablaba directamente. Al principio aprovechaba que tenía tiempo para si mismo, para Mahiru... pero después de unos dos meses, ya no se sentía como él mismo. Sin Shinya irrumpiendo en su vida continuamente, no era él.

Mahiru dejó de ser interesante, sobre todo porque los temas de conversación se le acabaron. Una vez más, por la lejanía del albino. Sin él, solo se centraba en la escuela, nadie lo obligaba a salir, ni a ver películas ridículas los sábados en la tarde.

La relación de Guren con la Hiiragi, pasó al plano meramente sexual. El amor que había sentido por ella, ya no estaba. Sabía que había sido real, lo que había sentido no era, ni había sido inventado, solo... Ahora se había disuelto. Había un vacío inexplicable en su interior, uno que ella no podía llenar.

Sentía que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta... una parte de él ya no estaba.

Pero se lo merecía. Por aquello que le hizo en navidad. Aunque intentó enmendarlo, no pudo. Después de aquel 24 de diciembre, no había vuelto a tocar a su novia. Ella ni siquiera se quejó, parecía estar ocupada en otras cosas, como gritarle y decirle que era un insensible y que había cambiado. Después de un par de meses más, ella cambió también. De repente era tan cariñosa y comprensiva, que Guren se refugió en eso para no sentirse tan solo.

—Shinya me odia —dijo una vez Guren frente a su novia. Ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo. La televisión estaba encendida, pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Él tenía la mirada perdida; ella, jugaba con algunos mechones del cabello del Ichinose.

—Ah, no te odia, está ocupado —respondió ella con voz melosa.

—No me habla ya.

—¡Es 27 de enero! Dale tiempo, empezó sus clases hace poco —intentó calmarlo.

—¡Él habla todo el tiempo, incluso cuando está en finales!

—Dale tiempo, amor —ella se acercó a dejar un beso sobre sus labios, luego suspiró con una sonrisa—. Además, ahora ayuda a Shinoa con sus tareas.

—Solías hacerlo tú —fue casi como una queja. Mahiru lo dejó pasar, a pesar de que en su cabeza se encendió una pequeña llama de molestia—. Solo está en kinder, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

—También la ayuda con sus lecciones de piano.

—¡Shinya no sabe tocar el piano! —recriminó él.

—¿Y así te proclamas su mejor amigo? Shinya toca el piano desde los 4 años. Es mejor que yo —últimamente nunca hablaban de Shinya, Mahiru intentaba nunca tocar algo que lo trajera a la conversación... pero esta vez, Guren lo había traído y algo dentro de ella, a pesar de que era su _rival_ , quería proteger la imagen que su novio tenía de él. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque eso la dejaría a ella bien parada cuando una verdadera batalla entre ellos iniciara... o quizá porque, a pesar de todo... era su hermano, su prometido, habían estado cubriéndose las espaldas desde niños.

—Soy un asco.

Mahiru no lo negó, a Guren no le importó.

• • •

Era 1 de febrero cuando Guren decidió que Mahiru tenía razón. Estaba exagerando, Shinya estaba bien, solo ocupado.

Ok, no había sido por lo que Mahiru dijo, de hecho, había estado yendo a ver a Shinya a su trabajo. Krul, la dueña, le había informado que el peliplata había recortado su horario porque la escuela, este semestre, lo absorbería casi por completo.

De cualquier manera, ahora al menos tenía el horario de trabajo de su amigo, así que sería relativamente más sencillo verlo. Decidió que iría a visitarlo al día siguiente.

Pero el 2 de febrero, cuando estaba afuera del restaurante, Shinya parecía estar demasiado ocupado como para salir a descansar. El lugar estaba demasiado concurrido, podía ver a Mika ayudando a limpiar las pocas mesas vacías para los clientes nuevos y su amigo... solo repartía los pedidos. Podría jurar que veía el sudor perlando su frente desde la acera de enfrente.

No se iría sin hablar con él, no le importaba quedarse hasta que su turno terminara.

Así lo hizo. El lugar se vació y vio a Krul cargando a su hijo, que estaba exhausto por la gente y probablemente estaba quedándose dormido entre sus brazos. Shinya se ofreció a cargarlo, el niño se entregó a sus brazos mientras Krul buscaba su bolso y se encargaba de cerrar.

Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente.

Krul... Krul no era muy mayor, era una mujer valiente, trabajadora, agradable y además era la maravillosa madre de un pequeño encantador. Shinya fácilmente podría caer por ella. A pesar de ser demasiado joven para encargarse de un niño, ellos dos eran los únicos que manejaban el restaurante... y Krul aparentemente vivía bien. Muy bien. Shinya no representaría ningún gasto, realmente.

Además, él mejor que nadie conocía las virtudes de su mejor amigo. No solo era capaz de poner una sonrisa en el rostro de todos, su sola sonrisa iluminaba incluso el más lúgubre lugar. Tenía un rostro _precioso_ , unos ojos que lo eran aún más, piel suave... Su cabello siempre olía bien, era limpio, responsable y amaba a los niños. Su personalidad era encantadora, todo él era _adorable_. Si fuera una chica, Guren no dudaría en...

 _Incluso si no_...

Sacudió la cabeza.

Krul fácilmente podía enamorarse de él perdidamente. Le confiaba a su hijo, también su restaurante... ¿Quién dice que ella no estaba enamorada ya? ¡Era posible! Es más, con todo lo que Shinya ya hacía por ella, era casi imposible que no estuviera enamorada ya. Y Shinya... Jamás lo vio con nadie. Ninguna otra chica. Desde la llegada de la pelirrosa, parecía que la mitad de su mundo giraba en torno a ella. La otra mitad giraba alrededor de ser una molestia para Guren.

Su pecho dolió.

Los vio salir a ambos. Se levantó y, por alguna razón, se escondió tras un árbol. Estaba oscuro, caminaban hacia el auto de la chica. Su amigo aseguró a Mika en su asiento en la parte de atrás y estaba seguro de que lo vio besar su frente. El niño le dedicó una sonrisa adormilada. Cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió a su jefa.

Se quedaron hablando por un par de minutos, los vio reír. El estómago de Guren se revolvió: hace mucho que no veía a Shinya tan despreocupado... Tan feliz.

Recordó las últimas veces que estuvieron juntos. El albino se veía tan... cansado. Parecía que su luz se extinguía y que no le preocupaba ese hecho en absoluto. Parecía decepcionado de la vida, del mundo entero. Incluso de él.

El pelinegro no podía soportarlo.

¿La actitud distante de Shinya se debía a su enamoramiento? ¿Sería por todo eso del matrimonio con Mahiru y no poder estar con Krul? Tendría sentido... todas sus noches de insomnio y todas las pesadillas. Recordaba cómo se sentía él mismo cuando pensaba en que Mahiru no podría ser suya jamás... Pero eso estaba ya muy lejos, hace tiempo que dejó de amarla con la intensidad de antes.

Sintió un poco de pena por él. Pero luego su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los vio despedirse. Shinya se inclinó para dejar un beso en el cabello de ella. Krul pareció avergonzada, le dio un leve golpe en el brazo, como reclamo, y luego se cruzó de brazos.

Definitivamente coqueteaba con él.

Shinya soltó una carcajada y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Él también coqueteaba.

Debía ser.

¿Lo hacía, no?

Decidió interrumpirlos. Se sentía algo avergonzado y molesto. Salió de su escondite improvisado y se acercó. Sin cruzar la calle, vio a Krul subir a su auto y encenderlo. Shinya se despidió de ella con una mano y el auto arrancó.

—¡Idiota! —le gritó a su amigo— ¡Si tienes tiempo de coquetear, haz tiempo para contestar mis llamadas!—no había planeado decir eso, pero algo dentro de si lo había deseado tanto, que solo lo dijo. Salió desde lo profundo de su alma.

El albino volteó, forzó una sonrisa y alzó el brazo para saludarlo. Lo vio cruzar la calle y acercarse.

—Ah, Guren... Pensé que sabías cómo se _coquetea_ —acusó. Algo en su tono le hizo sentir irritado. Usualmente ese tipo de comentarios venía con una risa burlona que nunca llegó—, sobre todo porque solías hacerlo mucho con mi hermana—añadió.

—La besaste.

—Eso no fue un beso—se cruzó de brazos—. Guren, ¿qué se supone que haces con Mahiru? ¿Realmente sabes cómo funcionan esas cosas?

¿Por qué tenía que hablar de ella? ¡Estaba aquí para hablar de él, no de su odiosa prometida! Si, justo ahora le parecía odiosa... quizá porque Shinya seguía hablando de ella.

—Eso no viene al caso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, de todos modos?—preguntó, luego sonrió con burla—. ¡Ah! Venías a verme, ¿eh? —le molestó como de costumbre.

—¡Por supuesto que vine a verte! Estas desaparecido, Shinya—gruñó.

—¿Ahora si me extrañaste?—su tono comenzaba a normalizarse, la burla en su rostro era la habitual.

—¡Por supuesto que... no!—dijo irritado el Ichinose— ¿Por qué coqueteabas con tu jefa?

Oh, no. La pregunta salió distinta a lo que había planeado. Shinya no dejaría pasar la oportunidad para abochornarlo.

—¿Celos, Guren?

—¡Solo admite que lo hacías! Y que la besaste.

—Ah, ya te dije que no lo hice. Ni coqueteaba con ella, solo me despedía—ahora el albino parecía algo irritado—. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Pues no te creo.

—Lo prometo, amor. Es solo una amiga—se burló.

 _Amor_. Las mejillas de Guren se encendieron. Quiso evitarlo, pero fue imposible. Sobre todo porque Shinya lo miraba con los ojos llenos de inocencia, incluso se acercó y pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello. Sus manos se sentían suave en la piel de su nuca. Le sonrió con cierta ternura y luego su rostro se descompuso en burla.

—Idiota. ¿Por qué no me habías contado que... ella te gustaba?—preguntó con cierto deje de violencia. Alejó a Shinya de su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué te contaría algo que es mentira?

—Si ella te gustara... ¿me lo dirías?—cuestionó esta vez.

—Por supuesto.

Y entonces Guren lo dejó pasar.

O al menos lo intentó. Aunque quiso convencerse de que ya no le interesaba y que confiaba en las palabras de su amigo, se sentía inquieto.

Fue justamente la noche del 13 de febrero en que decidió que iba a descubrir la verdad. Y la verdad, Guren había decidido que era justo lo contrario a lo que Shinya le había asegurado. Y como estaba convencido, iba a ayudarle a obtener el amor de su chica... Ok, en realidad solamente quería insistir hasta que él lo confesara.

Eran las 10:30 cuando tocó el timbre de la casa de los Hiiragi. Sabía que los hermanos de Shinya no estaban, incluyendo a Mahiru. Quizá solo estaba Shinoa, pero, viendo la hora, suponía que ella dormía. Sabía que Shinya estaba en casa porque lo había llamado antes de ponerse en marcha y, como de milagro, le respondió. Supuestamente estaba haciendo algo de un proyecto, pero él iba a interrumpirlo.

Shinya tardó dos minutos enteros en abrir. Llevaba pijama y su cabello estaba algo desordenado. Iba descalzo, también. No pareció sorprendido de ver al pelinegro en su puerta. Lo invitó a pasar mientras bostezaba.

—¿Sabías que venía?—Shinya asintió con media sonrisa perezosa.

Guren frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Tenía un ligero olor a alcohol; lo miró sorprendido y suspiró con algo de frustración. Bueno; al menos, y con suerte, sería más sencillo hacerlo confesar.

—¿Por qué estás tomando? Pensé que no lo hacías—acusó mientras caminaban a la habitación del menor.

—Hoy si lo hago—murmuró.

—¿Es por... porque mañana es 14?

—No.

Entraron a la habitación de Shinya y de inmediato este se sentó en su cama.

—Pensé que hacías tarea o algo así—dijo Guren, Shinya le sonrió como respuesta y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Terminé... ¿A qué viniste?

—Bueno, como mañana es día de San Valentín... Día del amor y todas esas cursilerías —empezó Guren, una sonrisa tonta se instaló en los labios del rubio—. Bueno, pensé en ayudarte a hacer algo especial para Krul.

Shinya alzó una ceja y se recostó con un bufido.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta.

—No te creo.

—¿Por qué me gustaría _ella_?

—¿Y por qué no? Deja de negarlo, te vi besarla.

—¡Que no la besé! —dijo frustrado, se sentó de nuevo y Guren se sentó a su lado—. ¿Cuánto más vas a insistir?

—Cuando lo admitas pararé.

—Eso no fue un beso, Guren —volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño.

—Lo fue.

Shinya gruñó. Él realmente gruñó.

—A mi me pareció un beso—insistió el pelinegro.

Y entonces Shinya se levantó, se inclinó sobre él y plantó un beso en sus labios. Fue apenas un par de segundos, pero sucedió.

—¿Y eso qué te parece?—el rubio estaba enojado. Lo podía ver en su rostro. Guren estaba paralizado.

Ahora podía decir que los labios de Shinya eran incluso más suaves que sus manos.

—¿Besaste a Krul? ¿Alguna vez besaste sus labios? —insistió Guren, no pudo evitar añadir la última pregunta. Esa sería la respuesta definitiva.

—No.

—Bien—asintió el pelinegro, luego sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

Debería estar furioso. Acababa de besarle, aunque fue uno de esos besos que dabas en secundaria. Por alguna razón no le había molestado, pero un millón de dudas asaltaron su mente. ¿Por qué...?

Shinya lo miraba ceñudo, su labio inferior sobresalía ligeramente. Se veía completamente adorable, también estaba esa aura de vulnerabilidad que normalmente no tenía.

Entonces hizo algo que probablemente le costaría mucho sacar de su memoria, solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Besó a Shinya. Pero esta vez de una manera distinta. Sus labios se movían sobre los otros con lentitud, saboreando el sabor a alcohol que guardaba la boca del albino. ¿Por qué se había atrevido? Bueno, porque estaba seguro de que Shinya no recordaría nada por la mañana.

Mientras Guren disfrutaba el momento, Shinya sintió una opresión en su pecho enorme. Se separó de él, lo vio a los ojos y lo miró furioso por unos cuantos segundos antes de explotar. No permitiría que el pelinegro se burlara de él. Estaba harto de tener que aguantarse todo siempre.

—Eres un idiota, Guren—gruñó el albino—. Vete.

—¿Eh?

—¡Qué te vayas!—gritó, sus ojos estaban húmedos, sus mejillas rojas y parecía realmente enojado—. No quiero verte. ¡Deja de burlarte de mi, deja de...

—¿Estás llorando?—interrumpió.

—¡Dije que te vayas, no quiero... no quiero verte!—se sentía humillado—. No quiero.

—¿Qué...? ¡Tú me besaste primero! ¿Estás...?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué, es mi culpa? ¿Es mi culpa sentirme así?—las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro—. ¿Qué pretendías con eso? Yo... yo solo... ¡No necesito tu caridad! No me gusta Krul, ¡besarme no va a cambiar eso! No voy a darme cuenta de sentimientos que no existen, no voy a admitir que ella me gusta porque no es así. Llevo toda la vida enamorado de ti... y tú solo te comportas como un completo idiota.

—¿Qu...?

—Vete.

Sin poder siquiera parpadear, Guren abandonó la habitación. Shinya se hundió en un llanto profundo. Siguió bebiendo, con la esperanza de que así no recordaría nada de esta noche.

• • •

El día siguiente, el albino la pasó encerrado en su habitación, con un dolor de cabeza terrible y un montón de cajas de pañuelos, porque no podía dejar de llorar.

Shinya no pudo olvidar nada a pesar de habérselo pedido como deseo a las latas de cerveza en su bote de basura... y a las estrellas.

Guren decidió... que no merecía un amor como el de Shinya. No sabía lo que sentía por él, estaba seguro de que no era gay, pero sus labios... Es que fue tan distinto que no podía simplemente dejarlo pasar.

El pelinegro decidió que haría que Shinya se _desenamorara_ de él. O que se enamorara de Krul... o algún otro chico, si es que las chicas no le gustaban para nada.

—Shinya, papá dice que bajes a cen... —Mahiru entró a la habitación, se quedó estática cuando vio el desastre que era su prometido—. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

—Nada—mintió.

—¡Por favor! Estás llorando, te ves terrible y no has comido en todo el día.

—No es nada—gruñó.

—Guren me contó lo de anoche, ¿es por...?

Y la chispa en su pecho se encendió. Guren seguro estaba tratando de humillarlo. Las lágrimas salieron como si fueran grifos abiertos, miró furiosa a su hermana y se levantó. Mahiru dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Vienes a burlarte de mi, o...?

—Shinya, si eres honesto con ella, seguro aceptará tus sentimientos. Sé que es dificil, porque ella es mayor y tiene un hijo, pero... ¡Ya te haces cargo de él mucho! Y haces un trabajo genial con Shinoa, eres un buen hermano, serás un buen modelo masculino para ese niño... —la chica se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro—. Todo va a salir bien, y si ella te rechazó ya... entonces... ¡No vale la pena! Nadie debe hacer sentir mal a mi hermanito... y prometido.

Ok, esto era incómodo. Era aún más bochornoso que si le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Hacía semanas que Mahiru no le dirigía palabras que no fueran hostiles. Todo enero fue su peor pesadilla. Como cómplices, tenían millones de tratos, uno de ellos era sobre Guren. Además, pronto ese _artículo_ había sido renovado. Desde aquella vez que Mahiru se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano sentía por su novio. Pero... ahora que había alguien más, la chica parecía tranquila y, sobre todo, aliviada.

—Yo te apoyo... como tú me apoyas con Guren—sonrió ella. Shinya tragó con dificultad.

No quería abrir la boca, sabía que podría insultarla si lo hacía. Solo asintió, con labios temblorosos y un dolor de cabeza punzante.

• • •

Luego del desastroso día de San Valentín, mientras Shinya limpiaba las mesas del restaurante después de su turno (y cuando era hora de cerrar), Krul se acercó a él y tomó su brazo, para detenerlo.

—Shinya, has estado muy raro desde hace días, pero a pesar de que intento no sobrecargarte... —ella suspiró y pasó una mano por su rosado cabello. Volteó a ver a su hijo, que descansaba en sillas juntas, con una mantita para que la superficie se sintiera más uniforme—. Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué es?

—Mika y yo nos vamos de la ciudad.

—¿Si? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó el chico.

—Permanentemente. Es dificil de explicar y te ves cansado, te lo contaré luego.

Shinya asintió.

—Parece... parece que necesitas nuevos aires... Estaba... Pensaba que quizá querrías irte con nosotros. Una ciudad nueva y lejos de... de él... —la joven mujer parecía estar algo nerviosa.

—¿De quién?—intentó fingir demencia.

Krul solo le sonrió de manera compasiva.

Era obvio para ambos.


	5. Capítulo V

_—_ ** _Lo que pasó el 2 de febrero con Krul_** _—_

 _Queen's dinner [Restaurante de Krul]_  
 _Abrimos de 7:30 a.m. – 9:30 p.m._

El reloj marcaba las 10:46 p.m. y Shinya seguía limpiando la cocina. Krul se sentía apenada; había pedido a su único empleado que se quedara un poco de tiempo extra porque habían rentado el servicio del restaurante hasta las 10 en punto, aunque terminó de arreglar el pago con el cliente a las 10:20 p.m. y aunque Mika era de mucha ayuda al momento de limpiar las mesas, era tarde y el niño estaba cansado y fastidiado, sobre todo después de tener que quedarse en la oficina por tanto tiempo (usualmente estaba en una de las mesas dibujando o haciendo alguna otra cosa).

No hubiese aceptado la renta si no hubieran ofrecido una buena cantidad de dinero. Dinero que necesitaba para poder seguir moviéndose. No podía quedarse más en esa ciudad, tenía la sensación de que solo prosperaría en una más grande. Quizá se equivocaba, pero se sentía estancada y quería demostrarse a si misma —y quizá también a su ex, aunque no iba a volver a verlo jamás— que podía crecer económicamente, quizá también a nivel personal.

Se nada encargaba del corte de caja cuando escuchó a su hijo suspirar después de un bostezo. Conocía eso, él estaba demasiado cansado y esperaba poder terminar antes de caerse dormido. Nunca le había exigido nada, solo guardar sus juguetes y encontrar los pares de sus calcetines en la ropa limpia; sin embargo, el niño ponía toda su energía al final del día para ayudar a du madre a limpiar mesas. Debía agradecerle pronto, de alguna manera. Quizá llevarle de vacaciones podría ser bueno, quizá también podría hablar con él sobre lo buen hijo que era y que no era necesario que se esforzara tanto. A veces a Krul se le olvidaba decirle que intentara dormir mientras terminaba de cerrar.

—Mika, recuéstate en el sillón —le dijo sin levantar la vista de la caja—. Es tarde, ve a descansar.

No hubo respuesta, así que alzó la vista. Había olvidado que ya no tenían ese sillón; el niño estaba juntando un par de sillas para acostarse sobre ellas. Sonrió la madre con cansancio.

Shinya terminó de limpiar la cocina y continuó con las mesas que habían faltado. Suspiró con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño rubio, se quitó el suéter y lo cubrió con él.

En cuanto escuchó a Krul cerrar caja y suspirar con alivio, volteó a verla. La pelirrosa lo observaba cansada.

—Hora de irse —dijo él.

—Lamento haberte hecho quedar tanto tiempo y de sorpresa. Son más de las once —se disculpó Krul.

—No es nada. No puedo dejártelo todo a ti, sé que es...

—Aún así, el lugar es mío —interrumpió—, debería haber...

—Tranquila, tranquila —fue el turno de Shinya de interrumpir—. Amo estar aquí... amo estar contigo y Mika. Son muy especiales, me siento afortunado de poder estar cerca de ustedes. Hacen que me olvide de todo.

—Gracias, Shinya —la sonrisa de la chica era cansada, sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos y el peliplata no estaba seguro de que dejarla conducir fuera una buena idea.

—No es nada, jefa —le guiñó un ojo y ella se rió negando con la cabeza. Se acercó a su hijo y antes de poder levantarlo, Shinya ya lo estaba sosteniendo—. Mejor cierra todo, te ves muy cansada y... los cuatro años de Mikaela ya pesan.

—Lo he cargado la vida entera —murmuró con diversión, pero se encargó de cerrar y apagar cosas.

—Yo creo que tienes más de 4 años. Quizá unos quince —alegó él.

—La vida de él, no la mía.

—Hace rato lo vi caminar perfectamente...

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —se quejó la pelirrosa. Lejos de estar irritada, estaba agradecida por el esfuerzo de su único empleado (y también único amigo) para hacer el cierre un poco más agradable. Aunque sus bromas se veían muy afectadas por la hora, usualmente eran más elaboradas y mejores, no solo esa especie de sarcasmo mal empleado del que estaba abusando en este momento; no importaba, estaba exhausta y eso le hacía escuchar todo divertido.

Cuando estuvieron afuera y cerca del auto, abrió la puerta trasera para que Shinya acomodara a Mika. El niño se despertó, aunque en realidad no había estado completamente dormido antes. Krul vio al chico besar el cabello de su hijo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Él sería un gran padre en el futuro.

—Te gustan los niños, ¿eh? —preguntó ella, Shinya cerró la puerta del auto, el niño cerró sus ojos.

—Solo el tuyo —murmuró—. Bueno, mi hermanita también me agrada, pero... los demás suelen ser muy... ruidosos.

—También tú eres ruidoso.

—Es distinto, yo me amo —se encogió de hombros mientras ella alzaba una ceja y reía.

—Es difícil no amarte, ¿eh?

—Lo es —asintió él—. ¿También me amas?

—Claro, pero solo cuando estás callado y me obedeces.

—Soy como tu perro, ¿no?

—No dejaría a mi perro cuidar de mi bebé —volteó a ver a Mikaela. Suspiró y empezó a jugar con un par de largos mechones rosas—. Eres más que mi perro, Shinya.

—Ay, ¿soy el amor de tu vida? —su sonrisa era burlona. ¿Qué nunca dejaba de sonreír?

—No exageres —rodó los ojos, ella solía rodar mucho los ojos cuando se trataba del rubio—. Eres mi mejor amigo —murmuró. Quiso tomar la mano de él, pero no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran—. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti. Dejarme entrar en su vida... Es casi como tener una familia. Una real —el pecho de Krul tembló un poco, su corazón se había parado por un momento. Sabía que Shinya ansiaba tener una familia; no sabía cómo decirle que se irían, que lo poco que había podido ofrecerle, tendría que serle arrebatado.

—Todavía tenemos que hablar sobre eso, ¿no? Mencionaste a tu padre la otra vez.

Shinya ignoró eso último. No tenía ganas de hablar de _aquello_.

—Gracias por todo —no se le ocurrió una cosa mejor que besar su cabello, como lo había hecho con Mikaela—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Puedes tomarte el día —ofreció ella.

—Nos vemos mañana —repitió Shinya.

Krul entró al auto. Antes de encenderlo, le sonrió a su amigo, después lo encendió y volteó a ver a su hijo. Quería verlos a ambos felices. Quería seguir viéndolos sonreír. Siempre. Tenía que hablar pronto con Shinya sobre su próxima partida.

• • •

— **Lo que pasó el día que Krul y Shinya hablaron sobre _aquello_** —  
 _Aproximadamente el 10 de febrero._

—Bien, ya no lo soporto —dijo Krul mientras se acercaba a la mesa de su cocina. A veces Shinya iba en busca de paz para hacer alguna que otra tarea, pero hoy buscaba artículos en periódicos viejos—. No has dormido anoche por leer todos esos papeles... Me dices que no es tarea, que no se trata de una investigación académica y...

—Lo encontré —interrumpió Shinya—. Krul, lo encontré, mira.

 **❅–❅–❅**

 _15 de Octubre de 2003_

Terrible incendio arrasa con mansión y familia.

 _Esta mañana al norte de la ciudad, un incendio acabó con el hogar de la familia Bathory y dos integrantes de la familia (madre e hijo) que la habitaba. Asegura Ferid Bathory, hermano del padre de familia, que el fuego probablemente haya iniciado por el que fue su único sobrino, de 5 años de edad._

 _"Shinya siempre estaba intentando iniciar una fogata; había intentado de todo, no me sorprendería que lo haya logrado", fueron las palabras del devastado tío. "Yo estaba llegando del aeropuerto para visitar a mi hermano y su encantadora familia, pero en su lugar, solo encontré llamaradas envolviendo el hogar de mi hermano y el cuerpo de bomberos intentando acabar con el fuego"._

 _El cuerpo de policías y bomberos han declarado que el incendio fue originado en la sala, donde encontraron sábanas quemadas y un par de coches de juguete. No queremos apresurarnos a sacar conclusiones, pero todo apunta a que fue un mero accidente causado por un niño sin supervisión de sus padres._

 _El padre de familia está actualmente hospitalizado y en estado de coma, pues..._

 **❅–❅–❅**

Krul estaba leyendo sobre el hombro de su amigo. No quiso dejar que terminara de leer, así que le arrebató el periódico; últimamente Shinya estaba algo obsesionado con lo que había pasado en su familia. Quería encontrar a un padre que estaba más que muerto, uno que había desaparecido cuando era apenas un niño.

—Es una coincidencia, no eres el único Shinya en el mundo —informó ella.

—Pero tiene sentido, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años, en un incendio y...

—Y el pequeño Shinya Bathory murió junto a su madre y aún si no lo hizo, tendría el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices —interrumpió—. Shinya, esto no... Tu padre ha muerto, por eso la familia Hiiragi te adoptó...

—Mi padre me sacó de ahí, ya te lo dije —gruñó el peliplata—. Luego se desvaneció o algo, yo... yo no sufrí ningún daño. Debe estar buscándome... En el lugar equivocado. Eso o cree que estoy muerto, créeme que...

—Shin, es imposible. Lamento mucho lo de tus padres, pero...

—Mi padre está vivo. Y voy a encontrarlo.

• • •

Luego pasó lo del beso con Guren, la propuesta de Krul y Shinya ya no quería pensar más. Su cabeza estaba llena de bolitas de papel. No quería seguir su investigación ya, o al menos no por el momento. Había dejado un par de notas y el nombre de "Ferid Bathory" en su pizarra de corcho, una idea que le pareció adecuada. Si alguien en su casa le conocía, seguramente le preguntarían de dónde había sacado el nombre y eso significaría algo, ¿verdad? Él apostaba a que si.

Suspiró. Eso lo hacía mucho últimamente. Dejó su mente vagar y sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Krul yéndose. Eso lo guió a su propuesta.

No quiere irse. No quería que Krul, la única que parecía entenderlo últimamente, se fuera; pero, no quería irse con ella, a pesar de que estar ahí lo matara cada segundo; a pesar de que no podía volver a ver a Guren a los ojos sin tener unas infinitas ganas de llorar; sin importar que, al respirar, pareciera que el aire en sus pulmones llegara con ácido que los corroía en segundos. Sería peor si se marchaba.

¿Que si estaba molesto con Guren? Por supuesto, pero no por eso quería dejar de verlo. No iban a dejar de ser amigos, solo necesitaba un espacio, no toda una nueva vida. O quizá si. Dependía mucho del día, a veces quería correr y decirle a Krul que se marcharan de una vez; otras veces, prefería pensar que entre él y Guren las cosas iban a volver a ser las de antes. Fantaseaba con no haberse dado cuenta jamás de lo que sentía por él.

Las noches ardían en su pecho; su cabeza le atormentaba, a veces recordándole el sabor de los labios de su mejor amigo, a veces con la cara del mismo al insistirle sobre él y Krul. Dolían ambas. No podía alejarlas nunca de su pensamiento y era como si un peso enorme le cayera de repente en los hombros. Despertaba agitado, con ganas de llorar y, una vez, con las sábanas mojadas.

Entre el peso de no volver a ver a Krul y Mika, y el de quedarse a tener la oportunidad de toparse con Guren en cualquier momento pronto, pesaba más la segunda. Podría escribir y llamarles a ellos, pero, si se topaba con Guren mientras siguiera molesto, no podía hacerse invisible.

Habían pasado a penas un par de semanas desde aquella noche (¿o fue día?) del _fatídico_ beso; sin embargo, Shinya sentía como si hubiera pasado cada día, una y otra vez; cada noche sus deseos de dormir se hacían menos, pero el cansancio lo tumbaba por completo. Era divertido cómo el insomnio que antes lo atormentaba, parecía haberse esfumado ahora.

"Es porque estás cerca de esa persona", decía Krul a veces. Estuvo hablándole sobre todo lo que había estado haciendo y sintiendo. Y algunas otras cosas más.

Pero no. Ni eso le convencía de marcharse. Nada lo haría... O al menos eso le gustaba pensar, incluso lo hubiera jurado.

• • •

Mahiru estaba teniendo una semana difícil. Había pasado que Guren ni siquiera volteó a verla el 14 de febrero, incluso no le había reclamado, ni nada. Shinya actuaba raro; sabía que él y Guren se habían peleado, no sabía por qué, pero ellos no se hablaban desde hace días, aunque... Shinya había pasado un par de noches fuera. Le preocuparía de no ser porque la idea de que Shinya ahora tenía a Krul estaba bien plantada en la cabeza de la mayor de las Hiiragi.

Su hermano adoptivo aún no llegaba, cuando ella fue llamada al estudio de su padre. Atendió de inmediato y pronto estaba bajo la mirada de la cabeza de la familia.

—¿Me llamabas, padre?

—Si. Me he dado cuenta de que tu prometido ha pasado un par de noches fuera —empezó él—. Estoy preocupado, sería una pena que él... Mahiru, él es tu prometido, es más que oficial y mucha gente lo sabe. Si él está con otra mujer, entonces nuestro apellido...

—Él está pasando unos días en casa de Guren, padre —mintió ella—. Sabes que ellos dos...

—¿Ichinose? ¿Está con ese...?

—Si, padre. Con Ichinose —asintió. Estaba algo nerviosa. No por Shinya, sino por si misma.

—En cuanto llegue, quiero que le digas que venga a verme —ordenó el hombre. La chica solo asintió y dejó el estudio.

En cuanto estuvo en su habitación, tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano adoptivo; él no respondió. Lo intentó otras 6 veces con el mismo resultado, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje de texto.

" _Shinya, mi padre piensa que estás saliendo con otra mujer. Le dije que estabas en casa de Guren, por favor, no lo arruines. Si estabas en casa de tu jefa, no lo menciones"_ , escribió. Dudó, no sabía si esa última oración estaba de más o no. Lo envió sin editar y se desplomó sobre su cama.

—Mahiiiiiruuuuu~ —cantó una voz infantil detrás de su puerta. Escuchaba la perilla ser forzada, aunque era insuficiente la fuerza que la niña de 5 años ejercía, además debían sumar que su cuerpo especialmente pequeño—. Abre, abre, abreeee~ —cantó una vez más.

—Ahora no, Shinoa —dijo la mayor en respuesta.

—¡Tengo algo para ti!

—No, no lo tienes. No caeré en ese truco de nuevo —gruñó Mahiru.

—Esta vez es real —prometió la pequeña. Mahiru se levantó a abrirle.

—¿Dónde está?

—Aquí —se señaló a si misma—. Soy para ti, estoy aburrida y tú también. Vine a divertirte.

" _No tengo tiempo para esto_ " pensó Mahiru, pero no alcanzó a decirlo. Suspiró y tomó a la niña en brazos, la dejó sobre su cama y se acostó a su lado.

—Mejor duerme un rato. Estoy exhausta y debes tomar tu siesta.

—¿Eh? No, de eso no se trata divertirse —se quejó la menor—. Vamos, vamos, juega conmigo.

—Shinoa, estoy cansada y...

—Y no quieres jugar, siempre dices eso —lejos de estar a punto de llorar, la niña simplemente sonaba como si recitara un manual de instrucciones.

—Lo que pasa es que...

—No tienes tiempo, la escuela te cansa y tienes que hacer mucha tarea y te duele la cabeza y el estómago —interrumpió, recitando todas las excusas que su hermana mayor le había dicho alguna vez—. Un día vas a querer jugar conmigo y a mi también me va a doler el estómago, voy a querer dormir la siesta y no voy a querer estar contigo.

La niña salió del lugar y fue a su habitación. Se sentía sola, aunque no muy triste. Sus pocos años de vida siempre habían sido similares. El único que podía hacer algo de tiempo para ella era Shinya y él actuaba muy raro últimamente, así que no quería ser una molestia para él.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesa que tenía al fondo de su habitación y comenzó a dibujar en una hoja en blanco. Un par de animales y a ella misma, jugando entre ellos. Terminó ese y luego siguió en otra hoja, esta vez solo dibujó una sirena. Abultó sus labios, como si eso le ayudara a concentrarse para elegir el color del cabello.

Y entonces se cansó. No quería estar sola, dibujar era aburrido si no había a nadie con quien compartir los colores. Se levantó y decidió que iba a encontrar a alguien con quién jugar. Puso un montón de hojas en blanco en una pequeña mochila, igual que colores y marcadores, y salió de su habitación. Entró a la cocina y tomó dos manzanas verdes, luego un par de jugos de naranja y los metió también en su mochila. Sabía que cerca había un parque, ahí se dirigía.

• • •

Shinya leyó el mensaje de su falsa prometida y suspiró. Había escapado un rato de casa por las noches, pues estaba ayudando a Krul con Mika y... bueno, solo quería estar fuera de casa. Además siempre era bien recibido con la pelirrosa y el pequeño rubio.

Tendría que ir a dormir esta noche, también debía hacerlo temprano. Suspiró una vez más y se levantó de la alfombra, donde jugaba con el menor.

—¿Te vas? —cuestionó el niño, sus ojos eran grandes, lo miraban fijamente y no pudo evitar sentir una ternura infinita—. Quiero jugar más...

—Lo siento, vendré otro día —prometió Shinya—. Tengo que ir a jugar con mi hermanita —le dijo después. Sabía que los niños podían entender ese tipo de cosas mejor que un "mi padre piensa que estoy siendo infiel a mi futura esposa y tengo que ir a rendir cuentas".

Después de una larga despedida y de recoger todas sus pertenencias, emprendió su camino a casa. Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde y la casa se veía bastante tranquila. No fue directamente a hablar con su padre, fue a su habitación y se cambió de ropa. Luego fue a la habitación de Mahiru.

—Mahi... —la puerta estaba abierta y la habitación vacía, así que no terminó.

La buscó por todos lados y fue cuando se dio cuenta: Shinoa no estaba. Debían haber salido juntas, aunque era raro cuando Mahiru decidía sacar a la pequeña a pasear.

" _No encuentro a Shinoa por ninguna parte, en la casa no está y ya llamamos a la policía_ ", decía un mensaje en la pantalla de su celular. No lo leyó hasta que tenía ya 15 minutos de haber sido recibido.

Shinya dejó todo a un lado y salió corriendo. No sabía a dónde ir, pero solo se puso a decir el nombre de su hermanita por la calle; en realidad gritaba. Bah, como si no hubieran hecho eso ya.

Por su parte, Mahiru había traído a su tropa de búsqueda a Guren. El pelinegro estaba preocupado, pero prefería mantener un rostro sereno, pars tranquilizar un poco a su histérica novia.

—¡Debí haber jugado con ella! —decía la chica, con culpa en la voz—. Ahora no está y...

—Vamos a encontrarla, linda —aseguraba el Ichinose—. Cueste lo que cueste.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y no había ningún tipo de mejoría, la policía se había puesto a revisar el área y nada. Mahiru parecía estar lista para ir a casa y descansar, cuando Shinya dio con ellos.

—¿Saben algo? —la pregunta iba para ambos, sin embargo, no había volteado a ver a Guren.

—Ella no está en ninguna parte y...

—Es mi culpa, Shinya —lloró Mahiru, mientras iba a buscar un abrazo de consuelo de su hermano, quien la recibió casi sin pensarlo. El pecho de Guren ardió al verlos juntos, pero no dijo nada.

¿Qué no se llevaban algo mal? ¿Estaban actuado así porque su hermanita estaba perdida? No le interesaba, no quería ver a Shinya abrazando a Mahiru. Ellos no se veían bien juntos. Y ahora Shinya acariciaba el cabello de Mahiru y quiso estallar, gritar y quizá incluso golpear a alguien.

—No, tranquila... —acarició el cabello de Mahiru y cerró los ojos—. La vamos a encontrar, ¿si?

—Estoy muy cansada ya —lloriqueó—. La policía va a encargarse ahora. Vamos a casa, Shinya, por favor.

—Quiero ayudar y... ve a casa —volteó a ver a Guren y luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a Mahiru—. Acompáñala, por favor.

—Yo me quedo —susurró el pelinegro, luego añadió un poco más bajito— contigo.

—Es mejor que la acompañes —no lo veía a los ojos, estaba evadiendo su mirada y esos Guren lo disgustaba mucho—. Ve con...

—Al menos veme cuando hablas —gruñó—. Maldita sea, Shin...

—Hago lo que quiero, y no quiero ver... —comenzó el rubio, ante la atónita mirada de la chica que los acompañaba.

—Es hora de hablarlo, no puedes solo huir de las explicaciones.

—No tengo por qué explicar nada, Guren.

—Pero yo si —atacó. Se retractó de inmediato, en realidad no tenía nada que decir, solo no le gustaba estar peleado con su mejor amigo. Igual, en un acto de impulsividad, tomó al peliplata por la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo—. Nos vemos, Mahiru —fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse.

Shinya quiso zafarse de la mano del pelinegro, pero no pudo, sus fuerzas se vieron atacadas por un terrible cansancio, producto de la tristeza, que cayó de repente en sus hombros. Quería llorar, golpear a Guren en la cara y quizá en otros lugares. Aún así, no le quedó de otra mas que ir con el mayor.

Guren buscó con la mirada un árbol lo suficientemente grueso, para poder acorralar a Shinya y que no se alejara de él. Estaba molesto. No, quizá estaba furioso, más que enojado y con ganas de prohibirle a Shinya que se alejara de _su novia_. Llegó al árbol y lo hizo recargarse en él, luego lo obligó a mirarlo.

—No puedes decir que estás enamorado de alguien y luego marcharte.

—No me fui, tú lo hiciste —la voz de Shinya estaba temblando, y parece que sus manos también. Sus palmas cosquilleaban por las ansias de cerrarlas en un puño y estamparlo en el lindo rostro de Guren.

—Me corriste —lo acusó.

—Olvidé lo poco insistente que eras, lo lamento —quiso sonar algo sarcástico, pero no pudo.

—Estaba en shock, maldita sea —Guren golpeó el tronco del árbol con la mano, la mantuvo ahí, acorralando a su amigo—. No puedes besarme, luego hacerme sentir con ganas de besarte y hacer que me vaya cuando lo hago. No puedes decir que estás enamorado y luego...

Cerró los ojos. Si seguía mirando los enfurecidos ojos de su mejor amigo, terminaría llorando o algo peor; era tarde, había un par de lágrimas dispuestas a salir.

—No puede ser. Tu y yo... no podemos ser, Shinya —susurró. Su corazón dolía, su cabeza también y Mahiru los estaba viendo. Mahiru, la mujer a la que supuestamente iba a amar toda la vida.

—Vete —susurró Shinya. Aunque el pelinegro no estaba viendo, sabía que él lloraba—. No quiero verte. No hoy. No mañana. Nunca —quizá sus palabras fueron algo impulsivas, sabía que se arrepentiría, pero siempre podía tomar todos los errores que habían cometido las últimas semanas y hacerlos bolita, esconderlos o quemarlos, y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No lo entiendes.

—Si lo entiendo. Lo entiendo, maldita sea... Deja de lastimarme de una vez —gritó—. No asumas que sabes cómo me siento, deja de fingir que me entiendes, deja de decir cosas que...

Guren podría besarlo en ese mismo momento, solo para que dejara de hablar. Solo para probarlo una vez más, solo para ver si el sabor de sus labios se vería afectado por sus lágrimas. Solo porque era tan hermoso, incluso si seguía con los ojos cerrados, podía imaginar sus mejillas empapadas, su ceño fruncido y las mejillas empapadas.

A lo lejos, Mahiru se iba alejando cada vez más. Algo pasaba con esos dos, pero estaban teniendo una pelea y no quería ser testigo si comenzaban a golpearse. No parecía que fuera algo tan importante, o al menos, nada que la afectara a ella directamente.

—Shinya —insistió el pelinegro en voz baja—. Por favor escucha lo que tengo que decir...

—Eres el que decía que lo mirara al hablar —escupió el Hiiragi—. Hazte a un lado, tengo que encontrar a mi hermanita.

—Shin, por fav...

—Nada importa más que Shinoa ahora mismo. Ahora, hazte a un lado.

• • •

" _No vuelvas a hacer eso_ ", era lo que todos los adultos le decían. La pequeña Shinoa estaba algo mareada, bebía de su caja de jugo con una pajilla. Sus grandes ojos marrones miraban a todos con atención.

Mahiru le había pedido perdón, incluso la había abrazado. Shinya parecía haber estado llorando, él la llenó de besos y le pidió con dulzura, pero preocupado, que la próxima vez le llamara si quería salir. Su padre había besado su frente y Guren estaba atrás, abrazando a su hermana mayor y con una mano en el hombro de su hermano. Kureto y Seishirou le habían pedido que no volviera a causar tanto revuelo en casa... ella no entendía la palabra, tampoco el motivo de su preocupación. Ella solo había ido a jugar.

Shinoa tenía ganas de llorar. No es que quisiera hacerlo en ese momento, en realidad solo quería ser capaz de tener ganas de llorar, porque Mahiru y Shinya lo estaban haciendo y porque Guren parecía querer protegerlos a ambos, a pesar de que percibía cierto rechazo por parte de su hermano hacia el pelinegro.

Shinya parecía haber envejecido desde la última vez que lo vio. Ella no lo sabía, pero era fruto de su investigación, de haber dormido demasiado sin descansar realmente y de la preocupación, por ella y porque tenía una decisión que tomar.

El hijo adoptado de los Hiiragi estaba pensando seriamente en la propuesta de su jefa.

* * *

 ***Le quita las telarañas a la cuenta***

 **Mil años después, esta mujer se pone las pilas y se pone a escribir antes de que la inspiración se desvanezca.**

 **¡Siempre me disculpo, pero es que nunca es mi intención!**

 **Tenía planeado algo distinto para este capítulo, pero es que mis puntos de borrador se extendieron y solo los mezclé un poco. La cronología sigue siendo la misma, pero la moldeé a lo que quería llegar justo ahora.**

 **Espero que sigan por ahí~.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Este capítulo va para JessieMidnight46 en wattpad. Me ha hecho reír mucho con sus miles de comentarios y... La aprecio bastante por eso.**

 **[Si tienen cuenta en wattpad, búsquenme (si quieren) con el mismo nombre de usuario: KiwiSonata]**

 **Un beso a todos :***

• ~ • ~ •

Estaban ambos en el sillón en casa de Guren; ella recostada en su regazo y él jugando con su cabello. Mahiru se sentía acompañada por primera vez en meses, quizá hoy podría volver a estar con Guren. Bueno, _estar_ en un sentido sexual; hace tiempo que él no la tocaba y se preguntaba si había dejado de desearla o si solo había tenido otras cosas en la cabeza.

 _Shinya, por ejemplo_ , pensó. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía compararse con él. Lo que Guren sentía por ella y lo que sentía por él, eran cosas diferentes. Guren no amaba a Shinya, al menos no de una manera romántica, porque la amaba a ella de esa manera; incluso si su _prometido_ siguiera enamorado, ellos no podían ser, porque Guren definitivamente no era gay.

—Pero Shinya siempre es la excepción...—susurró la chica. Al toparse con la mirada confundida de su novio, se percató de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Es que estaba tan distraída, que no sabía lo que hacía—. ¿Qué?

—¿La excepción de qué?—se atrevió a preguntar él.

—De todo—explicó Mahiru con torpeza —. Su existencia no tiene sentido... Es un desastre. Ni siquiera es capaz de hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos.

Guren se tragó el gruñido que había trepado por su garganta. No quería hablar de él, ni siquiera quería pensar en él o recordar lo cerca de besarlo nuevamente. No quería admitir, ni siquiera para si mismo, que prefería que Mahiru ni siquiera se atreviera a pronunciar su nombre. La imagen de los _hermanos_ abrazándose llegó a su cabeza, asaltando el lugar, llevándose todo lo que pudiera estar en su mente en ese momento.

—No lo quiero cerca de ti—murmuró el pelinegro. El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco, ¿sería que ya volvería a ser el mismo? ¿Sería que podrían...?

—Es mi hermano—quería probar sus límites.

—No me interesa—él se las ingenió para quedar sobre ella—. No lo menciones más... Y mejor mantente alejada de él o...—no terminó la frase, sus palabras habían sido interrumpidas por los labios de la chica sobre los suyos. Correspondió el beso, porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, porque si no lo hacía ahora y sin pensar, su mente iría directamente a los labios de su amigo.

La chica quedó satisfecha incluso si él se rehusó a tocarla mas que por sobre la ropa. Guren quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo. Todo se sentía mal, forzado e incorrecto. Después de aquella sesión, se disculpó porque _debía_ ir a terminar una investigación a la biblioteca. La chica se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero él se negó: no quería aburrirla. O al menos eso fue lo que le dijo.

•••

—¡No quiero!—gritó el niño.

—Amor, allá hay miles de lugares divertidos. Hay un acuario y también un zoológico—explicó su madre—. Además, el restaurante será más grande, tendremos un cuarto de juegos solo para ti junto a mi oficina y...

—No quiero —repitió Mikaela—. Me gusta aquí. Shinya está aquí, él va a ir a mi día de padre y su trabajo, me lo prometió.

—Mika, Shinya no es...

—Ya lo sé, pero es... yo solo lo tengo a él—susurró con el ceño fruncido—. Es mi amigo y va a hacerlo para mi.

— _Por_ mi, se dice por mi —corrigió la mujer—. Y eso está bien, pero... Eso será después de ese día—explicó.

—Yo quiero quedarme aquí.

—Eso no es posible.

—Tengo mi escuela aquí, no podemos llevárnosla.

—Habrá una escuela más grande, con más juegos y...

—¡No! Aquí me gusta. Mi escuela me gusta, este restaurante me gusta, la casa me gusta y tengo amigos aquí —interrumpió el pequeño.

—Lo siento, pero irnos no es una propuesta. Es lo que vamos a hacer y solo quería que lo supieras.

—¡Mamá!

—No está en discusión.

• • •

—¿Cómo lo tomó? —Shinya estaba una vez más en casa de Krul. Cuando llegó, el niño estaba dormido en la alfombra de la sala, su naríz estaba roja y sus pestañas mojadas. Probablemente había estado llorando por la noticia—. Parece haber llorado.

—¿Cómo crees?—suspiró la madre preocupada—. Él quiere quedarse aquí... Pero tiene 4 años, se le va a olvidar cuando estemos allá y vea que hay un parque justo frente a nuestra nueva casa y que hay un montón de niños para jugar.

—Si, supongo —sonrió el Hiiragi, acercándose al pequeño para tomarlo en brazos y ponerlo en el sillón, un lugar que definitivamente era más cómodo—. Los voy a extrañar mucho, Krul—murmuró después.

—Puedes no hacerlo... Si vienes con nosotros—volvió a ofrecer ella. Shinya suspiró, miró hacia el techo y dejó que su corazón se alterara. No quería apresurarse, no quería arrepentirse después, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a arrepentirse de haberse quedado.

—Estoy considerándolo de verdad...—asintió él—. Pero... mi familia y Guren...

—Esa gente te trata como si fueras la sobra de su cena—gruñó la pelirrosa—. Y sabes que es así, Mahiru es la que menos lo hace, pero...

—Mi hermanita escapó hace unos días, no puedo... solo dejarla. Soy el único que cuida de ella—aclaró—. Y ellos me han... aceptado en su casa desde...

—Y yo te aceptaré en la mía cuanto tiempo desees, toda la vida, si quieres—suplicó ella—. Shinya, no quiero... Te han hecho sufrir tanto durante estos últimos cuatro años...

—Son los únicos que pueden ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre, Krul.

—¡Yo te ayudaré!—ofreció ella—. Yo... Yo puedo ayudarte. Lo haré. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo y...

—Voy a seguir pensándolo.

—Odio decirlo, pero... Shinya, si es por Guren que te quedas, él...—Krul suspiró y cerró los ojos, para no ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo—. Él te quiere, mucho... Pero no de la manera en la que esperas. No puede hacerlo, porque es un idiota.

—No espero nada de él... Nada de eso.

—Shinya, te conozco. Me atrevería a decir que más que él—suspiró la mujer—. Si yo me di cuenta de lo que sientes, sin que me lo hayas dicho y él ni siquiera encontró una sola pista, entonces...

—No espero nada de él.

—No me mientas.

—Maldita sea —bajó la voz todo lo que pudo—. Lo besé. Y luego él me besó. Solo para burlarse de mi, ahora sabe que estoy enamorado porque se lo grité antes de correrlo de casa y... Guren me odia ahora, lo sé. Estuvo a punto de golpearme hace unos días y... Krul, yo le doy asco.

—¿Eh? —era demasiada información. Hechos mezclados con todas las estupideces que se creaban como garabatos en la mente de su amigo.

Sabía que algo no andaba bien con el chico frente a ella, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada, pues no quería alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba, sobre todo después de tantos días de estrés. Sabía qué días y después de qué tipo de situación Shinya no dormía. Sabía cómo se ponía cuando algo que concerniera a Guren sucedía. Sabía cuándo había llorado tanto, que terminaba por dormirse por cansancio. Sabía un millón de cosas sobre él, casi tantas como las que sabía de su hijo.

—Oh, Shinya—terminó diciendo, para después suspirar—. Él es incapaz de odiarte, él te adora, ¿no lo ves?

—Y entonces, ¿por qué me hace llorar?

—Por idiota. Solo termina por hacerte daño porque no sabe ser un buen amigo, porque nunca podrá serlo para ti... pero también es culpa tuya, por ilusionarte con cosas falsas—dijo.

—Yo no...

—Han hecho cosas últimamente que te hacen querer quedarte, ¿no?—preguntó, era más como una acusación. Ya no sabía por qué insistía con esto, estaba segura de que estaba contradiciendo, pero... es que de verdad pensaba que Shinya estaba siendo herido sin razón. Además era egoísta y lo quería cerca de ella, si no, perdería de nuevo la cabeza, como unos meses antes de enterarse de que Mika venía en camino—. Dense tiempo, Shin. Ven conmigo, al menos un par de meses y...

—De acuerdo.

• • •

—Shinya quiere mucho a Guren, ¿verdad? —nada más que una pregunta inocente de una niña de preescolar. Shinoa estaba sentada en su cama, Mahiru estaba cepillando su cabello. Estaba decidida a pasar más tiempo con ella, y no solo para ayudarla con su tarea.

—Son mejores amigos, así que yo supongo que si —respondió la mayor.

Hablar de aquello le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, ya que hace no mucho Shinya había aceptado (con un pesado silencio) que sentía algo _más_ por Guren. Aún si ahora estaba convencida, gracias a Guren, de que su hermano adoptivo estaba _viendose_ con Krul, no le gustaba recordar lo celosa que se había sentido.

—Y Guren quiere mucho a... —Mahiru sonrió de manera forzada y amarró el cabello de la niña en una coleta alta.

—Si, Shinoa. Los mejores amigos son así —interrumpió.

—Yo quiero tener un mejor amigo —murmuró la niña. Mahiru se sintió aliviada, no tendría que forzar la conversación hacia otro tema, la pequeña se había encargado—. Pero uno con el que no me enoje nunca. Shinya y Guren no quieren verse más... ¿También es por...?

—A veces los mejores amigos se pelean, no te preocupes —dijo la mayor entre dientes—. Ellos estarán bien.

Shinya estaría bien. Unos tres metros bajo tierra. No quería seguir cuidando de él, a pesar de que tenían un pacto sobre aquello. Quería que se fuera de una vez, que se alejara de sus vidas y... tenía la mejor idea para lograrlo.

—¿Tú tienes un mejor amigo? —preguntó la niña.

—No.

—Por eso te molesta verlos felices juntos, ¿no? Tienen lo que tú no —la reflexión de la niña terminó con su paciencia. Mahiru se levantó de la cama y sacudió su ropa, solo para distraerse—. Eso se llama envidia, me lo dijeron en mi clase de sentimientos.

—No tienes ninguna clase que se llame así.

—La maestra del jardín, si. Ella nos está explicando los sentimientos y desear las cosas de otros se llama envidia. Ella lo dijo, ¿está mal?

—No; la envidia es eso —respondió Mahiru, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta—. Tengo tarea, nos vemos más tarde.

—¡Tengo otra pregunta!—gritó Shinoa. Mahiru suspiró exasperada y volteó a ver a su hermanita con un fastidio que pasó desapercibido por la menor—. ¿Los mejores amigos pueden besarse?

—Pues...

—Y me refiero... en la boca—aclara Shinoa.

—No.

Después de la plática con su hermanita, después de escuchar sus estúpidas preguntas y acusaciones sin sentido, se quedó con camino de pólvora en la cabeza. Shinoa solo hablaba de Guren y Shinya, ella siempre se escondía en la habitación del peliplata y... ¿Habría pasado en su habitación, si quiera? Tenía que ser, porque, si no, ¿cómo hubiera podido Shinoa saberlo?

¿Sería por eso que Guren y Shinya estaban enojados uno con el otro? ¿O solo era Guren el que estaba molesto? Tendría sentido si Shinya lo hubiera besado... Entonces, eso significaría que seguía enamorado de _su_ novio.

Una pequeña chispa encendió la pólvora y su mente se llenó de fuego. Tenía que confrontar a Guren, hacerle que le dijera qué había pasado. Tenía que descubrir si sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

• • •

 _—_ _Si te dijera que debes elegir entre Mahiru y yo, ¿me elegirías a mi? —preguntó Shinya mirando hacia el cielo, como si no hubiera estado pensando la pregunta en cuanto la formuló._

 _Guren rió de inmediato, como una burla._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que no —dijo con una mueca fingida._

 _—_ _¡Al menos finje que lo piensas! -se quejó el rubio con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos._

 _—_ _Hay que ser claros, ¿quién en su sano juicio te escogería? —lo molestó el pelinegro, dandole un suave golpe en el hombro._

 _—_ _Tú lo harías —insistió Shinya—, pero eres demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo. No soportas estar sin mi._

 _—_ _Ya para._

 _—_ _¿Realmente no me escogerías?_

 _—_ _No lo haría. ¿Por qué estar con alguien tan molesto? —bufó el pelinegro._

 _—_ _Haha —rió ligeramente—, tienes razón._

Un flashback había atacado a Guren Ichinose de repente. Estaba en su habitación, recostado en su cama, mientras pensaba en todo y nada; en Shinya y en Mahiru. Era casi lo mismo... estar con Shinya lo llenaba y Mahiru le dejaba un vacío enorme.

Recordar aquello le hizo estremecer. Ojalá le hubiera dicho que, incluso antes de saber que Shinya estaba enamorado de él, incluso antes de besarle y hacerle perder la cabeza, lo hubiera escogido a él. Pero entonces quería mantener su personalidad con Shinya.

—Maldita sea, Shinya... —gruñó—. Maldita sea, eres... Te necesito —se sorprendió de haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero no se arrepintió y no lo haría.

Era su mejor amigo, incluso si no sabía si le correspondía o solo estaba desesperado por traerlo de vuelta a su lado y restaurar su amistad. Gruñó y se levantó furioso para darle un golpe a la pared. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y tomó su celular. Tenía que llamarle. Tenía que... rebobinar y hacer las cosas bien.

" _Lo siento mucho, Shinya. Sé que te lastimé, pero... no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe, te necesito cerca_ ", envió.

Como si fuera una invocación, inmediatamente el timbre fue tocado. El pelinegro se levantó para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Shinya.

Vio el cielo tras el rubio y luego sus ojos enrojecidos. Parecía que había llorado mucho. Parecía cansado, que se caería en cualquier momento. Lo dejó entrar y lo vio llorar una vez más.

—¿Shin...?

—No... no digas nada, por favor. Tengo que dormir, no puedo hacerlo y... cuando lo hago... —hipó y se pasó las temblorosas manos por el rostro—. Guren, déjame dormir contigo esta noche. Quiero... no quiero pesadillas.

El pelinegro estaba confundido. Estaba seguro de que debería estar molesto, después de todo el problema entre ellos y que Shinya solo apareciera a pedir un favor... no era justo. Pero era Shinya. Y era _su_ Shinya pidiendo ayuda, una que podía brindarle.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Dormir junto a ti aleja mis pesadillas —explicó el rubio.

Guren asintió.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, tanto, que parecía que aquel escenario negro iba a consumir cualquier luz que se atreviera a comenzar a nacer. Era temprano, usualmente Guren se acostaba tarde, pero eran más de las 10 p.m. y ahí estaba, ya recostado. No había más razón que el rubio que estaba a su lado. No tenía el coraje suficiente para dejarlo solo. No después de que le dijera "Dormir junto a tí aleja mis pesadillas".

Si Shinya jugaba sucio o no, no le importaba, tampoco interesaba si le mentía o era honesto. Es que sentir a su mejor amigo dormir era suficiente. Era casi como si estuviera procurando que descansara adecuadamente.

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, buscó con su mano el hombro de Shinya y la dejó descansar ahí. Hace mucho que no lo tenía así de cerca. Si bien podía escuchar su respiración, le hacía sentir más seguro comprobar también cómo el cuerpo del rubio se movía con cada inhalación.

Guren cerró los ojos y alejó su mano de Shinya. Él estaba ahí, a su lado, sin gritar... estaba durmiendo y se encargaría de que descansara por toda la noche.

Sabía que el insomnio de Shinya no solo se debía al miedo de que las pesadillas aparecieran. Había algo más, pero no sabía qué, en realidad... Y si tomaba en cuenta todo el caos de las últimas semanas, esto era lo más cercano a "bien" que estarían durante, al menos, otro par de semanas.

Dormir con alguien traía calidez a la cama. Dormir con Shinya usualmente era algo desastroso, cuando el rubio estaba completamente bien y su insomnio no lo molestaba, entonces solía moverse mucho. Aunque Guren no acostumbraba moverse tanto, cuando estaba con Shinya, le gustaba tirarlo al suelo.

A pesar de que lo inentó evitar, terminó riendo levemente ante el recuerdo de un Shinya completamente confundido al despertar en el suelo. Guren no diría nada, solo lo vería por un par de segundos y luego se marcharía de la habitación, para ir al baño o cualquier otro lugar de la casa.

Parecían haber pasado décadas desde la última vez que había visto a Shinya sin ojeras; en realidad, parecían siglos desde que lo había visto tan tranquilo, simplemente durmiendo. Incluso cuando hacía apenas un par de días. Pero es que últimamente sus problemas para dormir eran por lapsos d semanas y el inter entre cada "crisis" era menos que antes. Si antes podían pasar meses enteros, ahora era mucho si Shinya no tenía problema por 1 mes y medio. O bueno, de eso había podido darse cuenta desde la lejanía que ambos habían puesto en medio.

 _El silencio era absoluto, así que cuando el timbre sonó en la planta baja, el pelinegro fue capaz de escucharlo. Lo ignoró, pero el sonido volvió un par de veces hasta que se decidió a atender._

 _Maldijo a quien fuera que le interrumpiera. Apostaría lo que fuese a que era Mahiru. Y no se equivocó. Estaba histérica._

 _—_ _Tú lo besaste —acusó—. Lo hiciste, maldita sea._

 _—_ _Ma–_

 _—_ _No. no digas nada. Nada. Eres un imbécil, Ichinose Guren —gritó—. Engañarme así... con mi prometido. Mi hermano..._

 _—_ _Hey, baja la voz —pidió el pelinegro—. Amor, las cosas no son... —no pudo terminar la frase. Llamarla así se sentía erróneo._

 _—_ _¿Entonces qué es? Explícamelo porque no lo entiendo —lloró la chica. Guren quería poder decir algo que no fuera una mentira._

 _—_ _No es nada. Lo besé y fue un error, ¿si? —susurró para ella. Solo esperaba que Shinya no escuchara aquello—. Es mi mejor amigo, solo eso y... Mahiru, no quiero verlo triste._

 _—_ _Pues es bueno saberlo —sollozó furiosa—. No tendrás que verlo más._

 _Y dicho aquello, se dio la vuelta, para marcharse de una vez. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Sería una pesadilla?_

Y lo era. Se despertó perlado en sudor y buscó a Shinya con la mirada. Él estaba dormido, con sus brazos alrededor de su torso. El peliplata lo abrazaba y, por primera vez, no quería alejarlo para molestarle. Acarició su cabello y suspiró.

Pasó los dedos por su rostro. Acarició sus párpados, bajó por el puente de su nariz y luego sus labios. Los acarició un poco más y quiso llorar.

Quizá lo hizo, aunque quizá sus mejillas estaban se habían mojado de alguna otra manera. No quería alejarse ya. Eran las 4:36 a.m. cuando Shinya despertó por las caricias en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó adormilado.

—Nada, solo... desperté de repente —explicó el Ichinose—. Vigilaba tu sueño.

—Qué raro eres a veces —susurró el peliplata.

—Tú lo eres también, Shin.

—Guren, no quiero pelear contigo —susurró—. Es muy cansado estar molesto con alguien a quien quieres... Y eres mi mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué todo esto tan de repente?

—Porque voy a extrañarte mucho y... —suspiró—. Soy un cobarde —se levantó aún adormilado y se puso a horcajadas sobre su amigo—. ¿Puedo besarte? No... no significa nada, solo... necesito...

No lo dejó terminar. Guren lo guió hacia si mismo, lo besó con cuidado. Acarició su cabello. ¿Estaría aprovechándose del adormecimiento de Shinya? No estaba seguro, pero podría acostumbrarse a... No. Mañana en la mañana iban a olvidarlo todo, quería pensar que esto solo era salir de aquel pozo de incomodidades en el que se habían sumergido. Inició con un beso y terminaría con uno.

—Voy a irme en la mañana —dijo Shinya con dificultad contra sus labios—. No dejes que olvide esto.

—No lo haré —prometió Guren—. No lo haré, Shin.

—Y yo no dejaré que tú te olvides de mi, amor —murmuró. La última palabra quemó el beso de ambos, Guren tomó a su amigo por la cintura y mordisqueó los labios ajenos—. No me olvides, ¿me lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—No importa si no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos...

—Lo siento por eso.

—Pero al menos estás de acuerdo en besarme —sonrió Shinya. Ambos estaban jadeando por el beso que aún no terminaban. Era algo incómodo besar y hablar al mismo tiempo, pero no podían detenerse a hablar y tampoco olvidar las cosas que tenían para decirse.

—Me gustan tus labios.

—Me gustas tú. Y no podía irme sin... sin besarte una última vez.

—Me usaste.

—Y pareces disfrutarlo —soltó una ligera risa y al fin dejó de besarle—. Guren, llámame de vez en cuando, ¿si?

—¿Es en serio eso de... marcharte?

Shinya solo asintió. El pecho de Guren dio una vuelta y luego se encendió en llamas. No quería verlo marcharse. No quería extrañarlo.

—¿A dónde...?

—Me voy con Krul —explicó el Hiiragi. Ahora se veía más despierto, sus labios estaban hinchados y lucía terriblemente adorable—. Nos mudaremos...

—¿Juntos?

—Pensé que era lo que querías... —suspiró el albino, intentó hacer una broma, pero salió muy mal—. Qué difícil eres. Nunca puedo complacerte.

—Esta noche me siento complacido. Y decepcionado... Dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi y te vas con una mujer con un hijo —acusó Guren.

—Bueno, eso no...

—Que te vaya bien —dijo el pelinegro con cierta molestia en la voz—. Espero que no me extrañes demasiado. Espero que puedas olvidarme de una vez y que olvides cualquier cosa que sientas por mi.

—¿Gu...?

—Calla. No entiendo por qué pensé que esta noche podría salir bien, si estamos peor que nunca —gruñó—. Es mi turno de pedirte que te vayas.

—Acababas de...

—No digas más. Ya sabes que no voy a corresponderte, que incluso si me ha gustado besarte y... No significa nada. No somos nada, ni siquiera amigos. Lo arruinamos, debemos aceptarlo —interrumpió el mayor—, debes aceptarlo: no me gustas y nunca...

—Perfecto, adiós —sentenció Shinya—. Cuando te arrepientas y descubras que el deseo de besarme no viene de la nada, no me busques. Así empezó lo que yo sentía por ti.

Que hablara en pasado hizo a Guren enfurecer. Lo hizo levantarse y lo guió a la puerta. No quería seguir escuchándolo.

Nada tenía sentido. Debía ser porque era de madrugada y se habían entregado a ilusiones falsas. Debía ser por eso y por el veneno que habían dejado entrar en sus corazones. Quizá su amistad nunca había sido tan sólida como pensaban.

Quizá ni siquiera debieron haberse conocido.

Y entonces los meses comenzaron a correr.


	7. Capítulo VII

Shinya había dicho que se iría la mañana siguiente a su visita nocturna; sin embargo, habían pasado ya un mes y algo desde eso y él seguía ahí. Guren podía saberlo por las cosas que decía Mahiru en sus visitas, además, lo había visto un par de veces mientras paseaba por el parque que había frente a su lugar de trabajo. —No era que lo extrañara, simplemente comprobaba que Shinya le había mentido—.

"Eres un mentiroso, Shinya Hiiragi", le hubiera dicho, si no estuvieran enojados uno con el otro. O bueno, si él no hubiera estado enojado con el albino. Mira que entrar a su vida de esa manera, luego soltarle una gran bomba y después, de una pequeña riña por un beso que quizá no debió ser, llegar a su casa a seducirlo y luego soltar otra bomba; la última fue como una bomba nuclear. Había encendido el interior de Guren como si fuera pólvora.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó alguien en uno de sus paseos cerca de Queen's dinner. Era la dueña, la madre de Mika; era Krul Tepes.

—Solo pasaba por aquí—respondió Guren, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No. Quizá esa pobre excusa se la traga Shinya, pero yo no—atacó con las cejas tan juntas, que parecían una sola. Se veía graciosa, pero no se atrevería a reír si quería seguir con su cuerpo íntegro—. Deja de atormentarlo, supera todo lo que tengas que superar y no vuelvas a llamarle. Lo arruinaste por completo.

—No sé de qué me hablas—respondió hostil, se cruzó de brazos y vio a la pelirrosa desde arriba—. Él es que debió dejar de atormentarme; debió aceptar lo suyo contigo y...

—¿Perdona?

"Debió dejar de aparecer en mis sueños y dejarme seguir amando a mi novia", sugirió su cabeza, pero no lo dijo.

—Que debió ser honesto conmigo—susurró el pelinegro—. No quiero nada ya, no quiero verlo, no quiero tener ganas de hacer las paces

"No debió ir a mi casa tan noche, solo para besarme y reiniciar todo; no debió... No debió hacerme volar si me iba a dejar caer en el mismo segundo", pensó algo confundido. No iba a poner eso en palabras. Ni siquiera le gustaba el tono de aquello.

—Eres un idiota —Krul suspiró, cerró los ojos en una clara expresión de cansancio y exasperación—. No hay nada entre él y yo, pero seguro eso ya te lo dijo. No creo que el que yo lo diga cambie algo. ¿Sabes qué? No mereces un amor tan puro como el de Shinya.

—Fue culpa suya—soltó.

Fue suficiente para que Krul definitivamente se pusiera furiosa. No tenía la altura suficiente como para darle una bofetada, pero si para darle una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que el más alto se inclinara un poco hacia adelante ante el dolor repentino.

—No lo fue. Y si te atreves a repetir eso, voy a partirte a la mitad —amenazó ella—. La única culpa aquí, es la tuya. Lo has tratado como basura todo el tiempo, y aún así él... Su único error fue...

—No digas "amarte", suena asquerosamente cursi—gruñó él.

—Confiar en ti... Sus días, sus noches... Y yo he cuidado cada herida que has dejado y aún así no me ha dado ni la mitad de lo que te ha dado a ti —susurró—. Cada una de sus lágrimas, una tras otra; incluso antes de que él se diera cuenta de su enamoramiento. Vas a arrepentirte muy pronto. Arruinaste su amistad.

—Él me usó esa noche y... Es cosa de nosotros

—Si, es cosa nuestra—era Shinya, quien apenas acababa de llegar. Ver a Guren ahí le sorprendió de algún modo, pero, ante el Ichinose, el rostro del peliplata se veía completamente serio—. Por favor retírate.

—Sigues aquí —acusó Guren.

—Tú igual. Vete.

Con esto dicho, puso la mano en el hombro de Krul y la guió de vuelta al restaurante. Se sentía débil; por suerte, en dos semanas partirían. Inglaterra les esperaba. Con suerte, su nueva vida estaría vacía de falsos mejores amigos.

• • •

Desde que Shinoa dejó salir las inocentes, pero molestas preguntas sobre los mejores amigos, Mahiru no podía pensar en nada más. Incluso si había pasado un mes completo, era totalmente imposible dejarlo pasar. No estaba segura de qué sentía al respecto, no sabía si estaba celosa o si solo le molestaba la idea de haber sido engañada por su novio con su prometido. Sonaba enfermo.

—Pero es la única explicación...—susurró para si misma.

—¿De qué hablas?—una infantil voz cantarina llegó por detrás. Mahiru dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, volteó a ver a su hermanita. Ella siempre la asustaba de esa manera—. ¿Qué es la explicación que dices?

—Cosas de adultos—explicó la mayor.

—No eres tan adulta—dijo la niña, con una mirada acusatoria—. Yo quiero saber, ¿no puedo ayudar?

—Mmm... bueno, quizá puedas ayudar—asintió Mahiru. Sabía que esto sería abusar de su poder sobre Shinoa, era como si estuviera comprando información a cambio de sonrisas inocentes—. De hecho, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, sobre los mejores amigos—ya no había vuelta atras.

—¡Cierto!—al parecer a la pequeña se le había olvidado que había amenazado con no darle ni un poco de su tiempo a Mahiru; ella dio gracias al cielo por eso—. ¿Ves que soy de mucha ayuda?

Su pregunta no tenía sentido, pero aún así Mahiru asintió con una sonrisa que tuvo que disfrazar con inocencia, evitando la malicia saliera a flote. Se sentía algo mal por hacerle esto a Shinoa, pero no lo iba a recordar después. No importaría, además esto era de vida o muerte. (Bueno, de vida o muerte social; de perder o mantener dignidad).

—Tú me preguntaste si los mejores amigos pueden besarse—fue directo al punto. Los ojos de Shinoa brillaron, estaba siendo tomada en cuenta por primera vez; se sentía útil por primera vez en su corta vida.

—Si, si, yo lo pregunté—asintió entusiasmada.

—Bueno, quiero... quiero saber de dónde salió esa pregunta—explicó la mayor. La pequeña ladeó la cabeza, buscando la información que su hermana mayor le pedía; también quería palabras que estuvieran a un nivel casi de adulto; pues, eso, según las películas, le daría credibilidad. Aunque no sabía lo que eso significaba.

—Es que Shinya y Guren son mejores amigos—inició Shinoa.

Los ojos de Mahiru brillaron por el triunfo casi obtenido. Su estómago se revolvió, además; su corazón latía desbocado y sentía unas inmensas ganas de gritarle a alguien. De preferencia a Shinya, a quien culparía de todo... luego a Guren, por haber sido infiel.

—Bueno, ellos también son hombres—quiso no ser demasiado obvia, aunque, ¿eso importaba con una niña tan pequeña?

—Son personas—murmuró su hermanita, confundida.

—Bueno, continúa.

—La otra vez estaba jugando a las escondidas con Jabón—siguió. Jabón era su amigo imaginario, había aparecido después de su escape; irónicamente era algo parecido a un cerdito—. Lo vi entrar a la habitación de Mahiru—Shinoa tenía la costumbre de mencionar de vez en cuando los nombres de las personas con las que estaba hablando directamente—, luego él me dijo que le tocaba contar. Se quedó en tu habitación, yo corrí a la de Shinya.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno, Shinya estaba mal, olía mal, como cuando Kureto está con papá y sus copas—a Mahiru la historia le parecía demasiado enredada, ¿no podía ir directo al punto?

—¿Después que pasó?—alentó.

—Bueno, él trataba de dormir en el suelo. Lo vi tirado en el suelo, sosteniendo una botella marrón—siguió—. Luego vio su celular, se levantó y comenzó a ponerse zapatos, arregló su cabello y vi a Jabón escabullirse por la puerta.

—¿Shinya seguía ahí? —preguntó Mahiru.

—No, él estaba saliendo. Luego llegó Guren con él a la habitación. Guren decía cosas que molestaban a Shinya, hablaban de la mamá de Mika, ¿recuerdas a Mika? Ojalá viniera más seguido—se desvió, dejando que sus cinco añitos explotaran por todos lados.

—Si, pero, ¿qué más pasó con Guren y Shinya?

—Shinya estaba muy enojado, se acercó a Guren y luego le habló de ti, se burlaba, como cuando bromean sobre otras cosas. Luego Shinya hizo algo, Jabón me encontró y confirmó que era un beso, aunque luego Guren se enojó mucho. Él dijo "¿Alguna vez has besado a Krul en los labios?"—intentó hacer una voz más grave, incluso frunció el ceño, como solía hacerlo el pelinegro.

La sangre de la mayor hervía. Suspiró y estuvo a punto de cortar la conversación con Shinoa. Suprimió un gruñido, quiso gritarle a la niña que dejara de escabullirse a la habitación de la gente.

—Shinya le dijo que no, y entonces Guren lo besó. Pero diferente. Esta vez Shinya estaba muy enojado, su rostro estaba muy rojo y comenzó a llorar—susurró la pequeña, mientras contaba los dedos de su mano derecha, como si hubiera entendido que algo malo estaba diciendo—. Mahiru, ¿es malo besar? En las películas parece algo bonito y... ¿por qué Shinya le dijo a Guren que se fu...?

—No sé, Shinoa. No sé, pero esa es la razón por la que ellos ya no son amigos—gruñó la mayor—. Y fue por eso, porque... Shinoa, sabes que yo voy a casarme con Shinya, ¿cierto?

—¿Por eso no pueden ser amigos? ¿A Guren le gusta tu novio? Pero nunca has besado a Shinya, ¿es porque no son mejores amigos? No llores, no llores—las lágrimas de la mayor eran de pura rabia, pero hicieron a su hermanita preocuparse y asustarse.

La niña estaba confundida y tenía miedo; ahora solo había incoherencias en su mente y no podía hacer otra cosa mas que decirlas. Volteó hacia un lado, por suerte Jabón había aparecido.

—Voy a jugar con Jabón—dijo la niña justo antes de correr fuera de la habitación en la que se dio la plática.

—Shinoa, sabes que lo que me hizo Shinya está mal, ¿cierto? Solo puedes besar a quien es tu novio, solo puedes besar a quien se casará contigo.

La niña apenas estaba por salir e intentó ignorar lo que dijo su hermana: Shinya no era malo, él era bueno, pero Mahiru terminó dejando una pequeña semilla en su cabeza. Una que crecería sin darse cuenta.

Mahiru estaba más que enojada. Tenía que hablar muy seriamente con su novio... y el estúpido de su falso prometido. Lo haría pronto, no tenía planeado dejarlos salirse con la suya; sobre todo a Shinya. Esa pequeña mierda iba a pagar por todo y por nada, ya se sacaría algo de la manga.

• • •

El día de los trabajos de papá habían llegado. Mika se sentía ansioso, Shinya no llegaba aún y quedaban pocos padres. ¿Sería que no iba a ir? No lo culparía, su madre a veces tampoco podía hacer o llegar a ciertas cosas. Suspiró, él había hablado ya con sus compañeros, de cómo tendría a alguien en aquella ceremonia —aunque no lo era realmente, Mika pensaba que era algo de vital importancia— y que él era completamente asombroso. Quería que Shinya llegara y poder presumir que él tenía a la mejor persona como casi-papá.

Quería llorar. Estaba diciéndose que no era para tanto, pero su tierna mente no podía entenderlo todo. Pensaba casi como un niño de al menos el doble de su edad, gracias a que solo convivía con adultos, pero seguía teniendo solo 5 añitos. Tenía que dejar a sus ojos sacar ese sentimiento. Tenía que dejar que la lluvia en su cabeza saliera, para poder encontrar la paz.

Pero le daba vergüenza. Si lo veían llorar, ya nadie iba a hablarle, porque sería llamado "llorón" por todos. Eso le había pasado a Kyouya, porque eso hacían los crueles niños d años. En su garganta nacía un suave sollozo, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando el último padre pasó a hablar de su trabajo como dentista. Tenía regalos para todos, paquetes pequeños con un cepillo de dientes, crema dental y un instructivo de cómo era correcto cepillar los dientes y muelas.

Nada lo haría feliz ahora. Shinya había fallado, lo había abandonado.

—Lo siento mucho, ¿aún puedo pasar?—esa voz la conocía. Alzó la vista y ahí estaba Shinya, con el rostro enrojecido, dos bolsas llenas de las galletas que vendían en el restaurante de su madre y una sonrisa apenada.

—Por supuesto—dijo su maestra. Le ofreció uno de los asientos vacíos, Shinya se acomodó en uno y arregló su cabello.

Mika se acercó a él y subió a su regazo. El mayor lo abrazó con cariño y acarició su espalda. El pequeño sollozó escondiendo su rostro, el albino besó su cabello y le susurró que todo estaba bien, que por favor le perdonara. Mikaela solo asintió sin descubrir su rostro humedecido.

Cuando Shinya se levantó a hablar, Mika se fue a sentar con sus amigos. Los niños comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, susurrando cosas que Mika no alcanzaba a escuchar. Al final, una niña, Eika, pareció tomar valor y se acercó a un confundido Mika. Le ofreció una sonrisa y, mientras Shinya preguntaba a la profesora qué era lo que debía decir como mínimo, se sentó junto a él.

—¿Es él tu padre? —la voz de su compañera era dulce, siempre pensó eso; sin embargo, casi nunca hablaban. A Mika no le iba bien jugar con niñas, lloraban por todo, sobre todo si se caían, incluso si no tenían ni un raspón.

—Él es Shinya —explicó el niño, no tenía un nombre para su relación con el mayor.

—¿Tu hermano? —preguntó Eika.

Mika se quedó pensando, después de un rato, se alzó de hombros, le sugirió que voltearan a ver y la niña no insistió más.

—Hola, niños —Shinya estaba tan impecable como siempre, ningún cabello fuera de su lugar, ojos cansados, pero Mika pensaba que era porque se quedaban hasta tarde en el restaurante—. Yo soy Shinya Hiiragi y...

—¡Es un Hiiragi! —gritó un niño, lo apuntó viendo a su padre con emoción—. Como Mahiru, ella... ¿es su hermana?

—Hay que poner atención, hijo —el padre volteó a ver a Shinya con una disculpa en la mirada. El albino forzó una sonrisa que logró esconder la incomodidad que sentía, asintió. No tenía que responder a esa pregunta.

—Bueno, yo tengo 19 años —ante este acto, los padres, e incluso la maestra, mostraron cierta sorpresa—. Trabajo en Queen's dinner —añadió—. Es el restaurante de Krul, la madre de Mikaela. Ahí hacemos comida típica de aquí, aunque hay una gran variedad de comida de Rusia.

—¡Yo nací en Rusia! —Mika alzó la mano, con una gran sonrisa.

—Si, lo hiciste —el albino le sonrió.

—En el restaurante ayudo en todo tipo de cosas. La cocina es lo que más disfruto; los sabores se mezclan de una manera deliciosa —explicó a los niños—. También ayudo a limpiar y llevar la comida, aunque Mika ayuda muchísimo cuando limpia las mesas. Krul y yo somos los únicos que atendemos el lugar y nos turnamos las actividades, porque, saben que uno debe estar muy limpio cuando entra a la cocina, ¿verdad?

Los niños gritaron un "si" al unísono, parecía que estaban realmente interesados. Mika se sentía orgulloso de que Shinya hubiera ido.

—Muy bien, niños, ¿tienen preguntas para el... para Shinya? —la profesora no sabía cómo referirse al albino. Sabía que no era el padre de Mika: el niño no era un Hiiragi, pero... ¿qué tanto podía llegar con sus especulaciones?

Uno de los niños que antes susurraban con Eika, alzo la mano. Tenía una sonrisa algo torcida y travesuras en los ojos.

—Adelante, adelante —lo alentó la mujer.

—¿Sabes hacer sopa de miso? —preguntó. Shinya sonrió y asintió, nombró algunos platillos más y el niño quedó complacido.

—¿Se estudia para cocinar? —preguntó Eika.

—Bueno, si. Yo tomé algunos cursos para poder ser de ayuda para el restaurante —explicó—. La comida es importante en un día normal, su sabor también importa y a mi me gusta hacer comida divertida para los niños, una que sepa bien y sea suficientemente saludable, sin acentuar el sabor a vegetales.

—¿Qué significa acentuar? —otra niña se apresuró a preguntar—. Porque a mi no me gusta el sabor a zanahoria.

Unos cuantos niños rieron.

—Significa que su sabor esté escondido, que casi no sepa a lo que es —respondió la maestra—. Y eso es bueno, ¿no, niños? Porque a veces los brócolis cocidos saben raro, aunque con pollo saben muy bien...

Finalmente anunciaron la última pregunta.

—Mi hermano tiene 19 también, ¿eres hermano de Mika? —preguntó.

Shinya sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. ¿Se trataba de una indiscreción? La maestra no lo sabía, pero justo cuando iba a intervenir, Shinya decidió responder.

—No, no lo soy. Soy solo un muy buen amigo de la familia, ¿cierto, Mika?

—Cierto, Shinya —el niño estaba aún entusiasmado—. Pero se va a mudar con nosotros a...

—Mika, ¿me quieres ayudar a repartir las galletas que tu madre horneó especialmente para tus compañeros? —interrumpió el Hiiragi.

No quería especulaciones de los hombres que estaban a su alrededor, sabía que al menos uno de ellos le conocía y que sabía, muy probablemente, de su futuro matrimonio con Mahiru.

Al final del día, ambos, Shinya y Mika, se sentían muy felices de haber estado ahí juntos. El mayor entendía que Mikaela necesitaba a alguien en su vida, una figura masculina que su padre biológico no quiso proporcionarle. Sería esa figura, tanto como le fuera posible acercarse a Mika, tanto como Krul le permitiera sin confundir al niño.

—Fue divertido, ¿verdad? A ellos les gustaron las galletas e incluso dijeron que querían tener un trabajo como el tuyo —dijo el menor.

—Muy divertido —asintió Shinya—. Podría hacerlo de nuevo.

—Puedes venir al próximo, cuando estemos en Inglaterra —sugirió el pequeño.

—Lo haré tantas veces como me lo pidas —prometió el mayor—. Voy a estar viviendo contigo por un tiempo, ¿no? Pídelo y lo tendrás.

• • •

"Separarnos fue lo mejor", pensaron ambos, en distintos lugares, horarios diferentes, aunque al mismo tiempo; Guren estaba en su habitación y con los ojos cerrados, Shinya estaba llegando a la habitación que tendría de ahora en adelante. Había sido un largo viaje, había gastando mucho de sus ahorros, aunque no era más de la tercera parte.

Inglaterra estaba algo retirada de Japón, de donde nunca había salido. Krul dijo que había tiempo para disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones, a que Mika no entraría a la escuela hasta el próximo mes. Ventajas de haber esperado a que termnara el ciclo escolar.

Habían estado en Alemania, Italia y también en Francia. Shinya era malo para ubicarse, así que no tenía ni idea de si se alejaban o se acercaban a su destino final; sin embargo, le daba igual. Estaba disfrutando, no tenía a Guren cruzando su mente cada dos segundos. Al llegar a Inglaterra, lo primero que hizo, fue revisar su buzón de voz. Se descubrió algo decepcionado al no tener ninguno de nadie, aunque no esperaba nada de alguien distinto a Guren.

Después de mes y medio, el pelinegro estaba seguro de que no ver al albino era algo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente. Aún tenía cosas en mente que resolver, no podía simplemente aceptar que Shinya le gustaba, porque esas cosas a veces no eran tan fáciles de entender, sobre todo después de que habías amado con tanta fuerza, que tu corazón se había hecho cenizas. Así amó a Mahiru, aunque ya no. No sabía si sería capaz de volver a amar así, si su corazón podría resurgir de las cenizas como el ave fénix.

No. No, no era a la única a quien había amado. Había alguien por quien hubiera dado la vida, a quien le agradecía haberlo sacado de su miseria cuando sus días parecían ser tan negros, que dudaba de seguir vivo. Shinya había sido parte fundamental de su existencia y no podía simplemente olvidarse de él.

Pero deseaba que si. Porque, como dijo Krul, él no merecía un amor tan puro como el de Shinya, aunque dudaba que fuera tan puro, eso era demasiado cursi; pero ahora no lo sabría, porque habían sido, ambos, unos idiotas. Porque Shinya no empezó de la manera correcta, porque se alteró en lugar de preguntar lo que sucedía; pero él tampoco había insistido, no había intentado preguntarle a Shinya por nada y tampoco quiso confrontarlo. Luego, su última noche juntos, simplemente se aceptaron el uno al otro, se refugiaron en los brazos ajenos como siempre lo habían hecho.

Debieron hablar. Debió preguntar por qué se mudaba. Debió preguntar si en serio le mentía sobre lo que eran Krul y él; se sentía usado, no de la manera en que se lo dijo mientras se besaban, aquella acusación había estado bañada en tintes de burla... Él ahora sentía que incluso su declaración había sido falsa. Ya no sabía qué sería peor. No sabía nada. Y su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas.

—Si frunces el ceño así, te vas a llenar de arrugas —comentó Mahiru. Se acercó a sentarse en el regazo de su novio, con una odiosa melodía en la voz—. ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?

—Nada importante —mintió, todo lo que concernía a Shinya era importante. Aunque intentara que no fuera así—. Es solo que el recibo de la luz subió más de lo que imaginé y... Solo hacía cuentas en mi mente.

—Yo puedo...

—No te atrevas a ofrecerme dinero.

—Solo quería ayudar —dijo ella con cierto fastidio. Revisó su celular, aún sentada sobre Guren, quien la abrazaba por la cintura y miraba hacia un lugar distante.

—¡Mira! —gritó ella de repente—. Shinya me envió esta fotografía.

Guren regresó en si cuando escuchó el nombre de su ex amigo. Intentó disfrazarlo con algo más, pero Mahiru notó aquello. Después de todo, a pesar de todas las peleas, parecía que a Guren le interesaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Incluso después de tanto daño que se hicieron uno al otro por estupideces, por sentimientos a los que ninguno había querido ceder del todo, uno seguía pensando en el otro. Eso Mahiru había descubierto en todo el tiempo en el que su hermano y prometido estuvo lejos. Y aún quería aplastarlo como a un bicho por hacerle esto, por quitarle el amor de Guren.

—Es Mika, le ayuda a acomodar su habitación —dijo la chica.

—Oh, ese es un buen color en su pared —fingió interés, ya que no podía ver una foto reciente de Shinya—. Salúdame al niño.

—¿Y a Shin?

—Eh... claro.

—¿No quieres?

—Dije que sí.

Mahiru comenzó a escribir en respuesta a su hermano. La única razón por la que Shinya le escribía era porque, fuera de ella, no tenía familia. Fuera de su futuro falso matrimonio, no tenía ningún lazo. Guren ya no estaba y, aunque Mahiru no era muy amable, aún era lo único que le quedaba.

—Ah, me alegra que Shin haya encontrado a Krul, ¿no te alegra, amor?

Aquella palabra la había escuchado antes, con una voz más suave y llena de afecto; una caricia que no supo apreciar. Cerró los ojos, imaginando aquella última noche con Shinya, la última en que pudieron estar en paz.

—Ella es una mujer divorciada, con un niño y muchas responsabilidades, ¿crees que...?

—Antes querías que te ayudara a que ellos empezaran una relación —le recordó ella. Había cierto veneno en su voz, estaba molesta porque Guren peleaba y se dejaba vencer, porque estaba tambaleando entre amar y odiar a Shinya Hiiragi.

—Pues ya no.

—Jódete y háblame cuando aprendas a mantener relaciones sanas con alguien además de Shinya. Que ni siquiera te salió bien al final —explotó—. Eres un idiota. Y me alegro de que Shin se alejara, rendirse ante mi fue lo mejor que pudo hacer en su maldita vida.

Salió como si un demonio hubiera poseído su cuerpo. Guren se quedó perplejo. No sabía cómo sentirse, no sabía si llamarle a Shinya, contarle y reírse juntos, o llamarlo y decirle debían arreglarlo todo.

• • •

Mahiru quería venganza. Mahiru quería que Shinya sufriera con toda su alma, quemar cada uno de sus sentidos y verlo quemarse en lágrimas —aunque sonara irreal— hasta que su llanto se convirtiera en una desesperada llamarada que lo consumiera y transformara en cenizas.

Había pocas formas de herir tanto a Shinya, que se quedara completamente vulnerable, din armas cerca y con ganas de morir. Una de sus debilidades era Guren, ya lo había visto derretir su cuerpo en alcohol por él, seguramente seguía sufriendo, porque era tan estúpido que seguramente aún no superaba al Ichinose.

Otra era su padre, ese que le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas y que pagaba a los Hiiragi por dejarlo seguir pensando que estaba muerto.

Admito que hay un poco de relleno en este capítulo, sobre todo en lo de la escuela de Mika, pero es que las promesas que hace Shinya son necesarias. Además necesitaba más interacción Mika-Shinya para prepararme para lo que sigue.

Tengo la playlist de este fic, la hice con las canciones que inspiraron cada capítulo. De algunas solo tomé un parde lineas y de otras intenté tomas la esencia, aunque dudo haberla plasmado lo suficiente.

Si alguien quiere, puedo publicar una parte en el siguiente capítulo, solo pídanlo.

PD: Lamento los espacios, no puedo editarlo bien en este momento.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Primero, diré que "Total eclipse of the heart" (Bonnie Tyler), suena en mi cabeza cada que Shinya busca dormir junto a Guren por insomnio o pesadillas.**

 **Segundo, escuchen "Perdón" (Camila), mil veces. Y pueden imaginarse a Guren cantando para Mahiru y para Shinya. Más para Shinya que Mahiru, pero... Si.**

 **I– The way you love me (** Michael Jackson **)**

 **II– You're beautiful (** James Blunt **)**

 **III– Masoquismo (** Eiza González **)**

 **• Sé que te vas (** La versión de "Matisse" **)**

 **• Lynne/Rinne (** Fandub de Ozzu Kiroii **)**

 **IV– No lo beses (** Alejandro Fernandez o Yuridia **)**

 **• Mi peor error (** La versión de Matisse, originalmente de Alejandra Guzmán **)**

 **V– Daddy's little girl (** Frankie J)

 **VI– I'm not the only one (** Sam Smith **)**

 **VII– Every breath you take (** The police **)**

 **VIII– One last time (** Ariana Grande; de preferencia la versión en español de Kevin y Karla **)**

 **¡NOTAS EXTRAS ABAJO!**

La próxima vez que Mahiru enviara un mensaje de esos, iba a regresar a Japón solo para darle un golpe. No necesitaba a esa chica, ni que le dijera cosas sobre "su novio". Ella casi nunca mencionaba su nombre, pero no era necesario, todos sabían que se trataba de Guren y nadie más.

Estaba perfectamente viviendo con Krul y Mikaela; su trabajo era lo que siempre deseó, se había vuelto socio de Krul y el restaurante estaba en su apogeo. Pero, a pesar de que todo iba bien, se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban más ayuda; pronto el lugar crecería con la adquisición del local de al lado, y ellos dos no podrían con todo.

Así que ahí estaban, con el restaurante cerrado temprano un lunes por la tarde, recibiendo a gente para la entrevista de trabajo. Los dos tenían que decidir, no porque fueran socios, sino, porque eran un equipo. Siempre lo habían sido, desde que estaban... No. Shinya no quería pensar en nada mas que lo que habían logrado Krul y él.

—La siguiente es una chica, tiene un nombre... Mira, mira —Krul le pasó la solicitud a Shinya y dejó que él hablara.

—¿Mito? ¿Qué clase de nombre...?

—Es un buen nombre, he vivido con él toda mi vida —la puerta estaba abierta, una chica de cabello rojo brillante los veía con un sonrojo leve y sin verlos a los ojos.

—Me refería a su origen, señorita —susurró Shinya, apenado por la confusión.

—Ah... Bueno, eso yo tampoco lo sé. Fui adoptada por una pareja inglesa a los 3 años. A esa edad la memoria es mala —susurró como si estuviera meditando. Entró en razón justo después—. Lo siento, estoy frente a mis posibles futuros jefes; no debo comportarme de esta manera.

—No hay problema, siéntate —la voz de Krul fue suave, aunque Shinya sabía que estaba empezando a dudar de ella para el puesto.

La entrevista fue relativamente bien. Krul había quedado encantada con Mito, y Shinya pudo hacerla sonrojar varias veces. Ella sería una excelente compañera. Con un suspiro, Mito sonrió en cuanto aprobó la entrevista.

• • •

Galletas, pensó Mika cuando vio el recipiente en la barra de la cocina de su casa. Tomó una silla y la arrastró intentando mantener todo en silencio. No se había dado cuenta aún de que Shinya lo observaba y se acercaba con sigilo. No quería asustarlo de golpe, así que esperó y cuando el niño sostuvo el tarro, sonrió mientras decía:

—¿Qué haces, Mikaela? —su voz era tranquila, suficiente como para que el niño no cayera de su asiento, pero si suficiente como para que se sobresaltara.

—Galletas —dijo el niño, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Haces galletas? Wow —la sonrisa del mayor tranquilizó a Mikaela, quien se sentó en la silla con el tarro de galletas en el regazo—. Muy temprano para dulces, no hemos cenado.

—¡Solo una!

—¿Mamá qué dijo? —el mayor se acercó y tomó el tarro, para regresarlo a su lugar. Mika se quedó callado y se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre comíamos galletas cuando estábamos juntos —se quejó el niño—. Vamos, solo una... ¡la compartiremos!

Shinya suspiró, miró a todos lados y sacó una galleta. La partiría a la mitad, solo porque eso significaba menos dulce antes de la cena. Se la dio y metió la otra mitad a su boca. Hizo que Mika bajara de la silla y la acomodó.

—Vamos, ve a jugar o algo —le sugirió.

El menor estaba concentrado en su galleta, a la que le daba pequeñas mordidas para que nose acabara pronto. Shinya sonrió y suspiró, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la sala, donde se sentaron juntos en un sillón.

Habían pasado ya unos meses de haberse instalado en el lugar. Inglaterra le venía muy bien a su vida, el clima le encantaba, aunque debiera llevar paraguas todo el tiempo. Salía mucho, a veces con Krul y Mika, a veces solo. A veces con Mito.

Desde que habían contratado a Mito hacía unos meses, las cosas estaban mejorando, sus horarios estaban permitiéndole salir un poco más a solas. Conocer gente le hacía bien, aunque no había hecho amigos aún, solo conocía a un montón de desconocidos.

Siempre pensó que estar lejos de Japón le haría olvidarlo todo en un instante, que no extrañaría nada ni a nadie (quizá a Guren, pero después de su pelea final, pensó que ni siquiera a él), pero cada noche se sorprendía pensando en su padre, en sus hermanos y a veces en los clientes del restaurante. Intentaba no pensar en Guren, se concentraba en su hermanita.

Extrañaba mucho a Shinoa. Estaba cerca su cumpleaños y seguro que no harían nada especial para ella, nadie le haría el desayuno con hotcakes en forma de ositos, como le gustaban, ni le darían una tarjeta gigante con muchos brillitos. Nadie la llevaría a comer helados, ni le comprarían un pastel divertido. Probablemente recibiera regalos. Libros de su padre, una diadema de un horrible color de Seishirou, una caja de tarjetas de frases de cortesía de Kureto y un peine de tocador de Mahiru. Nadie iba a regalarle una flor, como ella siempre pedía, ni un peluche de león, ni unos zapatos con lucecitas.

—¿Qué piensas? —Mika interrumpió sus pensamientos, así que llevó la mirada al pequeño.

—Oh, pensaba en Japón —respondió.

—Yo a veces pienso en Japón —dijo Mika—. Mis amigos ya no deben acordarse de mi.

—Claro que lo hacen, Mika. Eres difícil de olvidar —le animó el mayor.

—Extraño pasar tiempo contigo.

—Estamos juntos siempre.

—Pero no me llevas a lugares, como allá... Siempre estás trabajando y...

—Fuimos al zoológico la otra vez.

—Pero iba mamá —frunció los labios—. Solo niños. Como cuando íbamos con Guren y buscábamos dulces en su alacena.

—Podemos ir solos la próxima vez —intentó ignorar la mención de su ex-mejor amigo.

—¿Crees que Guren me extrañe?

El adulto no supo qué decir. No quería hablar de Guren, estaba enojado. O quizá no enojado, pero dolía pensar en él.

—Claro que si —decidió decir finalmente. Mika suspiró.

—Ya nadie le llena de dulces, debe estar triste. Lo extraño, aunque siempre estaba enojado... —susurró Mika, ante la mirada perdida de Shinya.

Nadie dijo nada más.

• • •

Los ojos de Guren estaban fijos en los de ella. Eran los que Mahiru había conocido desde el inicio, seguían teniendo ese color que le encantaba y estaban cargados siempre de decisiones complicadas y brillaban. Pero nada de eso estaba dedicado a ella desde hace un tiempo. El brillo de los ojos de su amado ya no dependía de ella, ni de la situación entre ambos... Le pertenecía a alguien más.

Quizá siempre le había pertenecido a Shinya, pero por un tiempo, Shinya y ella venían en el mismo paquete. No era evidente, pero era verdad que Mahiru antes hablaba muchísimo de Shinya. Ni siquiera Guren se daba cuenta.

"¿Hace cuánto conoces a Shinya?" fue de lo primero que hablaron cuando tuvieron su primer cita a solas.

"No puedo creer que Shinya me haya hecho usar esto" había dicho Guren en otra ocasión.

Shinya los había ayudado a unirse. Mahiru lo sabía. Todo dependía de él, era como si Shinya hubiera tomado a dos muñecos de trapo con sus caras y los manejara como se le antojara. Shinya los unió, su relación avanzaba tanto como a ese albino le entraba en gana. Nunca fueron Guren y Mahiru, Mahiru y Guren. Siempre fue Shinya. Las citas las decidía él, porque Guren siempre lo ponía en primer lugar, siempre tenía libre el tiempo que Shinya decidía hacer algo a solas.

Quemaba.

Guren acarició la mejilla de la chica, mientras ella seguía ardiendo. Shinya la consumía por dentro. Shinya era fuego.

¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de esto? Era obvio. Shinya era el dueño de Guren desde el inicio. Él decidía los lugares a los que iban. Él decidía si Mahiru se veía bien o no con tal o cual atuendo... Incluso había elegido el primer ramo de flores que el Ichinose le había regalado. No le sorprendería que, además, hubiera sido su idea y su dinero.

Shinya siempre había tenido el control, porque así era él. Porque se adueñaba de la gente, porque los hipnotizaba, porque era encantador y todo sonrisas. Solo hubo un momento en el que Shinya no había decidido algo y fue la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones. Su hermano-prometido no lo planeó, no pudo saberlo, porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía y Guren no estaba seguro; lo entendió cuando pudo sentir el arrepentimiento en los abrazos de su novio.

Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a romperse. No lo había pensado antes, pero tenía sentido ahora que estaba todo junto. Shinya estaba enfermo de poder, cuando se le salió de las manos, los empezó a arruinar.

No importaba. Ya le había ganado... de cierta manera.

Cerró los ojos mientras Guren besaba sus labios. Dejó que sus manos se enredaran entre los cabellos azabaches del chico. Le besaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque ella estaba consciente de que él los tenía abiertos, porque no le importaba sentir.

Guren solo quería cumplir con lo que se supone que debía hacer.

"¿Vamos a hacerlo?" quiso preguntar ella, pero no quería arruinarlo.

Necesitaba esto, su alma empezaba a sentirse rota, ardía. Pensar le daban ganas de llorar, unas muy profundas y punzantes; su garganta estaba seca y su corazón roto.

"Hagámoslo, ignoremos todo lo demás" pero tampoco dijo eso.

"Pretende que nada existe, solo yo", pero no creía que fuera una buena linea.

Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta y Guren se encargó de hacerlas difusas. Él sabía cómo besarla para que su mente se pusiera en blanco.

• • •

 _ **Celular de Shinya Hiiragi**_

 _ **— Mensajes de texto**_

 _ **• Buzón de entrada – SIN LEER**_

 _Mito J. – 20/Nov_

 _«¿Y si le compras una nueva memoria?»._

 _Shinoa H. – 20/Nov_

 _«Falta muy poco para... ¡adivina!»._

 _Shinoa H. – 16/Nov_

 _«Te extraño»._

 _Krul T. – 23/Oct_

 _«¿Qué te traes con Juujo?»._

 _Mito J. – 10/Oct_

 _«Gracias, avísale a Krul, por favor»._

 _Shinoa H. – 04/Oct_

 _«Mahiru quiere que le llames»._

 _Mahiru H. – 30/Sep_

 _«En unos días es mi aniversario con Gur...»_

 _Krul T. – 15/Sep_

 _«Recuerda recoger a Mika hoy, gracias»._

 _Mahiru H. – 06/Sep_

 _«Hace mucho que no te enojabas conmig...»_

 _Shinoa H. – 28/Ago_

 _«Envíame una foto tuya»._

 _Krul T. – 13/Ago_

 _«¿Ya llamaste a Mito?»._

 _Krul T. – 11/Ago_

 _«Mañana son las entrevistas, pon la alar...»_

 _Tenri H. – 11/Ago_

 _«Te deposité el dinero hace rato»._

 _Mahiru H. – 09/Ago_

 _«Bye»._

 _Seraphcel – 05/Ago_

 _«Su plan está por vencerse el próximo...»_

 _Shinoa H. – 03/Ago_

 _«Vi una ardilla, llámame»._

 _Shinoa H. – 30/Jul_

 _«Bye»._

 _Kureto H. – 27/Jul_

 _«Si, le compramos un celular a Shinoa»._

 _Mahiru H. – 11/Jul_

 _«Guren vino anoche, no sabes lo feliz que...»_

 _Mahiru H. – 10/Jul_

 _«Imagen adjunta»._

 _Mahiru – 10/Jul_

 _«Y este otro vestido, es el definitivo»._

 _Mahiru – 06/Jul_

 _«Con mi novio»._

 _Mahiru – 04/Jul_

 _«A veces eres insoportable»._

 _Kureto H. – 24/Jun_

 _«Kureto me pide su celular, bye»._

 _Mahiru H. – 23/Jun_

 _«Mi novio me ha traído una cosa incre...»_

 _Mahiru H. – 20/Jun_

 _«Shinoa, solo ella»._

 _Tenri H. – 15/Jun_

 _«Te escribo luego»._

 _Seishirou H. – 14/Jun_

 _«Ya me voy, Shinya. Seishirou me descub...»_

 _Seishirou H. – 14/Jun_

 _«Ese mensaje se repitió, soy Shinoa»._

 _Kureto H. – 10/Jun_

 _«Llámale a nuestro padre»._

 _Guren Ichinose – 14/May_

 _«Lo siento mucho, Shinya. Sé que te last...»_

•~•~•

Su celular comenzaba a ponerse algo lento, estaba comenzando a desesperarlo. Shinya abrió la bandeja de salida y comenzó a escribirle algo a Mito. Ellos comenzaban a llevarse realmente bien, era su primera nueva y verdadera amistad desde Guren y Krul.

"¡Buuu! ¿Te asusté?", envió a la pelirroja.

Mientras esperaba respuesta, se puso a borrar los mensajes de Mahiru que contenían imágenes. No las necesitaba, de todos modos. Había hecho una copia de seguridad de los mensajes que se enviaba con Shinoa, incluso desde antes de que le dieran su propio celular.

No estaba de acuerdo en que su hermanita de Kinder tuviera uno de esos aparatos, pero Kureto estaba siempre al pendiente y solo se lo prestaban durante dos horas después de sus deberes, para que hablara con Shinya. A veces ni siquiera lo usaba, así que estaba algo tranquilo.

"No. Ven, no hay clientes y estoy aburrida", le respondió ella.

Shinya dejó la cocina, salió a la caja, donde Mito se apoyaba y vio a Krul, que ayudaba a Mika a terminar su tarea en una de las mesas. Se inclinó junto a Mito y le sonrió.

—Bu —dijo con burla.

—No das miedo, sino pena —la chica rodó los ojos y Shinya se hizo el ofendido.

—Cuida tu vocabulario, soy tu jefe —la reprendió, aunque aquello era una burla hacia sí mismo.

—Mejor dime por qué ves a tu celular como si te sacara de quicio —siseó ella. Shinya suspiró con melodramatismo y se lo entregó.

—Es horrorosamente lento y...

—¿Por qué tantos mensajes sin leer? —lo interrumpió ella.

—No son importantes, son textos cortos, como "bye" o "llámame" —explicó el albino.

—Entonces borralos ya, ¿no te fastidia ver los indicadores de cosas pendientes? Es irritante.

—Lo haré esta noche, ¿va?

—Puede que sea eso lo que lo tiene lento.

—No ocupan ni medio GB...

—¿Quién sabe?

• • •

"Déjame tenerte, aunque sea la última vez", pensó Mahiru mientras acariciaba los costados del torso de Guren. Él estaba aburrido, sus ojos no le veían a ella, sino a algo que estaba detrás, probablemente. Era más bien como si ella fuera invisible.

—Mahiru...

—Shhh, déjame... hacer esto... —la chica comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio, jugaba con el elástico del pantalón deportivo que él llevaba como pijama. Metió las manos debajo de su playera y recorrió su abdomen.

—Mahiru, por favor —susurró el azabache, incapaz de disfrutar las caricias de su novia.

—No pienses, cierra los ojos, disfruta —le respondió con la voz más seductora que encontró.

Guren simplemente cerró los ojos. Si algo le disgustaba, la detendría y enviaría a su casa.

No estaba pensando bien, tampoco. Ninguno de los dos, estaban medio vivos, solamente.

"Similar al vaso medio vacío, ¿eh?", pensó el Ichinose.

Sentía algo de pena por Mahiru, ella se esforzaba fin para proteger su relación. Fingir para hacerle medianamente feliz había sido su propósito desde que Shinya se fue, reacio a aceptar algo que Mahiru estaba apenas comprendiendo: Shinya era lo que los mantenía funcionando. Ellos dos nunca debieron ser, no funcionaban, su amor estaba condenado desde el inicio.

Ya había pensado antes en algo parecido: él podía vivir perfectamente sin Mahiru, aunque la extrañara y eso quemara, pero, un momento sin Shinya y su mundo estaba totalmente destruido, incluso si su novia estaba ahí para sostener su mano. Y entonces entendió aquello que ella había dicho alguna vez: "Siempre ha sido Shinya..." o algo parecido.

Pues si, aunque ahora le odiara con su vida. Aunque ahora no le quería cerca. Eso, o rebobinar y evitar todo esto. Evitar el beso, evitar que Shinya se fuera con Krul, ayudarle a superar su enamoramiento.

De la manera que fuera conveniente, incluso si tenía que aceptar sus sentimientos para mostrarle a Shinya que él realmente no era lo que necesitaba o merecía. Shinya necesitaba lo mejor, porque él era... Sacudió la cabeza y dejó que el masaje de Mahiru en su abdomen le robara la cordura.

Las pequeñas y suaves manos seguían bajando, le había quitado la playera y se estaban encargando de sus pantalones. La piel de su vientre estaba cálida.

¿Se sentirían igual las manos de...? No. No, no.

—Te necesito —gruñó furioso el chico, abrió los ojos y tomó a Mahiru en sus brazos, para llevarla hasta su habitación.

 _«Dejaré mi dignidad tirada en la puerta de tu habitación, el orgullo a la orilla de tu cama, junto al camino de nuestra ropa. Te daré cada gota de mi, porque te amo y sin ti yo no soy nada. Porque te amo más de lo que él alguna vez te amará, porque te amo más de lo que tú alguna vez lo amarás._

 _Puedes pensar en él, como lo haces cada que tomo tu mano o te robo un beso mientras estás distraído. Puedes pronunciar su nombre mientras me acaricias. Puedes imaginar que es él quien te ve mientras estás vulnerable._

 _Te he visto destruido, te he visto caer por él aunque no te diste cuenta. No estoy perdiendo ante él, porque jamás te tendrá mientras yo viva, pero le entrego tus pensamientos... a final de cuentas, nunca fueron míos._

 _Y lo destruiré, haré que su cuerpo se evapore, y su alma estalle y se disperse por el mundo. Lo haré desistir, como hice contigo. Has renunciado a él, como yo a mi dignidad. Si te he mentido, es por nuestro bien. Nosotros debe perdurar._

 _Lamento mucho no ser lo que querías, lamento ser quien se robó tu brillo... Prometo no dejar que te rompas nunca, si prometes pretender que soy yo a quien amas y deseas. Quédate conmigo, quédate para siempre. Te daré cuanto esté en mis manos._

 _Te lo daré todo._

 _Déjame hacerte sentir bien, déjame prometerte el cielo y las estrellas. Hazme tuya, para siempre. Destrozame, porque te pertenezco. Bésame y haz que olvide el odio que va creciendo en mi interior._

 _Te necesito, porque sin ti estoy vacía._

 _Dejaré que lo tengas en tu interior, mientras que a quien beses sea a mi»._

• • •

" _Anoche volvimos a ser uno. No sabes lo dulce que él es conmigo. Por favor, se cuidadoso y gentil con Krul, porque eso la hará amarte con tanta fuerza como yo a Guren_ ", Shinya leyó con cuidado y lentitud.

No debió abrir nunca el texto, debió dejarlo abandonado, era algo que no le interesaba. Si ellos tenían sexo o no, le daba completamente igual. No podía creer que Krul apareciera una vez más en la jugada, ¿no había sido claro? Ellos no eran nada.

Recordó lo que Guren le dijo sobre irse con ella, lo dolido que parecía. Cerró los ojos y bufó. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego eliminó el mensaje. Abrió la bandeja de entrada, los mensajes sin leer, y los eliminó todos. Eliminó todo lo que tenía, incluyendo contactos. Finalmente abrió la ventana y lanzó el aparato, que se estrelló contra un muro, partiéndose por completo.

—Me tomaré el día libre mañana —le dijo a Krul mientras iban de regreso a casa esa noche. La pelirrosa no preguntó nada, aunque le dedicó una mirada pesada que no supo interpretar. En el asiento trasero, Mika iba cantando que pasarían el día entero juntos, aunque Krul planeaba dejar al albino solo... Parecía que necesitaba despejarse.

 **SIGLOS DESPUÉS. Pero aquí estoy.**

 **Ya estoy de vacaciones, lo que significa que actualizaré más seguido~. Espero tener al menos un capítulo más antes del lunes de la semana que viene. ¡Los amo a todos!**


	9. Capítulo IX

_**You can take my heart if yours won't beat.**_

 _ **We're forever unstoppable.**_

Forever unstoppable – Hot Chelle Rae

• • •

Mikaela estaba de mal humor. De muy, muy mal humor. Veía a sus compañeros y todos eran unos bebés. A diferencia de él mismo, ellos tenían 5 casi 6, él 6 casi 7 y odiaba estar en un grado inferior a los compañeros con los que debió haber estado. Todo por el maldito idioma, ¿qué importaba que su inglés fuera no tan bueno? No lo necesitaba para colorear, recortar y hacer manualidades para el día de la madre. ¿Sus profesores no lo entendían?

En fin, sus amigos ya estaban en otro nivel educativo y él seguía en Kinder, pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto, lo sabía porque se escuchaba por todos lados la palabra "graduación". Estaba feliz de poder salir, imaginaba su nueva futura escuela como un gran castillo, quizá como Howards, porque estaba en Inglaterra.

—Muy bien, niños, ¿pueden poner sus colores de vuelta en el bote? —la maestra les hablaba como si tuvieran con dificultades para escuchar o entender—. Mika, ¿puedes ir por la escoba? Maggie la tiene.

Maggie era la maestra del salón de al lado. El niño asintió y salió, pensando en que quizá era de esta manera en la que le demostraban que sabían que era mayor, que podía hacer muchas más cosas que cuando tenía 5 casi 6. Y, ahora, era bilingüe. No sabía bien qué responsabilidad traía eso, tampoco podría definirlo con más palabras que "hablar dos idiomas", pero era suficiente entenderlos y estaba orgulloso de si mismo.

A la hora de la comida, cuando le contó aquel orgullo a su madre, ésta le dijo algo en lo que jamás había pensado. Estaba repitiendo año para acostumbrarse al idioma, para hacerlo bilingüe sin perder tiempo o conocimientos nuevos.

Decidió que ella podía tener razón, aunque seguía siendo innecesario saber inglés para colorear un camión de bomberos. No se lo dijo, pero, algún día, cuando tuviera 7 casi 8, se lo diría y ella iba a estar de acuerdo, porque sería mayor.

• • •

—Entonces tu hermana de 6 años sabe escribir... y casi sin faltas —murmuró Mito mientras veía los mensajes de la menor. Shinya le había pedido ayuda para conseguir un regalo para la niña, así que estaban intentando descubrir algo en lo que decía, cualquier cosa que les diera una pista de algo que pudiera encantarle.

Shinya la conocía, le encantaba colorear, pero ya tenía mucho material para hacerlo. También había recibido libros para aprender a dibujar un montón de cosas, lápices distintos y... Algo de eso ya no le haría falta. Pensó en algún peluche, pero recordó que en su último cumpleaños había dicho que no quería más peluches o tomarían el mando de su cama, donde apenas y cabía ella por todos los juguetes que tenía sobre ella.

—Tiene casi 7, aunque escribe desde los 4 -5. Papá la enseñó a leer y la ha obligado a leer al menos un libro por semana—dijo Shinya.

—Entonces compra un libro.

—Tiene libros por doquier, a la orden del día —murmuró Shinya, con una mueca. Estaba cansado de pensar, no había nada que pudiera darle a Shinoa que ella no tuviera ya.

—¿No tienen vacaciones de primavera en una semana? Podrías traerla aquí, un viaje le podría hacer bien...

El albino volteó a ver a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos, sonrió y, sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó tan fuerte, que la pelirroja tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Se lo sacudió como pudo, haciendo que Shinya diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—Nada de afecto en público, ¿eh, mi amor?—dijo Shinya, cuando se pudo parar adecuadamente en el suelo. La verdad es que había exagerado al recibir el empujón por parte de Mito.

—C-calla ya—el furioso sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas hizo a Shinya reír y acercarse a dejar un beso en una de ellas. Le encantaba ver a la pelirroja avergonzada, molesta y tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

En fin, ya tenía el regalo perfecto para su hermana. Alguien tendría que acompañarla y sabía que ninguno de sus hermanos querría, así que solo quedaba Mahiru. Por desgracia.

• • •

Shinoa estaba segura de que, cuando fuera grande, escribiría. Escribiría sin parar hasta quedarse seca por dentro. Ahora aún era pequeña y cada segundo brotaban palabras nuevas, palabras que podría usar para contarlo todo de una manera fascinante. Shinoa quería que la gente escuchara todo lo que había en su interior.

Había cosas de las que no podía hablar con nadie, era aquello de lo que escribía actualmente. Nada le hacía más feliz que poder hacer aquello, cada cuaderno era su confidente, su mejor amigo. Sus lápices hacían un trabajo estupendo, cada que estaba aburrida en clase, se quedaba viendo la punta, el grafito le hacía preguntarse en qué iba a convertirse luego. ¿Qué palabras contenían los lápices? ¿Realmente cualquiera que ella quisiera escribir? A veces le costaba creer que fuera así.

Mika ya no está. Guren ya no está. Shinya ya no está.

Perdí a Jabón y ahora Mahiru ya no juega conmigo.

En la lista de las cosas malas del 2017 de Shinoa, esas eran las que más dolían. Se sentía sola, aburrida y ya no tenía a nadie con quién hablar. Quería a su hermano de vuelta, quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

A veces te veo en mis sueños

A veces te veo y me muero

A veces revivo y te miro

A veces siento que no te has ido

Había mejorado su letra. Shinoa había escrito aquello en la parte trasera de una foto del cuarto de Shinya, en donde el vacío calaba bastante. La había hecho salir de la computadora de Kureto, su hermano mayor no tuvo problema con ayudarla, en realidad solo quería que lo dejara solo.

Tomó un post-it rosa de su carpeta y tomó una pluma de gel con glitter, la abrió y dibujó onditas al rededor, como si fuera un marco. Tomó otra pluma y comenzó a escribir, era su ritual antes de irse a la cama. Ya el reloj marcaba las 10:30 y su padre o Kureto iban a ir a revisar si estaba durmiendo o no. No quería un castigo, así que comenzó a escribir con rapidez.

Jabón, Jabón, te extraño. Hoy compré una flor para ti, amarilla, como te gustan.

La luna hoy brilla, las estrellas se escondieron.

Seishirou me dijo que era por la iluminación artificial de la ciudad.

Shinya no me llamó y Mahiru me dijo que era mejor así.

No entiendo qué va a pasar su Mahiru y Shinya no se hablan y al final no se casan...

Ojalá Shinya se case con Guren, porque, enojados o no, siempre se ven felices juntos.

No se hablan, ya lo sé, pero... ellos van a volver a ser amigos.

Al final, agregó algo, mientras dejaba que la culpa se asomara en su pequeño pecho. Lo peor es que estaba tan segura de aquellas palabras, que no se arrepentía. Mahiru era todo lo malo que le pasaba últimamente. Por su culpa Shinya se había ido. Shinya, el único que la quería y le prestaba real atención.

Mahiru tiene que irse.

Si, un lápiz realmente escribiría cualquier cosa, incluso si era incorrecto.

• • •

—¿Shinya? ¿Ya terminaste? Debes ir a dormir, acuérdate que temprano es la graduación de Mikaela y...

—Lo sé, Krul, pero... Mira esto—dijo, mientras le pasaba un par de audífonos. La mujer se los puso, estaba cansada, pero sabía que Shinya había estado las últimas tres semanas investigando más y más sobre su padre.

Krul no estaba segura de que esto fuera sano, pero aún así, había prometido ayudarle y lo haría. Se sentó, para que su amigo pusiera al fin la cinta a correr.

"Señor Ferid Bathory, ¿puede describir la escena que encontró al llegar a casa de su hermano?" Fue lo primero que se escuchó. Parecía una entrevista para radio, después de todo, no pasaron en las noticias nada del accidente. Bueno, por lo menos nada de video y mucho menos algo que pudiera hacer que el tal Ferid mostrara la cara.

"El humo llegaba alto", dijo el aludido. Krul abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer la voz; su corazón dio un vuelco y fingió estar poniendo más atención ahora. Shinya no estaba viéndola realmente, pero aún así.

Intentó calmarse un poco, se dijo que debía escuchar más antes de sacar conclusiones. Se convenció de que Ferid Bathory no tenía nada que ver con ella.

"Antes de dar la vuelta en la calle de mi hermano, ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. De todas formas marqué a la casa, con esperanza de que este terrible asunto fuera en la casa junto a la de él. No le desearía a nadie un desastre como ese, pero solo pensaba en la integridad de mi familia" dijo Ferid.

No quería seguir escuchando, estaba molesta con su mente por jugarle bromas tan crueles.

Su pecho fue atacado por un pinchazo de angustia. Por Shinya, por Mika y por ella misma. Ya no estaba segura de querer ayudar a Shinya a encontrar a su padre. No cuando podían toparse con "Ferid Bathory" en el camino.

"¿Entró a ayudar o llamó de inmediato a los bomberos?", preguntó el entrevistador. La mujer se llevó una mano a los labios, para fingir que estaba concentrada. Shinya seguía sin verla, pero por si acaso.

"Ya habían llamado los vecinos a los bomberos, yo intenté encontrar un lugar para entrar, pero me fue imposible ver más allá del recibidor al abrir la puerta. Rompí algunas ventanas, con la esperanza de poder entrar, pero el humo me hacía imposible ver", respondió Bathory.

Krul no pudo continuar, se levantó y desconectó los audífonos del aparato y vio a su amigo fijamente hasta que él le prestó atención. Era obvio que no había terminado de escuchar, habían pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos, apenas un par y el audio completo duraba casi 20.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Recuerdas a Ferid Bathory? —preguntó ella, mientras se entretenía un poco enrollando los audífonos alrededor de dos de sus dedos—. Me refiero, en caso de que seas realmente parte de esa familia... ¿recuerdas haber conocido a tu tío?

—Tenía 5 años, Krul...

—Fue en octubre 15 del 2002, ibas a cumplir 6 en poco menos de dos meses —interrumpió ella.

—Pues no. No lo recuerdo...

—Entonces no eres tú. No es esa tu familia. Tu padre está muerto y Bathory vivo, lo decía en el periódico que me mostraste en japón —dijo ella. Hablaba muy rápido, estaba siendo asaltada por miles de dudas e inseguridades.

—Él está vivo. Voy a encontrar a mi tío y...

—No. No vas a hacer que un hombre reviva el dolor de perder a su familia —gruñó la chica, se dio la vuelta y caminó con pesados pasos hacia la puerta que daba al comedor—. Es inútil. Tu nuevo padre es Tenri Hiiragi y ellos...

—¡No voy a resignarme a algo como eso! —gritó Shinya. Sus ojos estaban húmedos—. Krul, ¿no te das cuenta? Si mi padre es el señor Bathory, yo voy a regresarle a una de las personas a las que perdió. Voy a poder...

—Tu padre está muerto. No sigas lastimándote con falsas ilusiones —escupió Krul—. No sigas haciéndote daño, por favor...

El albino se quedó callado mientras veía a la pelirrosa marcharse. Krul subió rápido hacia el segundo piso e irrumpió en la habitación de su hijo. Mikaela yacía dormido en su cama, abrazado a una jirafa de peluche. Se sentó a su lado y se inclinó para abrazarlo.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño, mi amor. Nadie.

• • •

Guren Ichinose estaba completamente bañado en sudor. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tiritaba por el frío que estaba sintiendo. Estaba mucho más que enfermo, sentía como si su vida estuviera yéndose a través del sudor. No había querido ir al doctor, aunque claramente necesitaba uno y se arrepentía ahora de su mala decisión.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse abajo. Parecía que todos los sonidos habían sido amplificados unas 10,000 veces más. Era Mahiru, lo sabía porque la había llamado. ¿O no? Ya no sabía.

Estaba prácticamente paralizado en su cama. Sus ojos viajaron de un lado al otro de su habitación mientras su consciencia se marchaba, dejando solo la sensación de estar despierto parcialmente. Parpadeó lentamente mientras la puerta se abría.

Shinya le sonrió desde la puerta. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en la mano derecha, su celular en la izquierda. Lo vio acercarse y dejar el aparato a un lado, para luego sacar unas cuantas cajas de medicina y un termómetro nuevo.

—Ah, Guren~ —la voz de su mejor amigo sonaba como la recordaba. En su pecho burbujeó un cálido y agradable sentimiento—. Te ves terrible, amor.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y sonrió ampliamente. De estar bien y poder controlarse, lo haría. Había estado mucho tiempo pensando en cómo sería el reencuentro y nunca pensó que sería justo así.

—Ah, extrañaba tanto esa sonrisa —lo escuchó murmurar con ternura.

—No... no te vayas —pronunció torpemente Guren. Shinya se acercó y se sentó a su lado, tomó un paño y secó el sudor en la frente del pelinegro, para después posar su mano en ella para verificar su temperatura.

—No voy a irme, Guren —dijo él en respuesta—. Quién lo diría, puedes estar aún más caliente que de costumbre —comentó el albino.

—Id–idiota —tartamudeó. Había extrañado sus bromas extrañas y esa mirada en su rostro.

Sin una palabra más, el Hiiragi se inclinó a besar su frente, haciendo que Guren se quejara. No quería contagiarlo, además resultaba asqueroso estando completamente sudado. Shinya besó después una de sus mejillas y luego hizo que sus narices rozaran.

Guren había cerrado los ojos, pero, sintiendo su aliento contra sus labios, después de que no lo besara, los abrió. Y ahí estaban sus ojos, fijos sobre los suyos. Había algo que jamás había visto en ellos, una tristeza muy leve, un arrepentimiento y algo de ira. Frunció el ceño ante los ojos desconocidos, que fueron tomando un color marrón.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

O no.

Shinya se había convertido en Mahiru. Mahiru se había llevado a Shinya para poder monopolizarlo. Los problemas empezaron cuando ella comenzó a ponerse celosa de su mejor amigo. Ahora Guren estaba furioso.

—Shinya —gruñó, haciendo que Mahiru le mirara confundida—. ¿Qué hiciste con Shinya?

—Amor, Shinya está en... —se interrumpió a si misma, se supone que no iba a decirle a Guren eso.

—¿¡En dónde!?

—No está aquí.

—Te lo llevaste. Lo hiciste irse, ¡tráelo de vuelta! —Guren gritaba, su rostro estaba furioso. Se incorporó y se mareó, pero no le importó—. Maldita sea, todo es mi culpa —cerró los ojos—, ¡es culpa tuya!

—Guren, estás enfermo, alucinando —explicó su novia—, no sabes lo que dices. Recuéstate, por favor —pidió.

—Lo alejaste de mi... —susurró él—, haz que vuelva a mi.

—Lo haré, lo haré —mintió. Comenzaba a seguirle el juego para hacerlo calmarse.

Le colocó el termómetro como pudo, mientras buscaba las compresas frías que había traído de la cocina. Guren se veía furioso, la miraba casi con odio, pero a ella le causaba más bien gracia. Nunca había visto a su novio tan confundido y sin poder pensar adecuadamente.

—Mahiru, llámalo. Necesito disculparme... quiero que tú le digas... que no quiero que esté lejos —murmuró.

—Primero voy a ponerte esto en la frente. Necesito que cooperes conmigo y me ayudes a quitarte la pijama, que estás empapado —dijo ella.

El aseo fue algo incómodo. Guren rozaba los 40 grados y era obvio por qué pensaba y decía cosas extrañas. Aún así, no podía detenerse y tampoco sabía qué estaba bien y qué mal. El agua que Mahiru trajo para limpiarlo, estaba muy fría y no podía dejar de tiritar.

—Llama a Shinya —pidió Guren una vez que estuvo limpio y seco—. Por favor, linda... —dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo poner.

Mahiru estaba seguro de que su hermano colgaría tan pronto como le dijera que estaba con él. No iba a perder nada, quizá solo les daría una razón más para odiarse mutuamente.

—Estás enfermo, probablemente te arrepientas luego, Guren —sonrió ella con paciencia, acarició su cabello húmedo y besó su nariz—. Mejor descansa un poco. Si más tarde, cuando te sientas mejor, quieres hablar con él, le llamo y lo obligo a escucharte.

—No, quiero que lo llames ya.

• • •

Ferid Bathory cepillaba su cabello frente a uno de los muchos espejos en su mansión. Desde la adolescencia temprana, había decidido dejar de cortar su cabello, aunque debía admitir que algunas veces iba a alguna peluquería a que le dieran forma y recortarlo con el afán de mantenerlo bien cuidado.

Normalmente no se veía ese color de cabello, era una especie de lila con plata. No le extrañaba el plata, ya que su familia llevaba aquel tono en su cabello desde generaciones anteriores a la de sus abuelos. Le gustaba, el destello bajo el sol le resultaba bellísimo.

Su padre tenía el cabello de un morado bastante fuerte, aunque su madre tenía el cabello blanco con destellos plateados. Sus tíos, por parte de su madre, lo llevaban de ese color. Por parte de su padre, el plata era el que predominaba, en realidad no sabía por qué su padre era la excepción. No, no era adoptado ni nada por el estilo, tampoco hijo de alguien más.

—Ferid, ¿estás ocupado? —Crowley tocó a su puerta mientras hablaba. No respondió, sabía que de todos modos su amigo entraría—. Respóndeme, joder —dijo entrando.

—Si tocabas de nuevo, lo hubiera hecho —dijo Ferid, sin despegar la vista de su reflejo—. Sabes que no respondo hasta el segundo llamado.

—Eres increíble —se quejó Crowley.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se quedaban callados por un rato. Ferid ató su cabello en una coleta y se levantó.

—¿Cómo está él? —preguntó Ferid, volteándose pra ver finalmente a su acompañante. Crowley frunció los labios y miró al suelo.

—Perdí el rastro. Krul se lo llevó de nuevo y ya tengo a gente buscando en Rusia y otras partes de Japón —respondió Crow. Pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró—. Sería más sencillo si me dijeras si ella...

—No tengo información de ella, ¿de acuerdo? Su nombre es todo lo que puedo darte. Krul Tepes, el niño debe tener...

—¿Por qué te interesas tanto en ella?

—Krul Tepes se llevó lo único que me importaba, ella tiene que mantenerse lejos de mi hermano si quiere seguir viviendo —explicó con una sonrisa—, ¿no es obvio?

—Tu hermano sigue en Japón, encargándose de lo de los Hiiragi —gruñó Crowley. Siempre le dolía la cabeza cuando tenía que escuchar a Ferid sin recibir información para que todo cobrara sentido—. Tampoco hemos podido encontrar a tu sobrino, aparentemente se fue con Krul y el niño.

—¿Qué? Me dijiste que solo trabajaban juntos, ¿crees que ellos...?

—No lo sé. Solo son especulaciones, Ferid. Llevan desaparecidos para nosotros el mismo tiempo, solo supongo que se fueron juntos. Ya sabes que no tengo suficiente personal, de todos modos —interrumpió Crowley. Ferid se dio la vuelta para verse nuevamente al espejo, acarició su cabello y enredó un mechón en su dedo índice.

Quizá era momento de visitar a los Hiiragi. Encontrar a su sobrino lo llevaría a encontrar a Krul.

• • •

Mikaela nunca había llevado gel en el cabello, pero sin duda sabía de antemano que iba a ser horrible la sensación de tener el cabello pegado al craneo. Miraba a su madre pidiendo con la mirada que no lo obligara a usar esa cosa pegajosa. Krul no lo escuchó.

—Te ves muy bien, mi amor —le había dicho ella, mientras acariciaba la capa dura que quedaba arriba, como un casco—. ¿No es así, Shinya?

—Claro que si —dijo el aludido, con una gran y gentil sonrisa. Se acercó a él y le acomodó un poco la corbata que debía llevar. Su uniforme era muy elegante y no lo dejaba correr como a él le gustaba—. Te ves bastante mayor, además de elegante. Si resistes con ese saco hasta el final de la ceremonia, sin duda vas a merecerte esa banana split especial doble de la paletería del centro.

—¿¡De verdad!? ¿Para mi solo? —sus ojos se hacían grandes mientras pasaba la mirada de su madre a Shinya.

—De verdad —dijo su mamá, con una sonrisa. Sabía que él solo comería un poco más de lo que realmente le cabía, era así desde bebé. Cuando algo le gustaba e intentaba comer mucho, terminaba solo comiendo un par de cucharadas más. La pizza era la excepción, podía comer un pedazo entero más de lo usual, pero nunca llegaba a sentirse mal.

La ceremonia empezó temprano, los niños de tercero se alineaban de acuerdo a su estatura. Mika no era bajito, era más bien de los más altos, pero eso se debía a que era mayor. En comparación a él, todos iban más peinados. A pesar de que el niño pensara que tenía el cabello aplastado, Krul apenas le había puesto gel para que el cabello no tapara sus ojos.

—Shinya, él es tan... grande ya —dijo Krul con un nudo en la garganta. Shinya podía entender un poco lo que sentía ella, había visto al niño crecer y aprender muchísimo. También estaba Shinoa, ella crecía muy rápido. La extrañaba muchísimo.

—Si. Y todo gracias a ti —dijo él—. Krul, mira lo lejos que han llegado ambos —volteó a ver a la mujer.

Sabía que a veces Krul se sentía como si todo el tiempo estuviera escapando y no dejaba a su hijo crecer, pero eso era mentira. Shinya intentaba dejarla ver eso. Sabía que apenas era la graduación de kinder, pero el niño estaba sano, cuerpo y mente, llevaba una buena vida y ella nunca se daba por vencida. Todo esto era bueno, todo esto había hecho a Mika ser quien era ahora. También lo llevaría a ser un hombre de bien en el futuro. Sabía que ambos eran muy fuertes.

—Él es todo para mi, Shinya... y estoy tan orgullosa de verlo enfrentar todo y... —ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar—. Shinya, lo amo más que a mi vida propia... si algo alguna vez sucediera, necesito que me digas que vas a cuidar de él, porque eres lo más cercano a una familia que tenemos. Porque ambos confiamos ciegamente en ti.

—Nada malo va a pasarle a nadie. No mientras yo pueda evitarlo —aseguró el albino, inclinándose sobre ella levemente para besar su frente y dejar que lo abrazara con fuerza.

La historia de Krul no la conocía a la perfección, pero algo sobre su ex parecía ponerla nerviosa. La entendía en cierta manera, aunque se perdía mucha información que él nunca podría encontrar, al menos no sin que ella hablara.

—Los amo a ambos tanto... —susurró Shinya, dejando que el corazón de su amiga se derritiera entre aquel abrazo. Ella dejó sus lágrimas salir, mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de Shinya.

—Y nosotros a ti.

Ese día, Shinya decidió que iba a proteger a Krul y Mikaela de cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino. Él iba a derrotar dragones si era necesario, armaría la tercera guerra mundial si se precisaba. Le regalaría su corazón si ella lo necesitaba, daría su vida por ellos, incluso. Verlos felices sería lo más cercano a su propia felicidad que iba a tener.

Él ya no servía, estaba dañado en lo más profundo, así que no dejaría que eso pasara con ninguno de ellos dos. Su vida entera era para ambos.

—¿Por siempre?

—Y para siempre —ofreció Shinya con una sonrisa antes de tomar su mano, para volver a ver a Mikaela entre los graduados. Ella no la retiró, afirmó el agarre y sintió su corazón latir como un aleteo, burbujeando con felicidad y orgullo.

Krul estaba segura de que tenía al mejor hombre del mundo a su lado justo en ese momento. Sonrió hacia el frente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Shinya. Quizá... quizá los tres estarían bien. Quizá no tendrían que irse a ningún lado nunca más. Podía dejar de preocuparse.


	10. Capítulo X

_"¿Por qué lloras? Si jamás abriste el corazón. ¿Por qué lloras? Si tú nunca diste lo mejor de ti... Fui estúpido al pensar que ibas a cambiar por mi..."_

— _¿Por qué lloras?_ – **Madison ft. Matisse**

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a , que es nueva por aquí~, y a ... perdona por hacerlos esperar tanto~ (Ambas en Wattpad). También a Cleoru Misumi, en Fanfiction net, te amo, nena~._

El celular de Shinya timbró unas seis veces antes de contestar. El aparato sonaba casi desesperado ante la mirada desganada de su dueño. Finalmente vibró un par de veces más antes de que la voz de Mahiru llegara a sus oídos.

—Hey, Shinya —fue el saludo de su prometida. Shinya solo podía pensar en que ella debía estar definitivamente loca si creía que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Llevaba tiempo pensándolo así. Mahiru sabía que estaba lastimándolo cada que enviaba mensajes y fotografías sobre Guren; lo sabía, porque ella supo que estaba enamorado del pelinegro incluso antes de que Shinya lo admitiera para si mismo. Ella disfrutaba viéndolos destruirse por su culpa. A ella le gustaba hacerse la desentendida y luego quemar a Shinya con sus palabras. Seguro le había hecho algo similar a Guren, aunque el albino dudaba un poco de que él causara alguna especie de problema para la cordura de su ex mejor amigo; al menos no en la que él lo era para Shinya.

—Verás, Shin... —la voz de Mahiru estaba cubierta de dulce, de caramelo pegajoso—. Me encuentro con alguien que quiere hablar contigo...

"No me digas Shin", quiso escupirle. Fue llamado así por Guren en más de una ocasión. Le gustaba cómo sonaba con su voz, no con la de ella. No quería que la hipocresía manchara una palabra que le había causado millones de emociones la primera vez que él se lo dijo.

—Hey, Shinya~ —esa voz le hizo regresar a un mundo donde la paz reinaba y no estaba asesinando a su prometida a través de ondas de celular—. Amor, vuelve a la cama... —ronroneó Mito, desde la comodidad de su cama.

Las mejillas de Shinya se volvieron completamente rojas; Krul, sentada justo al lado de la pelirroja, se retorcía en una carcajada silenciosa. Mito lo miró con una ceja arqueada, con una sonrisa sugerente.

—Verás, Mahiru —dijo él, imitando el tono en que ella le había hablado—. Justo ahora estoy algo... ocupado. Mi secretaria tomará tu recado.

—Mmm... Shin~, no nos hagas esperar más —dijo Krul en la voz más sensual que le había escuchado alguna vez. De poder sentir deseo sexual, quizá eso le hubiera encendido—. Quien sea, puede esperar, ¿no? —su voz era suave como seda y viajaba acariciando el aire.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que es Shinoa? —gruñó Mahiru. Empezaba a enfurecer, ¿por qué él tenía una mejor vida sexual que ella? No era justo. Shinya era un cualquiera, ¿no era obvio?

—Sabría que estás mintiendo, porque hablé con ella hace un rato y...

—Shin, por favor... —era la voz de Mito, con un leve acento que se acababa de sacar de la manga. Ella había viajado hasta poder susurrarlo cerca del micrófono.

Mahiru, en Japón, se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Guren la miraba inquieto, casi desesperado. La noche anterior, ella lo había engañado para no comunicarle con Shinya, pero ahora, de nuevo con 39 grados de temperatura, se había puesto difícil para conseguir al menos la voz de su amigo por un segundo.

—Shinya, caya a tus...

—¿Perdona? ¿Seguirás mintiendo? —interrumpió a Mahiru.

—Eres un idiota —dijo ella. Le pasó el aparato a su novio y lo vio atender la llamada. Que Shinya se jodiera solito.

—¿No vas a seguir insultándome? Esto es nuevo, nunca te quedas con algo guardado, hermanita —dijo con cierto deje de desprecio.

El corazón de Guren se detuvo por un segundo. Era él, era su voz. Su Shinya.

—Ah, Shinya... ¿No vas a seguir jugando con nosotras? —dijo Krul.

—Dame un momento, linda —respondió frunciendo la nariz. No sabía cómo detenerlas. No era como las bromas en la secundaria, cuando sus amigos se ponían a gemir en plan exagerado para incomodar. Era algo más, un juego al que Shinya cedió sin darse cuenta.

Guren no dijo nada, solo dejó que las chicas, una que identificó como Krul y una a la que no conocía, siguieran con tratando de seducir a su Shinya para volver a Dios-sabrá-qué-clase de juegos promiscuos. No estaba nada feliz.

—¿Cuál era el punto de negarlo y mentirme, Shinya? —dijo Guren, con un mareo y un mal sabor de boca—. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de hablar claro después de destruir lo que teníamos...

El albino lo identificó de inmediato. Nunca podría olvidar su voz, nunca podría confundirlo... no mientras estuviera tan enamorado de él.

—Nosotros no tuvimos nada nunca.

—Yo te amaba, Shinya.

Y su garganta se hizo nudo. Sus ojos estaban nublados ante la idea del delicado cuerpo de su ex mejor amigo siendo profanado por una mujer divorciada y una cualquiera que tenía algún tipo de poder o derecho sobre él solo porque –seguramente– era hermosa. Claro, podía imaginarla, una chica completamente perfecta, como una modelo; una excéntrica belleza de algún país lejano, con facciones tiernas y cada curva en su lugar.

—Tenemos conceptos distintos del amor, Guren —susurró Shinya.

—Debiste quedarte. Siempre lo haces, vas a cualquier lado a imponer tu voluntad... debiste quedarte conmigo esa noche —para esas alturas, Mahiru ya tenía varias alarmas internas encendidas.

Guren la miró con tanto odio, que solo le quedó estremecerse. El odio no era para ella, no en su totalidad, pero ella sabía que merecía esa mirada más que nadie. Sobre todo ahora, que escuchaba a su novio hablar con Shinya de cosas que ella no podría entender. Cosas que solo ellos dos eran capaces de descifrar y sentir. Ella se los había quitado, consciente o inconscientemente, era su culpa. Y a una parte de ella le encantaba, a otra, le dolía.

No por el dolor que ambos chicos pasaban, sino porque... porque no era capaz de establecer un lazo con Guren que pudiera llevarlo a sentirse así de mal cuando no estaban juntos.

Shinya, en Inglaterra, había sacado a las chicas de su habitación. No fue muy difícil, Mikaela había despertado por pesadillas, así que Krul corrió a su rescate. Mito, entendió perfectamente cuando Krul la miró de cierta manera.

—¿No vas a decirme nada? ¿Vas a dejarme así y ya? ¿Otra vez? —era difícil hablar cuando quería gritar.

—Me corriste. Me dijiste que no me necesitabas, que teniendo a Mahiru, nada más era impor...

—Tú no eres "nada", Shinya. Tú siempre lo fuiste todo. Siempre —susurró el pelinegro, olvidando que lo podía escuchar—. Maldita sea, no... Te mentí. Todo eso es mentira. Todo, porque te necesito.

—¿No crees que ya es algo tarde?

—No. No lo es...

—Adiós, Guren...

—¡No! No, no te vas a ir, no ahora. No de nuevo... ¿dónde estás?

—Adiós.

—¿¡Dónde demonios estás!? Voy a ir por ti, ahora...

—Guren, ¿por qué quieres ver a alguien que desea no volver a verte jamás? —dijo Shinya. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, la ira le corroía el cuerpo y su corazón estaba a mil por hora—. Ten un poco de amor propio y deja de pensar que correré a ti cada que me lo pidas. Eso se acabó. Nosotros ya no somos amigos. Ni siquiera sé si lo fuimos alguna vez.

—Eres un imbécil, Shinya Hiiragi —le gritó—. Siempre hiciste conmigo lo que quisiste, yo nunca tuve nada de ti, ¡tienes que venir ahora! Es una orden.

—¿Crees que tienes poder sobre mi? —rió sin ganas—. Hasta nunca, Guren Ichinose.

Finalmente colgó.

Las manos de Guren temblaban, estaba muy enojado. ¿Quién se creía? Shinya... no podía seguir escondiéndole cosas. No cuando ya no tenían nada que perder, según él.

La fiebre seguía haciéndolo sentir pesado y pensar cosas sin sentido. Mahiru preparaba un baño con agua fresca y reponía las compresas en el congelador. Ella lo miraba cada tanto, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por todo lo que sucedía.

Claro. Ella no era de piedra. No podía controlarse bien, era impulsiva algunas veces y otras, hacía cosas que sabía que eran malas solo por cubrir sus intereses, pero aún así el amor hacia ambos chicos, le hacía sentir una pizca de culpabilidad. No lo suficiente como para ir a pedir perdón, pero tampoco lo podía simplemente dejar pasar.

Entonces aquello se convertía en frustración y enojo, se traducía como la necesidad de hacer que ambos se alejaran por "su cuenta" y "propia decisión", interviniendo cada cierto tiempo. Pero eso no duraría para siempre. Y ella lo sabía.

Cuando las chicas salieron del cuarto de Shinya, se dispersaron por la casa. Krul fue a atender a Mika, Mito bajó a la sala y se sentó frente a la televisión, que estaba prendida. Había una película en pausa y no se molestó en darle a play. Krul bajó unos minutos después, se sentó junto a ella y, al ver que la pelirroja no se movía ni decía ni pío, movió la mano frente a su cara.

Mito volteó a verla y le ofreció una sonrisa avergonzada.

—¿En qué piensas? —dijo la más bajita. Mito mordió su labio inferior, con las mejillas sonrosadas—. ¿Tiene que ver con Shin?

—Y-yo... No —mintió la otra, esta vez su rostro entero estaba iluminado con un furioso sonrojo—. Es un idiota —dijo finalmente, como un susurro, al tiempo que se deshacía de sus zapatos y subía sus piernas dobladas para abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—Solo está herido —dijo Krul—. No está preparado para algo...

—Solo quiero que esté bien —interrumpió Mito.

—Pero sigues dejando indirectas por todos lados —susurró la mujer—, él no está preparado para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

—Solo... me gustaría que hablara conmigo. Ya sabes, para... —se detuvo un momento, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza— Quiero conocerlo más.

—No me malinterpretes, pero me gustaría que no intentaras acercarte a él en plan romántico... al menos no por el momento —dijo Krul. Su voz era firme, sus facciones duras y su mirada seria—. Estoy cuidándolo tanto como me es posible. Ese chico... es de lo mejor que tengo y...

—¿Tú y él...?

—No. Somos amigos —dijo la pelirrosa, volteando a otro lugar. No quería dar explicaciones, no quería decirle a Mito que ella realmente no lo conocía. Guren era una gran parte de Shinya y, si no conocía a ese imbécil, no podía decir que conocía ni siquiera la mitad de la persona que Shinya era.

Lamentablemente esos dos chicos habían construido una relación algo insana, dependiente y... Shinya tenía que sanar. Había mucho que trabajar ahí.

—Bien —dijo finalmente Mito, luego se levantó y la miró fijo por un rato—. Voy a dormir. Gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche.

Krul le sonrió algo incómoda. Quizá había sido demasiado dura con ella, pero solo quería que su amigo estuviera bien. Su relación con él había trascendido hacía un par de noches antes, no podía decepcionarle, no podía dejar que alguien le hiriera intentando ser amable.

El día siguiente, Shinya buscaba vuelos accesibles para comprar los boletos de sus hermanas. Claramente la idea de tener que aceptar a Mahiru en su nueva vida le daba un poco de escalofríos, pero aún así, no tenía otra opción. Su celular estaba quedándose sin batería, tuvo que levantarse y conectarlo. Se sentó después con su laptop en las piernas, para seguir con su búsqueda.

Aproximadamente al mediodía, dio con lo que buscaba y se apresuró a apartarlos. Le haría un depósito a Mahiru. O haría el depósito a la aerolínea, pero debía hacer un par de cosas antes de dejar que alguien tuviera acceso a su tarjeta de débito o a la de crédito. No sabía por qué se preocupaba tanto, no era nada del otro mundo, ¿cierto? Bueno, quizá solo estaba reticente a que Mahiru fuera la que acompañara a su hermanita.

"Guren podría haberlo hecho, de no ser un idiota", se dijo, después de mandar todo al demonio y hacer la compra completa.

—¿Hola?—era Shinoa respondiendo a su celular.

Shinya había tenido que hablar primero con Kureto, para que le diera permiso de usar el aparato temprano por ser una ocasión especial. Su hermano mayor ni siquiera preguntó, solo le dijo que esperara unos 5 minutos y eso hizo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a la niña, podía decir que ya no le faltaba ningún diente, por su nueva pronunciación.

—¿Hola? ¿Puede comunicarme con mi hermanita, por favor?—dijo el albino, conteniendo su risa.

—Soy yo—dijo la niña. Shinya podía saber que ella sonreía solo con escucharla.

—¿Usted? No juegue conmigo, señorita. Mi hermana tiene una voz de niñita a la que le faltan dientes. Quizá como una anciana bebé.

—¡Shinya! Soy yo, de verdad—exclamó ella. El mayor se echó a reír.

—Wow, Shinoa, ¡te escuchas mayor!

—Es que ya tengo todos mis dientes de nuevo, te lo dije la otra vez...

—Es cierto, qué olvidadizo soy—él sonrió de lado, mientras se acomodaba en su cama, reclinado levemente—. Eso significa que ¿ya sabes multiplicar? Las niñas con todos sus dientes ya saben hacerlo.

—¡Pregunta! Yo lo sé todo.

—Bien, dime la tabla del siete—le propuso.

—¡Esa es la más difícil! Tramposo—se quejó ella.

—Si me la dices toda, te daré un premio.

—Siete por uno es siete —empezó ella. Siguió, dando las respuestas sin titubear. Correcta una tras otra.

Shinya no dijo nada por unos segundos. No podía pensar en nada mas que... su hermanita tenía una inteligencia que él hubiera envidiado a su edad. Quizá también le envidiaba un poco ahora, aunque también sabía que quizá eso hacía que los niños en su grupo se alejaran de ella, por su espíritu competitivo.

—Muy bien, Shinoa—le dijo. Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar—. Estuve hablando con papá la otra noche. Sabe que quiero hacerte un regalo y... Aceptó que vinieras estas vacaciones a pasarlas conmigo y Mika.

—¿Qué?—la pequeña no podía creerlo.

Shinya le habló sobre las fechas, las cosas que debía empacar y de toda la diversión que tendrían juntos en Inglaterra. Ella estaba muy emocionada, no dejaba de hacer planes en su cabeza, como armar un fuerte en la nueva habitación de Shinya o hacer una pijamada en la que ella y Mika se quedarían despiertos hasta las 11 viendo una película de superheroes. Incluso le dijo algunas de sus ideas a su hermano y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero llegó el momento de hablar del transporte, de cómo no era posible que ella viajara por su cuenta, a pesar de haber estado en aviones en muchas ocasiones antes. Shinya tuvo que tratar el tema con cuidado dentro de su cabeza, para poder ser cuidadoso con su tono y no hacer obvio que no quería que Mahiru fuera su acompañante.

—Entonces, ¿quién va venir conmigo?—ella, muy dentro de si misma, sabía la respuesta.

—Mahiru.

Shinoa había terminado de hablar con su hermano ya. Le había dado una buena noticia y una mala que acompañaba a la buena de la mano y eso la hacía mucho peor. La buena era que finalmente vería a Shinya de nuevo; su hermano le había comprado un boleto para ir a Inglaterra con él, Mika y Krul. La mala era que había un boleto para Mahiru también, eso no le gustaba.

La niña recordaba aquello que su hermana le había dicho sobre Shinya y que había estado mal que besara a Guren cuando se supone que se casaría con ella. Ella sabía que eso no se hacía, pero también había espiado mucho a su familia y se había dado cuenta de que Shinya y Mahiru estaban siendo obligados, además, uno no se casa con sus hermanos, ni siquiera si no tenían los mismos padres. Al menos, en su mente de 6 años así funcionaba el mundo.

Bueno, el punto en todo esto era que se había dado cuenta de que Mahiru había querido que Shinoa se enojara con Shinya por cosas que ella no entendía del todo. Es decir, tampoco tenía nada que ver con ella, Mahiru solo quería dejar a Shinya solo y desarmado. Ya le había quitado a Guren, pero ella no iba a dejarlo solo, sobre todo con un alma tan malvada como la de su hermana en su contra.

Sabía que no estaba bien odiar, que era malo pelearse con sus hermanos, pero, ¿por qué no podía sentir mas que cierto mal humor por Mahiru? Quizá eso significaba que la odiaba. La amaba, porque era su hermana, pero también la odiaba, porque era mala y quería destruir a Shinya.

—¿Por qué debo decirle yo a Mahiru que va a ir conmigo? —se quejó en voz alta, mientras buscaba su maleta verde con brillitos.

—Él se lo dirá también... quizá se dio cuenta de que estás enojada con ella —dijo Jabón.

La niña volteó a todos lados y encontró a su amigo imaginario ahí, ayudándole a buscar la maleta. Se puso tan feliz, que fue a abrazarlo. Lo había extrañado muchísimo, también le había hecho mucha falta.

Estuvieron platicando sobre millones de cosas. Shinoa encontró la maleta y luego se puso a buscar ropa para llevarse. Ropa interior, vestidos, jeans, blusas y suéteres. Terminaron antes de las 6 de la tarde y luego se tumbaron en la cama de la niña, mirando al techo y poniéndose al día. Resulta que Jabón tenía mucha tarea que hacer y no había podido salir a jugar.

Shinoa quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, entonces decidieron jugar a las escondidas y a las traes al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación que les gustaba mucho a ambos.

La pequeña iba corriendo por los pasillos de abajo, hasta que chocó con alguien en el recibidor.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo ella aún sin levantar la vista. Su padre estaba ahí, seguro la regañaba.

—¡Shinoa! ¿Qué te he dicho de...?

—Vamos, Tenri, solo es una pequeña —dijo una voz suave. Era un hombre, más o menos de la edad de su padre. La niña alzó la vista—. Está bien que juegue.

El hombre llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros, de un rubio platinado que le recordaba al de Shinya. Sus ojos eran azules y su sonrisa era bonita, como si pudiera confiar en él. De verdad se parecía a su hermano.

—¿Eres el Shinya del futuro? —preguntó sin querer, regañándose mentalmente por semejante tontería. Ella sabía que los viajes en el tiempo no eran posibles aún, lo leyó en una revista.

—No —dijo él con una risa jovial. Unas pocas arrugas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos—. Soy socio de tu padre.

—¿Conoces a...?

—Shinoa, vete a jugar a otro lado —ordenó su padre. Ella no hizo ningún otro ruido, solo se marchó.

"¿Y si jugamos a los detectives, Jabón?", le dijo a su amigo telepáticamente. Ellos habían formado ese lazo casi desde el inicio.

Él le dijo que si. Así que iban a descubrir si ese hombre conocía o no a Shinya y por qué se parecían tanto.

—Solo quiero saber si ya se fue... —dijo Mahiru. Hablaba al teléfono, sentada en la sala de la casa de Guren. Él seguía enfermo y ella seguía cuidando de él.

La fiebre del Ichinose ya se había ido, aparentemente, después de hablar con Shinya, había tenido una especie de mejora rápida, sin embargo, le seguía doliendo el cuerpo entero y aún requería mucho descanso. En ese momento, Guren estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Acababa de tomar un baño, así que estaba fresco.

Mahiru comenzaba a frustrarse. No tenía nada que ver con su novio, era mejor dicho, un problema con su padre. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que él le diera cualquier cosa que pidiera, y justo ahora, él se negaba a responder una simple pregunta.

¿Estaba Riku Bathory en Japón?

—Ya dime, papá —dijo molesta.

—Ni siquiera deberías saber quién es —respondió Tenri. Estaba ocupado arreglando algunos papeles. Su hija mayor estaba siendo intransigente y un poco insoportable—. Olvídalo de una vez, no tienes nada que ver con él.

—Pero si con Shinya, y eso me interesa. Lo preguntaré una vez más —dijo Mahiru, con molestia en la voz—. ¿Está o no Riku Bathory en Japón?

—Si, si está —dijo el hombre, desesperado por colgar. Solo dijo aquello y terminó la llamada, dejando a Mahiru molesta, aunque satisfecha con la respuesta.

La chica guardó su celular y se cruzó de piernas. Con una mano en el mentón, comenzó a hacer planes, a hacer cuentas y armar posibles diálogos.

—Ahora solo tengo que interceptarlo... —pensó en voz alta.

—¿A quién? —la voz de Guren la hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Cuánto había escuchado? ¿Identificaría el apellido Bathory? Hasta donde ella sabía, Shinya había dado con aquel apellido, Guren podría saber algo al respecto.

Su mente trabajó rápido, discriminó ideas y posibles mentiras. Decidió al final que, si Guren sabía algo, sería mejor que lo supiera todo. Incluso con eso, se mantendría a linea de Shinya, quizá podía ponerlo de su parte, quizá podía ayudarle a destruir a Shinya. El método lo decidiría después, cuando supiera si Guren estaba a favor o en contra de una reunión familiar forzada.

—Al padre de Shinya.

 **Hola, pequeñines. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Es ligeramente más corto que los anteriores, pero... así es. Si le hubiera agregado algo más, se perdería la esencia(?)... jejejeje~**

 **Quiero decirles que estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, que siempre me tienen mucha paciencia. También quiero anunciar que estoy en proceso de escribir algo nuevo, con personajes originales y que estoy segura de que a algunos aquí le gustará.**

 **¡Espero que me den una pequeña oportunidad con aquello! Lo publicaré en el transcurso de este mes, supongo que al mismo tiempo que el próximo capítulo de Si aún no es muy tarde, que ya está horneándose... jejeje... ¡Los amo! Un beso~.**


	11. Capítulo XI

_¿Qué te digo, corazón? Me perdí el amor para decir adiós... pude haberte amado, pero ahora no, ¿qué te digo? ¿Qué te digo, corazón? No puede dar nada el que todo lo dio. Hubo un tiempo para hablar y ya pasó, ¿qué te digo?_

 **Qué te digo** – Kika Edgar

 **Hijos míos, escuchen esa canción y entenderán por qué mi vida es tan miserable. Les comparto que mi ex-nada le anda coqueteando (coquetear es poco) a mi primo y TODOS DICEN QUE ES PARA LLAMAR MI ATENCIÓN, pero han pasado años desde aquello y creo que solo le gusta andar de... "tangafacil". [Me bloqueó en fb hace unas semanas, justo cuando mi primo me vino con el chisme...] ¿qué opinan? Tendré que hacer "Las crónicas del corazón enfermo del/de la ex de KiwiSonata", con "¿qué te digo?" Como soundtrack original. Pero... volviendo a lo de la canción... Yo moriría por esa mujer, amo la voz de la señorita Kika Edgar.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado al amor de mi vida... Si alguien le conoce, háganle comentar, por favor.**

Krul le había sugerido unas vacaciones. Shinya estaba nervioso por aquello, pues usualmente la chica entendía la urgencia por trabajar que el albino sentía últimamente. Es que ella había pasado por algo similar al alejarse del padre de Mikaela. Shinya no podía concentrarse ya, porque no lograba entender el porqué de la sugerencia. ¿Sería que ya no estaba trabajando bien? ¿Ya no era útil?

"Las tomaré cuando Shinoa venga", pero aún así, su amiga lo había obligado a tomarlas inmediatamente. Y esa era la razón de que estuviera pasando la aspiradora por los sillones por quinta vez consecutiva.

Con ansiedad en la mirada, pasó la vista por la sala por enésima vez. Había algo que lo ponía incómodo, a pesar de que todo estaba en su lugar. Sus manos picaban, sus ojos ardían levemente cada que parpadeaba y su respiración temblaba. Quería gritar.

Lo había arruinado todo. Todo era culpa suya. Guren y él seguirían siendo los mejores amigos, inseparables y completamente normales de no ser por la estupidez que lo invadió aquella vez que le besó. De no haberse dejado llevar, Guren seguiría aquí. Él no se hubiera tenido que ir. Hubieran podido seguir con sus planes originales: compartir a Mahiru; Shinya sin amarla y Guren entregándose completamente a ella. Shinya se hubiera quemado por dentro, pero... ahora que había probado esta parte en la que Guren ya no estaba con él, en la que decidió arriesgarse y perderlo todo... perderlo a él...

Debió haberse quedado callado. Debió detenerse la primera vez que fantaseó con besarlo. Debió detenerse desde el inicio. No debió hablarle. No debió conocerlo. No debió haber sido parte de la familia de Mahiru. Debió haber muerto en el incendio. No debía seguir vivo, porque la vida ya no sabía a nada.

Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, fijos en la nada. Su cuerpo estaba levemente más rígido de lo normal, comenzó a caminar. Su mente y cuerpo se confabularon en su propia contra.

El cajón de la cocina estaba semi abierto, podía ver el brillo de los cubiertos. Era peligroso, Mika podría hacerse daño... él podría hacerse daño. Siempre temió eso, pero en ese momento parecía ser lo correcto.

De repente el cajón había sido completamente abierto por una de sus manos, mientras la otra buscaba frenéticamente algo ahí dentro. El mango de madera del cuchillo se encontró con la punta de sus dedos y lo sujetó en alto, se perdió en el brillo de los dientes de la pequeña sierra en el utensilio.

Los dedos de su otra mano fueron a acariciar el filo del cubierto y entonces escuchó un agudo "No" detrás de él. Soltó el cuchillo asustado, regresando al mundo real, al lugar en el que tan mal se sentía. Se dio la vuelta aturdido.

—¡Esa parte no se toca! —dijo Mikaela corriendo hasta él, tomó su mano y la examinó preocupado.

—Estaba sucio —mintió Shinya—, solo lo limpiaba, Mikaela...

El niño se veía tan asustado, que el albino solo pudo abrazarlo. Su pequeño salvador...

—No debemos tocarlos —sollozó el niño—. Mamá se enoja...

—Estaba teniendo cuidado, Mika —le susurró el adulto—. Mamá dejó un pastel en el refrigerador, solo iba por un pedazo —lo calmó—. Perdón por asustarte, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Nunca, nunca.

Si. No. Si. Si. Si... Mejor no.

Guren solo le daba vueltas al asunto. No podía dejar de pensar en aquello desde que Mahiru le habló de Ritsu. El padre de Shinya. Su mejor amigo, el que se había pasado miles de noches en vela por pensar en cómo encontrar a aquel hombre, el que todos los demás decían y aseguraban que había muerto en un incendio. Uno que, según Mahiru, Shinya había ocasionado. Su Shinya.

Por noches, el Ichinose había tenido miles de pesadillas donde un Shinya de cinco años era consumido por el fuego.

«En una historia distinta a esta, Shinya estaría muerto y yo... sin conocerlo, sin haber conocido lo único que me hace sentir vivo cuando...», Guren sacudió la cabeza.

Mahiru. Tenía que pensar en ella... pero es que ahora la idea de haberla amado alguna vez, le asqueaba. Es que ni siquiera podía recordar un momento en el que ella le hubiera hecho sentir como Shinya. Es que si algún momento pensó que la amaba, entonces e ese momento no tenía ni la menor o la más miserable idea de lo que era el amor, de lo que significaba amar.

Y aunque siempre había sido consciente del amor que sentía por Shinya, siempre pensó que era algo distinto. Las ganas de estar con él, de abrazarle, tenerle cerca y verle sonreír... no era igual que cuando estaba con Mahiru, no era lo mismo que sentía con sus amigos, ni con Mika, Krul o cualquier otra persona. Es que había estado tan ciego, que lo había arruinado por completo.

Le tomó tiempo enamorarse, pero también le tomó tiempo entenderlo, incluso después de haberlo perdido. Quería llamarle, pedirle perdón, rogarle que volviera... Pedirle la oportunidad de amarlo de verdad, a la buena, hablar y arreglar las cosas...

Tenía que dejar todo de lado, el pasado al que le temía, la chica que los separaba y cada cosa que se habían dicho antes de irse. Ahora entendía por qué Shinya se había marchado, por qué se perdonarían todo, por qué...

Quería llamarlo. Tenía qué, pero ¿qué iba a decirle?

¿Lo de Ritsu? No era una opción, no después de la historia que Mahiru le había contado.

La verdad destruiría a Shinya, aunque él estuviera para protegerle, nadie le aseguraba que el albino le perdonaría, para nada. Tampoco sabía si sería capaz de perdonarse a si mismo, si Shinya, su insomnio y lo que lo rodeaba empeoraba.

Krul lo salvaría de hundirse, eso estaba claro. Quizá tenía que hacerlo, quizá... quizá tenía que hablar con ella primero. Ella era la única familia real de du amigo, y a pesar de que Guren se sentía irremediablemente celoso de ella, aunque también la admiraba y estaba feliz de que estuviera con Shinya.

No sabía qué hacer y no tenía con quien consultarlo.

Realmente su única opción era Krul.

Faltaban menos de 5 días para ir a ver a Shinya y la última vez que habían hablado, él le insistió en que ella fuera la que invitara a Mahiru; sin embargo, había escuchado a su hermana y Shinya hablar sobre el viaje.

Shinoa no quería hablar con Mahiru.

La única manera de pedirle a alguien más que la acompañara, sin ser ignorada completamente (como le pasó con Kureto, Tenri y Seijirou), era llamar a Guren. Él siempre tenía grandes ideas, incluso Shinya lo dijo alguna vez y Mika siempre decía que era inteligente y siempre construía los mejores fuertes con almohadas y sábanas.

Pero ella no tenía el número de Guren y sus hermanos tampoco, solo quizá...

—Mahiru debe tenerlo —le dijo Jabón.

—Me leíste la mente —respondió ella con una sonrisa, antes de ir con su amigo imaginario a buscar en la habitación de su hermana.

"¿Por qué Mahiru sigue viendo a Guren si Shinya ya no está?", pensaba la pequeña, mientras revolvía cosas en el tocador de su hermana, en los cajones y en donde sus manitas alcanzaran.

—Son amigos —respondió Jabón. Shinoa volteó a verlo y le sonrió; a veces olvidaba que él de verdad leía su mente. Debía ser eso, que Mahiru era amiga de Guren.

¡Bingo!

Dio con un papel en el que se leía claramente el número del chico de ojos violeta. Bueno, estaba dentro de una agenda telefónica, en una de las hojas que marcaban con la letra "G".

—Es nuestro momento —cantó la niña, mientras anotaba el número en la parte interna de su antebrazo con un marcador.

Unos momentos después, y luego de arreglar un poco del desastre que había creado, Shinoa se encontraba en su habitación. Había tomado un par de labiales de su hermana, también un delineador... solo para que no sospechara de su verdadera misión.

Ya había marcado el número de Guren, mas no había obtenido respuesta. Hasta que finalmente lo hizo, él contestó.

—¿Diga? —su voz sonaba adormilada, también algo rasposa y apagada.

—Adivina quién soy~ —canturreó la niña.

Ella usaba el mismo tono que Shinya al hablar de esa manera, al cantar las cosas cuando quería ser extra-molesto. Guren sonrió ante el recuerdo, había pasado mucho desde que la había visto, pero igual la recordaba perfectamente.

—¿Shinoa Hiiragi? —él le respondió alzando una ceja, aunque ella no lo veía—. ¿Qué hace una niña de tres años llamando tan tarde?

—¡Tengo seis y algo! Además, son las ocho, es buena hora porque no he cenado —dijo ella—. Además —repitió la palabra—, es para ofrecerte un buen trato.

—¿Qué? —al principio el Ichinose solo sentía cierta ternura, al final solo se sentía confundido—. Shinoa, ve al grano.

—Me regalaron boletos para ir a ver a Shinya —dijo ella—, pero no quiero ir con Mahiru y nadie quiere llevarme.

—Estarán ocupados —explicó él—, ¿por qué no ir con tu hermana?

—Ella... No quiero.

Hubo un rato de silencio.

—Dile a Mahiru que no vaya —susurró finalmente la niña—. A ella no le agrada Shinya, solo va a arruinar mis vacaciones. Ven conmigo...

Mika se había quedado dormido en brazos del albino, que tarareaba una canción de cuna. A partir de que el niño se había dormido, la cancioncilla se había tornado sombría. Abrazó el cálido cuerpo del menor y enterró su rostro en los rubios cabellos de Mikaela, olía a fresas.

Cerró los ojos. Se perdió en el olor del pequeño. Su corazón se agitó muchísimo, antes de poder perder la razón, se levantó para dejar al niño acostado en el sillón. Volteó a ver el reloj, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que Krul llegara.

Por su parte, la mujer estaba en su auto, atrapada en el tráfico de la hora pico de la ciudad inglesa. De haber salido diez minutos antes, ya estaría por llegar a casa con su hijo y su amigo...

Suspiró pesadamente, con la vista en el camino constipado por los autos de los demás. Su celular comenzó a timbrar. Sin ver el número entrante, respondió.

—Gracias al cielo, Krul —escuchó decir del otro lado del teléfono—. Pensé que no podría encontrarte.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo ella, a pesar de que reconocía la voz.

—Guren... soy Guren. Tengo algo que...

—Jódete, Ichinose.

—¡Escúchame! Es importante, sobre Shinya...

—Él no tiene nada que ver contigo ya —dijo la mujer—, es mío. Resígnate y déjanos en paz.

—Krul, escucha, es sobre su...

—No voy a dejar que le hagas más daño. Si no puedes ofrecerle un amor como el que te da él a ti, entonces yo me encargaré de llenar los espacios que tú...

—No es importante ahora —le interrumpió—. Él no contesta mis llamadas, esto es urgente, necesito... ¿puedes...?

—Nada. No puedo nada —gruñó ella—, y voy a colgar. Por algo no responderá.

Ella colgó.

Por algo no responderá, había dicho. Ella estaba segura de que la razón por la que Shinya no respondía era que había cambiado el número. ¿Debía informarle a su mejor amigo sobre la llamada de Guren? No estaba segura, quizá tendría qué... no estaba segura y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Llegó a la casa, abrió y encontró a su hijo dormido en la sala y escuchó los pasos apresurados de Shinya por la cocina. Se acercó sin decir nada y lo vio limpiar una mesa completamente impecable, sus dedos temblaban mientras aseaba y casi podía escuchar su corazón latir dentro de su pecho a mil por hora.

—Shinya, ya basta —le dijo con cierta irritación—. Deja de limpiar, trabajar, acomodar... para eso te di vacaciones. Ve al cine, juega con Mika, consigue a alguien con quién divertirte. Llama a Mito.

—No sabes lo que dices. Horneé seis pasteles y cuarenta y dos galletas... hice lasagna y puse a marinar el pollo que comeremos el viernes y... —sus palabras chocaban unas contra otras. Krul no pudo encontrar la mirada del albino, solo lo veía tropezar con sus ideas y sabía que pronto explotaría.

—Shinya, ya cállate y mírame —le ordenó, lo tomó por los brazos y lo vio fijamente, hasta que encontró su mirada—. Tranquilízate. Todo está bien, tenemos una vida nueva...

—Extraño mucho a Guren —dijo él. Sus palabras eran planas, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y veía hacia la nada—. Estuve a punto de llamarlo. Estuve a punto de muchas cosas hoy, yo... Lo necesito, no puedo seguir así...

—Shinya, escúchate. No eres tú, ¿te sientes bien?

—Siempre tengo que quedarme en silencio porque no está bien, no puedo amarlo, ni seguir esperando a que venga por mi y me diga que me ama, que... —su voz se rompió—. Krul, ya no sé qué hacer. Ya no... quiero... quiero verlo y no tengo cara para enfrentarlo. Arruiné todo, Krul, es todo culpa mía y...

—Estás siendo ridículo —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, no reconocía esta parte de su mejor amigo. Pareciera que estaba desesperado, pero también como si hubiera perdido su escencia—. Shinya, ven a descansar, te prepararé un chocolate y...

—Él me odia —y por primera vez desde que Krul había llegado, su rostro mostró una suave emoción al fondo. Estaba triste, se estaba quemando—. Krul, él me odia y tiene razones para hacerlo... —volteó a verla y sus ojos chocaron. Las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse contra la linea de agua en sus ojos—. Krul, vendí lo mejor que yo tenía... por un beso que ni siquiera disfrutamos... vendí al amor de mi vida por una ilusión sin trasfondo, sin alguna base en la que pudiera... Ya no quiero seguir, ya me harté...

—Amor —le susurró ella, buscando sus manos—, mi amor, por favor escúchate... ya pasamos por esto. Nosotros podemos... tú... Te necesito. Lo sabes. Y Mika, él necesita de ti, también. Y tú no necesitas a nadie que te haya dejado por haber expuesto tus sentimientos...

—Ya no quiero esta vida —sollozó. Se puso en cuclillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos—. Ya no quiero, Krul... Ya no puedo.

—Shin, por favor... Un poco más... solo un poco —le hizo retirar las manos de su cara, para acunar sus mejillas—. Sé que quieres rendirte, porque te duele...

—Mucho...

—Mucho —asintió la mujer—. Y va a doler un rato más, quizá años, porque lo que tuvieron fue muy largo y profundo, porque era especial —fue bajando la voz, con una sonrisa triste—. Se acabó, pero... amor, nos tenemos nosotros. Y somos una familia. Y no importa qué pase, somos para siempre.

—Quería que Guren fuera parte de esto... —quedó hincado en el suelo, abrazando a la chica—. Lo amo, Krul...

—Y yo quería que fuera siempre parte de tu vida. Que fuera parte de esto... —le susurró—. Shinya, quería que ustedes dos fueran felices, pero él... decidió qué era lo que quería. Y si no quiere ser parte de esto, nosotros no podemos obligarlo...

—Lo extraño...

—Y yo también —murmuró ella. No era mentira, pero eso no significaba que lo traería de vuelta para que le hiciera daño a Shinya.

—¡Shinoa! —Mikaela había corrido al verla, la abrazó con fuerza y la niña hizo lo mismo, aunque su mirada buscaba a su hermano entre la multitud. Solo encontró a Krul.

—¿Y Shin...?

—Está en la casa preparándote algo especial —dijo él con emoción. La verdad era que los días posteriores al incidente con el cuchillo, habían sido muy cansados. Shinya estaba exhausto todo el tiempo, dormía mucho y comía poco, además, la gente lo irritaba. La verdadera razón de que no haya ido por sus hermanas, era esa: no soportaba la multitud.

—¡Qué grande estás, Mikaela! —era la voz de Mahiru. Mikaela siempre le había tenido cierto temor a la chica, pero lo disfrazaba con grandes e infantiles sonrisas, como la que le mostraba ahora.

—Tengo seis años —explicó con orgullo—. ¿Viene Guren? —el pequeño rubio buscó detrás de las chicas Hiiragi. No encontró a nadie.

Mahiru tensó la mandíbula y decidió que estaba algo molesta con el niño. Krul, desde algunos metros y caminando despacio, decidió que Mahiru, a pesar de ser hermana de su amigo, no le agradaba del todo.

Las mujeres se saludaron por cortesía, puesto que ninguna de las dos se sentía cómoda. La pelirrosa habló con Shinoa sobre el viaje y algunos asuntos relativos a la escuela y sus juegos, y luego llegaron a casa, donde Shinya abrazó a su hermanita en cuanto la vio.

Krul lo notó. La tensión entre los hermanos mayores era bastante notoria, incluso la podía palpar. La mujer lo supo de inmediato, la ansiedad que enfermaba a Shinya desde hace tiempo, era por ella. Debió haber recordado todo aquello que hablaron, debió relacionarlo, pero a veces dejaba las cosas pasar.

No conocía la historia de esa chica con lo del compromiso y todas esas cosas, pero sabía que algo malo había ahí. Por alguna razón no recordaba nada de ella, no recordaba a Shinya diciendo algo especial de ella, ni nada. Sabía que no la amaba, que lo suyo con Guren era tan poderoso, como para cegarlo ante la belleza de su prometida, seguro también habían discutido sobre algo de eso.

Las noches de Shinya eran largas y ella terminaba obligándolo a ir a dormir después de recostar a su hermanita. La prometida del Hiiragi se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, no se comportaba mal, pero se sentía extraña. Krul iba a encontrar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

—Krul —eran las 3:40 de la madrugada cuando escuchó la voz de Shinoa junto a su cama. La aludida abrió los ojos con pereza y encontró los de la pequeña; le sonrió.

—¿Pesadillas?

Shinoa asintió. La mujer le hizo espacio en su cama.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con Mahiru o Shinya?

—No duermo con Mahiru... y Shinya está... —bajó la voz— llorando.

—¿Quieres dormir con Mika? Tiene una lamparita de noche que espanta las pesadillas —dijo la mujer—. O puedes dormir conmigo, pero voy a ver si Shinya también tiene pesadillas...

—Con Mika —decidió la pequeña con una sonrisa—. Cuida a Shinya... Cuando tiene pesadillas, suele escapar a casa de Guren... pero le llamé y no me responde.

—No lo llames a esta hora, corazón —le sugirió. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación de su hijo—. Duerme, ya no tendrás pesadillas —le prometió con un beso en su frente—. Si necesitas algo, me buscas. Iré a hacerle a Shinya un té.

—Cuídalo, yo seré valiente —susurró Shinoa.

Quizá la presencia de la niña y Mahiru eran demasiado para Shinya. Ellas de seguro tenían más que ver con Guren, porque él frecuentaba su casa y seguro se llevaban bien. Krul no quería ser cruel con sus pensamientos, pero hubiera sido mejor si las chicas no hubieran ido en ese momento. Shinoa mencionaba al pelinegro bastante y algo en eso molestaba a Mahiru, que siempre la interrumpía y la hacía cambiar de tema.

Algo raro andaba por ahí y no sabía exactamente qué.

Guren... maldito seas.

Había una canción perfumando el ambiente, los colores de las palabras flotaban alrededor de su cabeza y Shinya ya no podía soportarlo. La ausencia de Guren nunca le había lastimado de esta manera. Sus noches se hacían cada vez más largas y pesadas, el sueño lo aplastaba contra la cama, pero estaba consciente en todo momento. Si su amigo estuviera con él...

Intentó sacudir la cabeza, pero el peso sobre su cuerpo apenas y lo dejaba respirar. En su pecho comenzó a juntar los gritos ahogados que quería sacar y no podía. Montones de imágenes revoloteaban por su cabeza y quiso llorar, porque se había vuelto un completo inútil, era muy débil y a pesar del dolor que Guren le había causado, solo quería tenerlo a su lado en ese momento.

—Shin —era la voz de Krul, en su habitación oscura no la lograba localizar, pero sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca—, Shin, estás llorando.

Entonces escuchó sus propios sollozos. La mujer acarició su rostro, secando las lágrimas que debían estar saliendo descontroladas y bañando sus mejillas. No las sentía, pero sabía que estaban ahí.

—Todo está bien, mi amor —susurró ella con cariño, aunque había cierta tristeza en su voz también. La sintió meterse en su cama y abrazarlo con fuerza, él por fin fue capaz de moverse y corresponder el abrazo—. El dolor se irá pronto, lo prometo... —su voz estaba apagada, era un lamento entre caricias en su cabello—. Lo haré desaparecer...

Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, muchas ganas de llorar y un vuelvo en el estómago cada que lo veía. La información que ella tenía en ese momento la aturdía, le hacía sentir atrapada y con miedo. Cuidar de alguien que amaba nunca había sido tan doloroso...

El corazón de Shinya lloraba.

Los labios de la mujer llegaron a su mejilla, a su frente y logró entonces dejar un casto, ligero y cálido beso en su corazón. La sintió llorar con él, se aferraron el uno al otro repartiendo caricias en el alma de cada uno. Así, con sus cuerpos enredados bajo las sábanas, se quedaron dormidos.

«Nadie te lastimará», fue lo último que ella recuerda haber pensado.


	12. Capítulo XII

" _Aire... En esta lenta tarde de verano tu recuerdo es una foto gris que las horas van difuminando..."_

 _"Ni siquiera puedo hablar apenas de otra cosa que no sea tu olor..."_

" _La mente cuando baja la marea, por puro instinto de conservación, intenta cauterizar cada huella que deja atrás el paso del amor. La mente cuando baja la marea mostrando la estructura del dolor, activa un mecanismo de defensa para que no se ahogue el corazón_ ".

— **_Cuando baja la marea_** ; Yuri

* * *

« _Solo aguanta un poco más... solo tienes que vivir con esto un par de semanas más. Vas a superarlo, vas a olvidar las idioteces que Guren te ha dicho, olvidarás sus miradas, sus sonrisas y el tinte de su voz...«_ se repetía Shinya en sus noches de insomnio.

En cada una de ellas, su cabeza le sugería más de una manera de terminar con todo aquello de una vez. La soledad que lo abrumaba y todo el asunto con Guren... el dolor que significaba despertar cada mañana. El final sonaba como el postre después de un amargo plato fuerte, una taza humeante de chocolate caliente en una fría noche invernal...

 _Pero morir solo era la manera fácil de hacerlo todo..._

 **TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

—Me parece que has mejorado mucho —dijo el doctor. Su dedo medio ayudó a sus lentes a acomodarse, mientras le sonreía cálidamente a Shinya.

El albino sonrió con cansancio. No se sentía para nada mejor. Estaba vacío y eso nadie lo entendía; sus días iniciaban siempre con un doloroso despertar y darse cuenta de que seguía con vida, que nada lo había hecho morir por la noche y que era demasiado cobarde como para quitarse la vida por si mismo.

Krul tampoco entendía, solo fingía que lo hacía, pero al darse la vuelta, ponía su mejor cara de fastidio. Cuidar de Shinya iba a acabar con ella, y aunque decía que no le importaba, el albino sabía que ella pensaba que si antes estaba bien y podía vivir con su pasado a cuestas, no debería ser tan distinto ahora. Pero lo era.

Se iría, pero Shinya no tenía a dónde acudir. Regresar a Japón no era una opción viable, eso le haría tirarse de un puente tan pronto como pisara su país natal. Ese lugar le atormentaría desde el primer instante que volviese a verlo.

—¿Se acabaron las pesadillas? —preguntó el hombre, pasando a otro de los puntos de la sesión.

—No sueño.

—Eso es bueno, estás durmiendo bien, ¿no?

—Ocho horas seguidas —informó Shinya.

—¿Te sientes cansado al despertar?

El albino no quería responder a eso. Es que siempre estaba cansado, pero no de "esa" manera. Tenía la sensación de que el psiquiatra frente a él, nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que estaba sintiendo Shinya ahora. Y estaba en lo cierto, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

La sesión acabó, Shinya caminó seis cuadras antes de llegar al restaurante y ocupó su puesto tras la caja registradora. Mito estaba atendiendo a los comensales mientras el chef y su pequeño equipo, a los que habían contratado hacía ocho meses, preparaban los pedidos.

Krul acababa de llegar, la vio estacionarse en la acera de enfrente. Bajó del auto y luego Mika, con su mochila en la espalda, salió corriendo desde el asiento de atrás.

Lo último que Shinya vio antes de correr y llamar a la ambulancia, fue al auto que golpeó el pequeño cuerpo de Mikaela y a Krul gritando.

• • •

 _Soy Guren Ichinose, tengo 22 años y trabajo en una oficina en donde todos los días son iguales. De hecho, tengo la sensación de que cada día de mi vida ha sido igual al anterior y será idéntico al siguiente... así durante los últimos 3 años. No pensé nunca que algo como la partida de mi mejor amigo... ¿podía seguir llamándolo así? Estuve enamorado de Shinya Hiiragi. Quizá aún lo estaba... Claro, del que recordaba, del que reía de la nada, que me llamaba a horas increíbles y que no tenía bien claro el concepto de "espacio personal". Ojalá no haya cambiado._

 _Ojalá siguiera siendo el mismo, ojalá que Krul lo esté cuidando, ojalá que el daño que le hice no haya sido tan importante como para cambiar todo lo que él un día fue. Ojalá yo no haya sido tan importante en su vida, aunque él siempre afirmó que si. Es que si realmente nos amamos como yo le amo aún, como le amaba aunque no sabía y tampoco quería confesármelo ni a mi mismo... de ser así, seguro todo se habría extinguido en él._

 _Estuve enamorado de Shinya Hiiragi. Estuve en una relación con su prometida y hermana, con la que seguía viéndome sólo porque a veces se le escapaban cosas sobre él. Pero nunca su ubicación, nunca me decía dónde estaba y, aunque busqué entre sus cosas el día que volvió de verlo hace unos años, no encontré nada. No quería recurrir a Shinoa, y aunque lo hubiera querido, Mahiru ya no me dejaba verla, incluso le había cambiado el celular y ella no sabía cómo llamarme. Supongo que decidió que si yo no era su novio, algunas de mis relaciones con su familia, ya no podían ser. Ni debían, porque..._

 _Porque ella era mala. Lo aprendí a la mala, con gritos y a palos._

 _Pensé que la amaba, pero solo llenaba una parte que sentía vacía, o mejor dicho, que había estado llena de ansiedad, porque, ahora que lo recuerdo... Solo fue para desviar mis ganas de tomar la mano de Shinya, de tocar su rostro cuando hacía una mueca bonita, cuando sonreía y cuando me veía como si fuera todo lo que él tenía._

 _Supongo que realmente solo me tenía a mi, aunque luego apareció Krul y ya no estaba tan solo. Pero sé que era diferente, siempre fuimos diferentes, el "nosotros" tenía un sabor distinto a todo lo demás._

 _Él también era todo lo que yo tenía. La única familia que pude haber imaginado y al único al que no quería perder, sin quien no podría vivir._

 _Bueno, al menos, pensé que era al único que yo tenía, pero fue un 16 de agosto cuando recibí una llamada de un número desconocido. Era de Inglaterra, aparentemente._

 _Era una tal Lissa Wilson, abogada de Usui y Elizabeth Amane._

 _Amane. Hacía mucho que no veía el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Usui, uno de mis primos; Elizabeth, supongo que se trataba de su esposa. O la que lo había sido, porque la abogada me acababa de decir que estaban muertos. Claro, había escuchado de su boda, a la que fui invitado y no pude asistir. Recuerdo también que Usui era el único en mi familia que había mantenido contacto conmigo después de que yo hubiera decidido no tener nada que ver con la empresa familiar. Usui estaba muerto._

 _No solo eso, también había dejado huérfano a un niño de 8 años... Y por alguna razón, quería que yo me hiciera cargo del mocoso._

 _Y entonces, antes de darme cuenta, yo ya estaba montado en un avión con destino a Londres, Inglaterra._

 _Ya no estaría solo._

• • •

Escribir en aquella libreta vieja era lo único que a Guren le hacía mantenerse cuerdo. Últimamente las cosas se le iban olvidando poco a poco, luego aparecían de golpe en sus sueños. O justo antes de dormir, eso lo volvía loco. Habían también días en que todo se sentía demasiado reciente, días en que recordaba todo y lo olvidaba por las noches, lo contrario a lo usual. Habían días en las que solo se sentía atormentado por todo y otros en los que se resignaba, aunque estos últimos casi siempre terminaban en una noche bastante triste.

Aún así, estaba seguro de que no era un problema del todo real, ya que si intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, podía tener cada uno de sus recuerdos... pero era más cómodo perderse en el día que "le había tocado".

—Señor, puede bajar del avión —era una azafata, la misma que había dado instrucciones al despegar en el aeropuerto de Narita.

Guren alzó la vista y asintió. Se levantó, tomó su equipaje de mano y fue a recoger su demás equipaje. Dos horas después, estaba en el Hospital Regional de Urgencias Pediátricas de Londres.

• • •

Cuando Yuu despertó, no había sentido el dolor insoportable que esperaba después de pasar aquella tarde en el _horno_. Ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo.

—Hola, cielo —susurró una mujer.

Hubo una pequeña alteración en el lugar. Era un _beep_ , que reconocía como aquella máquina que hablaba por su corazón. La había tenido conectada a su cuerpo antes.

—Tranquilo, no quise asustarte... —no era su madre. Pero tampoco era como si el niño se hubiera podido confundir... él mismo había visto a su progenitora sin vida, tirada en el suelo del salón en su casa. Yuu intentó enfocar su vista en algo que no fueran las arrugas en las sábanas de su camilla en el hospital—. Soy Lissa, amor. Lissa Wilson —se presentó la mujer—. ¿Qué tal te sientes?

Yuu no dijo nada. Miró a Lissa Wilson con cansancio y luego vio a la otra chica a su lado; ambas llevaban trajes y una sonrisa bañada en lástima.

—Nos vimos un par de veces en tu casa —informó Lissa, intentando ganarse la confianza del pequeño que se negaba a mirarla por más de cinco segundos.

Pero haber mencionado su _casa_ y haberse visto antes... era lo peor que podía hacer para ganarse la confianza de aquella pequeña silueta sobre la camilla de hospital. Cualquiera que hubiera tenido contacto con sus padres... No. No confiaría.

—Ella es Celine, trabajadora social... —presentó a la chica a su lado—. Ha venido a hacerte unas preguntas.

¿Que no debía haber doctores a su alrededor? El niño hubiera dado lo que fuera por que la mujer dejara de hablar de una vez. No quería dar respuestas a nada, estaba enojado, quería gritar, llorar o desaparecer. Los hospitales no le gustaban, además de que recordar la razón de estar ahí... y saber la razón de que le acompañara una trabajadora social, la abogada de sus padres y sus miradas de lástima, lo hacía peor todo.

Abrumarlo parecía no importarle al par de adultas. Al llegar el doctor, las preguntas –sin respuestas– sobre su estado terminaron y lo dejaron descansar. Bueno, algo así, ya que llegaron enfermeras que le cambiaron algunos vendajes que no había notado que tenía en sus piernas y el abdomen. Dolía muy poco, pero sabía que habían muchos analgésicos entrando a su sistema vía intravenosa y seguro las quemaduras del horno serían muy dolorosas sin ellos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —una de las enfermeras preguntó antes de irse—, has estado durmiendo por dos días de corrido desde que llegaste. Has estado en observación desde la operación.

¿Operación? ¿A qué demonios se refería? Solo habían sido algunas quemaduras, nada que necesitara... luego recordó el librero en llamas cayendo sobre su abdomen. Cerró los ojos y volteó hacia otro lado, con los labios apretados en una linea recta.

—Te traje gelatina, el doctor dijo que podías comer tanta como quisieras —le dijo la alegre chica. Parecía intentar animar al niño, pero él apenas y le veía de repente—. ¿Te gusta de limón?

La enfermera hubiera seguido hablando de no haber sido interrumpida por alguien que había abierto la puerta. No se vio a nadie primero, luego una camilla entró con un niño más o menos de su edad, que dormía profundamente. Seguramente anestesiado. Tenía varios yesos y el pálido rostro estaba cubierto por algunos moretones.

La enfermera le dejó la gelatina para ayudar a pasar al otro paciente a la cama que estaba junto a la suya, solo separada por una pared de un plástico bastante suave. Enseguida regresó, sonriéndole con una disculpa en la mirada.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? —preguntó ella. No obtuvo mas que silencio. La chica tuvo que ir a atender otras habitaciones después de unos minutos, pero prometió volver cuando pudiera, para ver si había comido su gelatina.

Una hora y media después, y solo luego de que el doctor, el cirujano y el anestesiólogo vinieran a revisar a su compañero de cuarto, entró una mujer bajita con largo cabello rosa, acompañada de un chico de cabello blanco. Estuvieron un momento junto al cuerpo dormido del otro niño y luego el hombre salió, prometiendo volver de noche para cuidar de _Mikaela_.

 _«Tiene nombre de niña... »,_ pensó Yuuichiro. También notó que hablaban japonés, un idioma que él entendía, aunque no a la perfección, gracias a que había vivido tres años allá, con su abuela paterna. Bueno, sus padres también habían estado ahí, pero ambos estaban tan inmersos en sus asuntos, que había sido como estar solo con la simpática madre de su padre.

Pensando en los días que pasó allá, en el único lugar donde se sintió querido de verdad, se quedó dormido. Había sido como simplemente desvanecerse, hundirse en un sueño cálido y agradable, porque ahora sabía que el infierno había acabado.

Despertó cuando escuchó un pequeño alboroto a su lado. La mujer que antes escuchó hablar japonés, se negaba a abandonar la habitación y el médico se lo pedía por _respeto al paciente de al lado_.

A pesar de no estar al tanto de lo que habían hablado previo a eso, supuso, por Lissa y Celine, junto a un hombre joven de ojos violeta que lo miraba fijamente, que estaban a punto de contar su historia. Nunca nadie había pedido jamás que le respetaran.

—Serán apenas diez minutos, hay un asunto legal...

—No dejaré a mi hijo solo, ¿qué si...? —interrumpió ella, pero de inmediato vio a una enfermera sonreírle a la mujer que Yuu no podía ver. Aunque no estuviera la pared, el hombre de ojos violeta estaba junto a él, examinando su rostro.

—Yo lo vigilaré. Unas horas faltan para que él despierte —prometió—. No serán mas que 10...

La pelirrosa salió después de una breve pausa. Yuu miró fijamente al hombre a su lado, que parecía bastante preocupado y cansado; exhausto de pasar su vida pensando en... ¿en qué? Yuu sabía que algo atormentaba al hombre a su lado, que se mantuvo callado y forzando su mirada en los ojos del niño. Yuu sabía que sus ojos guardaban dolor. Lo sabía. Él tenía la mirada de su padre la mañana del _accidente_.

• • •

Que sus padres estaban muertos. Que hubo un incendio. Que hubo dos disparos. Que dejarían los detalles para cuando estuvieran a solas.

Guren Ichinose solo podía ver a un niño abandonado a su suerte. Guren no lo veía con lástima, incluso le dedico una mirada de complicidad cuando dijeron que tendrían que reubicarlo en alguna otra escuela el año siguiente, que podía pasarse sin clases el resto del ciclo. Guren se prometió darle una buena vida. El Ichinose iba a cuidar del _segundo hijo del fuego_. Si había perdido al primero, iba a proteger con su vida al segundo. Ya no tenía a Shinya, pero Yuuichiro... Yuu no se le escaparía de las manos.

Siete años. Casi ocho. Era mayor que Shinya cuando estuvo también en un incendio donde lo perdió todo.

Y había sido entregado a otra familia.

Guren también estuvo en un infierno, una bola de fuego que cruzó tocando todo y calcinándolo. Él mismo lo provocó. Su orgullo, sus ganas de quedarse al lado de la mujer que pensó que era el amor de su vida y tan solo había sido algo pasajero. Lo había prendido en fuego él mismo cuando se negó al puro amor de Shinya. Al único ser humano en la tierra que lo conocía a fondo, mucho mejor que él mismo y seguía amándolo profundamente.

Si aún no era muy tarde... si Shinya volvía y tenía la oportunidad, lo tomaría y jamás lo dejaría ir. Lo convertiría en su vida entera, como alguna vez lo fue. Lo haría parte de la familia que estaba a punto de conseguir al lado del pequeño Yuu, que lo veía con furia, por lo que acababa de vivir. No lo culpaba, era joven y seguro no quería pensar que los últimos acontecimientos fueran reales.

— _Hola, mocoso_ —fueron las palabras que hicieron falta para que los ojos del pequeño Amane le sonrieran, aunque forzó a sus labios a quedarse rectos.

Finalmente los dejaron solos y Guren suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el pequeño en un muy quedo susurro, Guren solo lo escuchó por milagro.

—Guren Ichinose —le respondió en el mismo tono. El niño quiso sonreír también con los labios, pero se limitó a hacer sus ojos rodar, aunque luego lo miró con asombro.

—Hijo de _bubu_ —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Te vi en su casa... su foto de ti. _Bubu Ichinose_ te mencionaba siempre y...

—Usui siempre le llamaba así —Guren sonrió de lado y suspiró—. Eres igual a él.

—Pero yo no estoy loco... y jamás hubiera matado a mamá.

—Yuu, ellos me dijeron todo sobre ti, y...

—Y ya me conoces.

—Y no te conozco ni un poco —respondió el adulto—. Quiero escuchar lo que pasó... de tu boca.

Yuuichiro asintió y lo miró con ojos lúgubres.

—Ellos piensan que yo inicié ese incendio —murmuró.

• • •

—Quiero que cambien a mi hijo de habitación —ordenó Krul a la jefa de enfermeras. La estación de enfermería era una barra larga de un verde esmeralda con manchas negras.

—Es imposible —explicó la jefa de planta—, no hay otra...

—Entonces quiero que nos envíen al Saint Peter —dijo.

No solo había escuchado la historia del niño, había visto a su nuevo tutor. Guren Ichinose no iba a acercarse nuevamente a su familia, ni siquiera a un Mikaela inconsciente.

—Es de especialidad, señora —repuso la enfermera—. Su hijo está atendido por los mejores traumatólogos de la zona, me atrevería a decir que de la ciudad.

—Exacto, debería estar en traumatología, no en cirugía...

—Será enviado a traumatología si usted lo desea, pero le informamos ya que tiene que estar en constante revisión de los cirujanos y el anestesista por las primeras 48 horas después de la...

—Y también sé que solo es un piso para trauma, ¿no pueden verlo allá?

La enfermera suspiró y tomó el teléfono. Le indicó a Krul esperar, que intentaría conseguir una habitación disponible en traumatología.

• • •

Shinya estaba junto a Mikaela cuando el niño despertó. Krul estaba tomando algo en el comedor, después de pasar casi 24 horas sin beber otra cosa además de agua.

— _Hola, Mika_ —canturreó el albino al pequeño que lo veía adormilado, sin poder mover ni un músculo. Tenía al rededor de 17 huesos rotos, el sedante que le habían administrado era muy poderoso y apenas lo dejaría mover los músculos de la cara.

—Hn...nnn... —los grandes ojos azules de Mikaela buscaron a su alrededor.

—Tu mamá está bebiendo un café, no debe tardar —le explicó—. ¿Te duele algo?

Mikaela cerró los ojos y los abrió. Dos veces.

—Uno para si, dos para no —le sonrió el adulto—. ¿Lo establecimos ya?

Mika parpadeó una vez.

—¿Te duele? —Mikaela solo le dio una negativa y volvió a dormir.

Shinya suspiró y lo observó dormir. El tiempo pasaba muy lento, pero no solo para él, aparentemente para todos en el hospital el tiempo pasaba distinto.

—¡Ahhhh! —un quejido hizo a Shinya alertarse. Aparentemente venía del niño al lado de Mika. Lo había visto, tenía vendas y todas esas cosas, también había tenido que ser operado. El albino se levantó a ver si podía auxiliar al niño.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó al verlo. Parecía solo frustrado, fastidiado y enojado—. ¿Quieres que llame a tus padres? ¿Están en el comed...?

—Ellos están muertos —dijo Yuu, moviendo la cabeza con fuerza, negando con furia—. El fuego se los comió... —el albino pudo escuchar un deje de indiferencia hacia ese hecho.

Le asustó un poco la voz de ese pequeño, pero de repente, se encontró frente a si mismo. De repente todas sus memorias del día que lo perdió todo, llegaron a asaltar su cabeza.

—Celine vendrá, no necesito ayuda —dijo él, haciendo que Shinya volviera al presente y se retirara a sentarse de nuevo junto al pequeño rubio, que arrugaba un poco la nariz en sueños.

• • •

Una semana desde la última vez que vio a Mika. Krul le había prohibido ir a visitar a Shinya antes de su siguiente cita con el psiquiatra, además de que le obligaba a seguir la medicación al pie de la letra. Eso tenía muy de malas al albino, que no había surtido la receta de antidepresivos desde hace días. Tampoco lo dejaba faltar al trabajo, porque ahora solo uno de los dueños estaría por ahí y, aún si cumpliera con todo lo que la pelirrosa le había pedido, el trabajo lo dejaba exhausto.

Aún así no lograba dormir, pero otra de las peticiones de la mujer con la que vivía, era que durmiera. Las pastillas para dormir eran las únicas que Shinya jamás dejaba de lado... después de todo, había pasado casi un año sin dormir mas que un par de horas diarias. El sueño se había convertido en...

A quien quería engañar. El único momento en el que podía escapar de si mismo, era cuando dormía. Hubiera preferido dormir para siempre, de no ser que para eso era necesario morir. Y él ya no estaba tan seguro de querer morir aún.

Shinya estaba mal. Tan mal como siempre lo estuvo, pero ahora no tenía ni un poquito de Guren para abrazarlo por las noches. Y aunque habían pasado más de tres años, sentía como si apenas hubieran terminado de discutir. Cada noche lloraba por las frías últimas palabras y a la mañana siguiente, hacía que el cansancio y la rutina lo consumieran, para empañar sus pensamientos.

— _Te maldigo, Guren Ichinose. Mi Guren..._

 _• • •_

Riku Bathory arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo de la casa de los Hiiragi. Mahiru sonrió al toparse con él... llevaba algunos meses viéndose con él. Era un hombre interesante, no tan mayor como su padre y con una quemadura atravesándole media cara.

El padre de Shinya vio a la joven prometida de su hijo y le sonrió. Se acercó a ella.

—Pensé que no serías tan puntual esta vez... —dijo el hombre—. Las últimas veces llegué bastante tarde y...

—Y nada. No voy a juzgarte por un par de impuntualidades... Señor Bathory, si espero con ansias cada viernes para poder...

—Si sigues hablando así pensarán lo que no es, niña —la reprendió el hombre—. Tu padre ya piensa que estoy intentando seducirte.

—Quizá no es tu intención, pero... Eres joven, apenas 20 años mayor a mi, y...

—Y felizmente casado, yo solo vengo a comprar tu silencio —la sonrisa del padre de Shinya se esfumó, para convertirse en una mueca de desagrado. Mahiru siempre parecía querer... ya ni estaba tan seguro de lo que ella quería.

—Mi querido Shinya es muy valioso para mi —mintió—. Mentirle realmente me apena muchísimo —ella fingió su mejor rostro de angustia, pero luego sonrió ampliamente—. Solo relájate y entra a _mi oficina_... me encontraré contigo muy pronto. Ponte cómodo.

—Chiquilla indecente —le escupió el Bathory con una mueca de asco—. Si no supiera a qué vengo...

—Calla y ve. Mi padre estará con nosotros en un segundo. El contrato y el notario vienen con él —ordenó Mahiru—. Mi abogado ya está esperando para que le entregues el documento.

—Me has salido sumamente cara, Mahiru Hiiragi —acarició la mejilla de la aludida por un segundo y ella le guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

—Todo por Shinya, es _mi adoración._

 _—Y la mía_ —se burló él, con fastidio.

Tres años. Tres años y seguía así. Guren ya no lo soportaba. No sentía que fuera él de verdad, no sentía que estuviera de verdad dentro de su cuerpo, es que Shinya se había llevado todo lo que fue. Y quiso llorar.

El arrepentimiento llegó a invadir cada una de sus noches. La rutina de antes de nuevo se volvió en poco más que basura en los márgenes de la habitación. Desde que escuchó la voz de Krul en aquella habitación en el hospital... aún si se obligó a no verla y a fingir que era cualquiera menos ella, no pudo evitar sentir a aquel a quien tanto extrañaba, tan cerca como lejos.

Lo que terminó de confirmar que se trataba de Krul, fue ver a Mikaela dormido del otro lado de la cortina de plástico que dividía el cuarto de Yuu en dos.

Después de intentarlo por tanto tiempo, había terminado aquí, acercándose cada vez más a aquel pedazo de su pasado que moría por traer al presente.

Había descubierto la posible ubicación de Shinya.


End file.
